Dancing Through The Fire
by Dancer06
Summary: She's been dancing all her life, now Ally Dawson faces one of her biggest auditions, to be one of self absorbed music sensation Austin Moon's female back-up dancers. When her and another are chosen to be his only two female dancers along with his four original dancers and 4 best friends Ally is pulled into a whole different world of fame, glitz, glam, and most of all drama.
1. Todays The Day

The cold chill of the morning breeze blew against my face as I jogged across the sand, the sun was just starting to peak over the Miami buildings, a group of surfers bobbed up and down off the shore waiting for the perfect wave to roll in, a couple and their dog jogged past me going in the opposite direction, music filled my ears as my ipod played on shuffle to my usual morning workout routine. Reaching the third pier and my 3 mile mark, I turned around and started jogging back to my starting location, I slowed my pace down, taking out my ear buds and making my way a little further up the sand to where an older man sat on a stool painting, "good morning Allison" he said when I got closer, I smiled, "good morning Charles..." I walked around to stand behind him taking a glimpse at today's painting, "looks beautiful Charles, I'd say one of your best ones yet" I said taking a seat on the sand, untying my running shoes. I met Charles a little over a year ago, he was 74 years old, his wife had passed away 5 years ago so he took up the hobby of painting, he'd started coming down to the beach early every morning and just paint, he noticed me on my daily morning jog, and one time while I was getting ready to go for my swim afterwards he offered to watch my stuff so I wouldn't have to walk it all the way back up to my car. I had noticed his painting and we got to talking ever since then we became close friends, family in a sense.

Charles chuckled as he dipped his brush in a cup of water, "you say that about all my paintings" I giggled pulling off my socks, "that's because all of your paintings are beautiful" I stated standing up, he glanced up at me over his half-moon spectacles, "headed in?" he asked, I nodded "of course, you got my stuff?" I asked gesturing to my shoes, ipod, phone and keys, he laughed, "for a year now we've built this system, of course" he said shaking his head and turning back to his canvas, I laughed a little and pulled my tank top over my head and took off my shorts, I took off into a sprint towards the water, splashing through I dove into a crashing wave and made my way out to the far bouie.

"So today is the big day isn't it?" Charles asked while continuing to stroke his brush across the canvas, I rang out my hair combing my fingers through it, I nodded silently, "yep todays the day" I said, "you nervous?" he asked, I laughed and shook my head, "no, I don't know why but when it comes to dancing or performing in front of people, I don't get nervous if anything it does the complete opposite on me, it calms me" I said sitting back on my hands stretching my legs out in front of me gazing out over the water. I hadn't noticed that Charles had sat down his paint board and brush and was turned completely around looking at me, "doesn't sound like anything weird to me, dancing is who you are Allison, its your language you express your true self and meaning through dance, its a part of you" he said staring at me, I smiled, "thanks Charles, I just hope they see it" he let out a loud laugh, "anyone would be a complete idiot to not see and want you for the talent and passion you hold, you'll do great Allison I know you will, and I want to hear about it the moment you get back" he said pointing at me before turning back to his painting. I pulled my shorts on over my damp swimsuit and grabbed my keys, phone, and shirt, "you got it, first thing tomorrow morning I'll tell you everything" I said, he nodded, I glanced at the time, "crap! Alright Charles I'm out of here, I got to go get ready, see you tomorrow?" I asked, he smiled, "you know where to find me" he said happily, I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and jogging across the sand towards the parking lot, "show em' what you got!" I heard Charles call after me making my smile grow big.

Today was one of the biggest days of my life and my career, I've been dancing since I was a little girl and I can truly say it is one of my true loves and passions in life, I'm 21 years old and moved here to Miami when I was 16 from a small town in Tennessee. I got a full dance scholarship to Florida state my senior year which is a rare thing to happen, after college I became a back up dancer for Asher Monroe for a year, did a few music videos here and there for some other artists, but nothing compared to what I was aiming for today. One of the country's hottest and biggest artists was looking for two and **only** two female backup dancers, he had four other main backup dancers that were all male, never had there been a female in any of his performances and today all of that was going to change, today I was going to be auditioning to be one of Austin Moon's female dancers, and as Charles put it, today was going to be my day to shine in the spotlight.

* * *

**Its short I know but, the next one will be nice and long, I just wanted to give you guys a nice introduction to Ms Ally Dawson, I'm excited and nervous about this story because I have so many ideas and plans for it and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Two Worlds.  
**

**xoxo**


	2. The Audition

**i do not own Austin and Ally nor do I own the song in this chapter, Midnight Reds "Take Me Home" be sure to listen to it when you get to the audition part. :)**

* * *

I unlocked the door to my apartment, kicking the door shut behind me, I threw my keys in the tray on the hall table and ran down the hall to my bedroom. I lived in downtown Miami in a 2 bedroom apartment, it wasn't anything fancy but it was homey and comfortable, my neighbors were friendly along with just about everyone else in the building, give or take a couple, other than them it was perfect for me. I stripped off my damp clothes hurrying into teh bathroom to turn on the shower, while it warmed up I quickly brushed my teeth, untying my swimsuit I stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and body within ten minutes, while towel drying my hair I pulled out my outfit for the audition, first rule to always learn and know, when it comes to a dance audition always dress as though your about to film a music video. I pulled out my black stretchy skinny jeans, a white fitted off the shoulder crop top, my black sports bra to wear underneath and my black knee high flat boots.

I lay my outfit out on my bed while I changed into my bra and panties, my green eyed black Bombay jumped up on my bed, "aww Shadow, hi baby boy" I nuzzled his fur giving him a kiss he began purring as I scratched behind his ears. I clasped my bra and rushed into the bathroom to blow dry my hair, twenty minutes later my hair was dry, curled and fully volumized, I did my make up smokey with red lip gloss, slipping on my second booth I stood in front of my full length mirror. My jeans fit perfect along my hips, the shirt draped nicely over my shoulders revealing the straps of my sports bra and came to a stop just below my breasts showing my '_Dance Like No Ones Watching' _tattoo on my upperside on my ribcage, I switched out my belly button ring for a simple rhinestone stud so I wouldn't have to worry about it getting caught on anything while dancing. I turned to Shadow, "what do you think?" he was sprawled out on my bed purring away, he tilted his head to one side then closed his eyes and dozed off, I giggled bending down to rub his belly before grabbing my phone, duffel bag with my dance shoes, head shot and resume, and headed out of my room and out the door.

I wasn't sure if I was at a strip club or a dance audition, but I figured the big billboard with Austin Moon's face on it cleared it up for me, I walked down the crowded hall of girls talking a mile a minute, towards the end of the hall I found a open space and away from the fangirls, shaking my head laughing I sat down into a straddle and laid my stomach on the floor to stretch. "Ally?!" I looked up to smiling face, bright blue eyes and long wavy jet black hair, "Liana!?" I pulled my legs in to stand up, "ahhh! Your here!" she squealed, I pulled her into a tight hug, "oh my god I'm here? Your here! When did you get back from Europe?!" I asked pulling away. Liana and I met our first year of college, aside from being on the dance team we also had a couple classes together, over those four years we became like sisters, after graduation I went on tour with Asher Monroe and she left to travel Europe with a dance crew. She sat her bag down next to mine and joined me in the splits, "I got back last week, but things have been so hectic getting settled in that I haven't gotten a chance to call anyone to let them know I'm back" she explained, I laughed, "aww I'm so glad you are, and your here to audition!" I said excitedly, she giggled and leaned in so no one could hear, "girl you know we got this in the bag right?" I looked at her confused, "how?" I asked. She just laughed, "have you seen all the hoochie mamas that showed up today, they probably don't know a piroutte from a jazz split, I can tell you right now their here to see Moon and only Moon, shake their ass in front of him and hope to get into his bed later on tonight" she stated rolling her eyes.

I laughed, pulling my arm behind my head, "well their in for a disappointment, I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be here until the final auditions, that's usually how it works" I said stretching my other arm, Liana nodded, "you don't have to tell me that, I just can't wait to see their faces" she snickered..."Good morning ladies annnnd gentlemen," we looked up to see a blonde blue eyed girl standing in the door frame of the dance studio, she gazed out over all of us, "my name is Cassidy Moon, I am Austin Moons manager and sister, today you are all here to audition for one of the two female lead dance spots, again I'd like to repeat that there are only two spots available. I can see we also have quite a few gentlemen here for the auditions and I'd like to make it clear and known that even though we are looking for two females it does not mean they we won't go with two more males, if you got what we want and what we're looking for then your it...end of story." She stated, I glanced over at Liana who just smirked and winked at me before returning her attention to Cassidy, "now we will be bringing you into the studio in groups of 6, please have your head shot and resume' ready to hand to me as you enter, I look forward to seeing you all perform and I wish you all the best of luck, up first may I have..."

_...2 hours later..._

Cassidy walked out with her clipboard, taking a pen from behind her ear, "okay and for our last group may I have Jason Carter, Liana Williams, Jordan Smith, Allison Dawson, Ryan Parks, and Ricky Martinez" Liana and I stood up holding our head shots and resumes, we followed the four other guys into the studio stopping to hand Cassidy our papers. She glanced up at us as we handed her our photos, smiling brightly she followed us in letting the door shut behind her, "ladies... good luck" she said walking over to a long table where four very familiar gentlemen sat.

* * *

"This is getting us no where" Trent said, tossing another head shot across the table and leaning back against his chair,'I'm all for seeing girls shake their asses and all, but jeez thats all that has been happening today" Dez said, Elliot and Dallas nodded in agreement. They were right, the dancers could do the routine, some what, but that was it they were like robots there was no flare nothing of their own taste, for the past 2 hours the five of us sat and watched as each girl walked through that door smiling brightly wearing close to nothing, and the moment they took a look around and realized my wonderful brother was not here, note the sarcasm, their faces dropped. "Come on guys we still have one more group left, and its got majority guys in it" I said trying to cheer them up, Dallas cocked his head to the side, "we don't need anymore guys Cass, we need two female dancers that can keep up with us but at the same time add some new flavor to the routines, not to mention it'll give Austin's songs a whole new level to work with" he said. I nodded, "I know, I know, lets just get through this last group and then we'll figure everything out okay?" I said looking from each of them, they all sighed and nodded, "good" I smiled and headed towards the door.

I walked out to the hall to call the final group, "Okay and for our last group may I have Jason Carter, Liana Williams, Jordan Smith, Allison Dawson, Ryan Parks, and Ricky Martinez" they all stood up and made their way into the studio, the two girls were last to enter, I looked up from my clipboard and immediately noticed a difference, they both were dressed in dance terms "professionally". The first was a raven haired girl, she wore a pair of black jazz capris, a shredded hot pink top with a yellow tank top under neath, her hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was dark making her green eyes pierce through anything she glanced at, the next was a brunette she was a petite but fit little thing, toned abs, piercing, tattoo, she wore a black and white ensemble, her hair and make up was flawless, she smiled sweetly at me as she handed me her headshot, Allison Dawson, I looked back up at her and her friend smiling and following them in, "ladies..good luck."

As the group of dancers got situated I made my way towards the table, all four guys were sitting up straighter in their seats, and immediately I knew they had noticed Ally and Liana, I smirked shaking my head as I reached them and sat my clipboard down, turning back around to face our last group. "Alright before we get started I'd like to introduce you to your judges, you probably already recognize them but we'll do it anyway, on our far left we have Trent, Dez, Elliot and Dallas, you all knew them as Austin Moons back up dancers, now you know them on first name basis." I said gesturing to each of the guys, "now Trent is going to teach you guys a quick routine, you will then perform for us as a group and then in groups of two with the four of them, got it?" I asked looking at each of them, the four guys smirked and nodded while Liana and Ally just smiled and nodded, I couldn't help but smile, "okay then, Trent their all yours" I said walking around the table to take a seat next to Dallas.

* * *

Trent got up from his seat and jogged around the table to the center of the floor, "alright everyone, go ahead and spread out we're going to jump right into it, we're gonna start from the back and walk forward to one count of 8, and then jump out, there we go now..." We ran through the first few steps of what Trent taught us, when we heard the song of what we were dancing to Liana and I both glanced at each other smiling, Midnight Red's 'Take Me Home' was one of our competition numbers in our last year of college, lets just say we got first place. "Okay now when the song changes tempo, we're gonna drop to our knees to the beat, pump your chests out like this, remember every hit and pump goes with the beat, ladies I know its a little different of a move, just give it your best and if you wanna add your own thing to it please do" Trent said looking from me to Liana, he turned around and grabbed the remote to backtrack the song to our starting point, I looked over at Liana who knew exactly what I was thinking she nodded and mouthed, 'lets do it' I smiled and turned back to the group, Cassidy was watching the two of us have our silent conversation and smirked...

"Alright everyone, this is the last run through, from the top and then its all on you, here we go!"

_I'm finding myself triping _- **We all strutted from the back to the front**  
_ As I'm reaching your shore _  
_ Feeling something ripping _  
_ But I'm asking for more _- **Jumping out to a locked stance, we broke into a hip hop/jazz routine**  
_ Why ya hide your love from me _  
_ I'm losing control _  
_ It's so hard when you're falling _  
_ While you're climbing at all?_

_ Don't leave me lonely_  
_ Leave me lonely_  
_ Leave me lonely_  
_ Put it on me_  
_ Put it on me_  
_ Put it on me_

**_We did a kick ball change into a triple turn_**

_ Don't keep me waiting,_  
_ This night is fading._  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome._  
_ I try but is not the same,_  
_ Give me your love again._  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome._  
_ Just wanna be closer,_  
_ As the night gets colder._  
_ When the music is over, _  
_ Just take me home._  
_ Don't keep me waiting, _- **I glanced at Liana she nodded**  
_ This night is fading._

___Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome_

_ You love so good, _- ** As the guys dropped to the ground, ****Liana and ****I spun to the front with Trent, rolling our upper bodies to the rhythm of the music**  
_ How can I forget._  
_ Girl your touch still the best,_  
_ You can see all over my chest,_- **Cassidys smile grew on her face as we danced, the three others jumped from their seats hooting and clapping**  
_ Killing every single piece of me._

_uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh- **We popped our hips to the beat of the lyrics**_

_ You love so good, _- **We both leaned onto Trents shoulders as he continued to dance the routine watching us with a huge smile, we kicked our legs straight up parallel with our bodies.**  
_ How can i forget._  
_ Girl your touch still the best,_  
_ You can see all over my chest, _  
_ Killing every single piece of me._

_uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh- **We both broke out into fuetes, in perfect sinc we kept them up uptil the chorus began again.**_

Cassidy hit stop on the music, the guys continued applauding Liana and I both looked at each other blushing and laughing, "that was awesome ladies, and it looked absolutely amazing with the routine!" she said in awe. I nodded, "thank you" I said smiling, "okay lets take it from the top again, all of you as a group, you two guys move up to the front where I was, now ladies do the same thing only you each use one of them as your anchor for your leg lifts, k?" Trent instructed we both nodded and smiled at our two male dancers...

"Great job everyone, okay last but not least lets get Ally and Liana out here with Dez, Trent, Elliot and Dallas," Cassidy instructed, the guys finished taking their water break before meeting us in the middle of the studio, Trent stood in front and center, Liana and I stood on either side of him slightly back, Elliot in between us and Dallas and Dez behind us. "Alright! Here we go!" Cassidy announced pressing play, I watched the 6 of us reflect in the mirror, and I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face as I watched us, it was like we were all made to dance together, Liana and I stepped forward and prepped into our fuetes, nailing them perfect on the last note.

We all applauded once we finished, Dez walked up to me giving me a high five, "ladies that was awesome!" I laughed and nodded, "alright gentlemen ladies go ahead and get your bags and head on back out to the hall, the guys and I will deliberate and I'll be out with the results" Cassidy said, we all nodded and shook the guys hands thanking them.

* * *

As the door shut behind the last group I turned to face the guys, before I could even get a word out they all blurted, "Ally and Liana!" in perfect unison, I let out a breathe laughing, "I hoped you guys would feel the same way as me, they were amazing weren't they?" I asked walking over to the table, "amazing is an understatement, not only do they work well with us but they work awesome as a pair, their friends obviously so they had to have danced together before" Elliot said, I nodded looking down at their resumes'. "Yep they did 4 years at Florida State, their team was undefeated champions all four years too, then it looks like right after college Ms Williams traveled and danced in Europe while Ms Ally Dawson danced with Asher Monroe, very impressive" I said gazing over their history of dance. "Their more than perfect for this group Cass, its like they were made to dance with us, god I can't believe Austin missed this" Dallas said shaking his head, irritation spiked through my body at the sound of my irresponsible brother, I glanced up at the four of them were all wore similar bummed and irritated expressions, "yea well thats Austin for us, but don't worry he'll get the news...I promise" I said happily.

The four of them laughed, because even though I worked for my brother he was still my little brother therefore I could still kick his ass and chew him out when needed, setting the girls resumes' down on the table I clapped my hands together, "so then its settled and agreed, Ally Dawson and Liana Williams are the new additions to Austin Moons dancers?" I asked looking from each of them. The hooted and whistled, "hell yea!" I laughed and turned to walk out to the hall to deliver the news...

* * *

Liana and I stood with our backs leaned against the wall, everyone around us chatted and squealed like crazy, a few complained about the no show of Austin, I glanced at Liana as we both tried to stifle our laughter, everyone went silent when the door opened. Liana grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze, Cassidy walked out looking at everyone, "we like to thank everyone for coming out today, you all did a wonderful job, but like I said before we are looking for something specific and today we found it in two dancers, I wish you all the best of luck in your future dancing careers but today I'd like to congratulate and offer the two dance positions to..." I held my breathe and closed my eyes, "Ms Liana Williams and Ms Allison Dawson!" My eyes poppped open as Liana started jumping up and down screaming next to me, I almost forgot to breathe out until she pulled me into a hug and then I was back to reality hugging her back, a group of other dancers approached us congratulating and hugging us before collecting their belongings and heading out the door.

"Ladies come on back in" Cassidy gestured over her shoulder, we grabbed our things and hurried after her, the moment we walked back through the doors we were attacked by four very strong guys high fiving and swooping us up into hugs. "You girls were the shit! Hands down!" Trent explained pulling away from hugging Liana, we both laughed, "thanks! I am so ecstatic to be working with you guys, we both are, you have no idea how much this means to us" I said, they all smiled. "Now here's my question.." Dez began we all looked at him, "we know you girls danced together, but you two were perfect rehearsed for what you performed today...how?" he asked, the others looked at us Liana and I burst out into giggles, she shrugged and nodded for me to answer. "Our senior year of college our team performed at the championships to Midnight Reds 'Take Me Home' so we performed part of the routine, that performance won us first place." I answered. They all smirked nodding their heads, "well it did more than win you first place" Cassidy said, we looked at her as she smiled brightly, "it brought you to us, welcome to the team ladies I have a feeling this is gonna be the best adventure of our lives" we all looked at each and broke out in cheers and applause. Dallas came out with a bottle of champagne and 7 plastic cups, he filled them up and passed them out, raising his in the air, "even though Austin is not here, we're positive he's going to be blown out of his socks when he meets you girls, but in the mean time CHEERS! To Team Austin!" we all laughed and cheered clinking our cups together.

Liana pulled me into a hug, "we did it girlie, we actually did it!" she squealed, I smiled we did do it, and I couldn't wait to see what was in store for us, I looked at the four guys and Cassidy in front of us all talking and laughing, I knew right away their were already becoming close friends, but more than that I could see we were going to become like a family.

* * *

**Im getting some awesome reviews just from the first chapter, thats amazing and means so much. So here's the second chapter, Allys audition the song they auditioned to was Midnight Reds "Take Me Home" the second verse, its an awesome song be sure to listen to it while you read the audition so you can picture their performance. :) **

**We'll be meeting Mr Moon very soon, and he will be meeting the girls. In the meantime you all no the drill**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	3. First Day of Rehearsal

_*Bam Bam Bam* _"Austin Michael-Anthony Moon! You open this damn door NOW!" I yelled pounding on his bedroom door, I heard a thump from the other side of the door and then the click of the clock, I stood there, arms crossed, tapping my foot impatiently as it swung open revealing my shirtless and disheveled haired brother. "Really!? That's how you wake a person up!" he growled at me, I gave him a sweet smile, "what day is it Austin?" I asked ignoring his question, he rubbed his hands over his face letting out a yawn leaning against his door, "umm Saturday?" he guessed, I smiled and nodded, "very good and what time is it?" I asked, he dropped his hands rolling his head back over his shoulder to glance at the clock on his nightstand, "2:33pm to be exact my darling sister" he said sarcastically, I let out a small laugh before speaking again, "well I'm glad you got the day and time right now lets see if you can think of what was important about today" I said narrowing my eyes at him. He stood there staring off into space for a good 2 minutes before shaking his head, "I dunno you got me" my eyes widened for a nano second before an idea popped into my head, "hmmm well since you don't remember I guess you'll just have to wait and see on Monday then" I said sweetly turning around to leave, he sighed, "really Cass, you wake me up to just play a mind game with me" he complained, I turned around with a wide smile, "yep" I said popping the "p" before turning around and leaving back downstairs, the sound of his door slamming shut shortly after, I couldn't help but laugh, "oh I can't wait until Monday" I said to myself.

* * *

_...Monday Morning 11:45am...  
_

My phone vibrated again receiving yet again another message from Cassidy asking where the hell I was, I pulled into the studio parking lot, Millenium Records was my record label and has been for 5 years, performing has been my life, singing and dancing, throughout high school Cassidy would set up gigs for me at local hangouts, school dances, talent shows, you name it I did it and owned it. Shortly after my 18th birthday Cassidy and I were approached after I performed at one of Miami's underage night clubs by none other than Johnathan Malcolm ,CEO of Millenium Records, and now 5 years later here I stand as his number one artist, named one of America's top 20 sexiest bachelors three years in a row, 10 VMA's, and 6 grammys. I locked my truck and headed inside, walking pass reception I nodded my head at Jacob sitting behind the counter, he gave me a silent wave and went back to his phone, I glanced down at my phone to see another message from Cassidy: _This is fucking ridiculous Austin, your almost an hour in a half late for rehearsal, get your ass down here NOW! _I rolled my eyes laughing as I walked down the hall to the dance studio, familiar music could be hear through the closed doors, before opening the door I glanced through the side window and stopped dead in my tracks.

I was mesmerized by the movement of her body, she and another girl stood behind Trent running through some moves, Elliot, Dallas, and Dez were a few feet behind them as they all broke into a hip hop line dance, but my gaze didn't leave her. She rolled her hips in perfect rhythm to the music, she wore a pair of tight black capris and a yellow off the shoulder mid-drift, her body glistened and glowed with the thin layer of sweat that covered it, her hair hung down her back in long loose curls...Suddenly the door swung open almost smacking me in the head, Cassidy stood there with a wide grin plastered on her face, "nice of you to finally join us superstar" she said, I glared at her, she stared back into the studio, my song still blared through the speakers as the group continued to rehearse, Cassidy looked back at me still smiling, "do you remember now what was so important on Saturday?" she asked. I stared at her confused then glanced back into the studio at the two girls dancing with the guys, my eyes widened, "shit!" I spat dropping my head, Saturday was auditions for my new dancers, then I perked up snapping my head up to look at my sister then back in at the studio, pointing at them, "their my new female dancers?" I gawked, she smiled proudly and nodded.

"Pretty amazing aren't they?" she said still holding the door open, I nodded putting my hand on the door frame holding it so she could walk in, I followed in after her making sure the door didn't slam shut as they continued to dance. "I think amazing is an understatement" I said quietly to her, Cassidy rolled her eyes, "this is nothing you should have seen their audition...and you would have if you weren't up partying to the late hours of the night" she turned to scowl at me, I sighed, "your my sister Cass, not mom" I said annoyed, she turned fully around standing in front of me blocking my view, "older sister Austin, and I'm also your manager, you better clean your act up because its really getting old. You maybe Mr. hot shit and all to your lady fans but to me your my stubborn headed selfish brat of a little brother who tends to take things for granted, I suggest you listen good, this is your last chance Austin, these girls were brought onto the group to give you a new angle...Don't fuck it up..got it!?" she growled. I sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the brunette beauty, "yea I got it, now do you want to introduce me to my new...employees" I said sarcastically sweet.

Cassidy sighed and shook her head before turning around and walking across the floor towards the group, "yo! Austin bout fucking time you showed up!" Trent hollered at me laughing as he dropped his sweat drenched tank on the floor by his bag. The two girls were getting a drink of water as I walked up with Cassidy, I shook all the guys hands, "yea, overslept" I replied, Dez laughed, "sure you did, what girl did you take home with you this time, or did Brooke just show up?" he asked fist pumping Dallas as they all laughed, I quickly glanced at the two girls that had just joined the group, the brunette had her eyebrows raised at the comment, _shit_. Trent slung his arm casually over the brunettes shoulder once she appeared next to him, something churned in my stomach but I ignored it, "well my brother, meet your two female leads" he stated proudly, Cassidy stepped forward gesturing to the dark haired girl first, "Austin this is Liana Williams..." she smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake, "nice to finally meet you" she said laughing with the guys, I laughed and shook my head taking her hand.

"And this..." Cassidy said turning to the brunette, "is Allison Dawson" my eyes met hers and I thought I became a puddle of goo right there on the dance floor, her doe like eyes were a deep golden brown, surrounded by thick lashes, her cheeks were a natural blush of rose, and her lips, oh my god those lips, perfectly full heart shaped. I stepped forward reaching my hand out as she stuck hers out, the moment they grasped one another a jolt shot through my whole my body, I kept my eyes locked on hers as the most perfect smile spread across your face, "it's nice to meet you, and everyone actually calls me Ally" her voice rang through my ears like an Angel playing the harp. I couldn't find a word to say so I did the next thing I could think of I smiled and nodded...god I'm an idiot.

All to soon Ally dropped my hand, "alright! so now that introduction have come and gone, lets get back to work, Austin's here so lets show him what we've got so far, then we'll run it from the top with him, everyone good?!" Trent asked, I walked to the front of the room and leaned against the mirror, my eyes landed on Ally again as she walked to her place, "alright here we go!" Trent hit play and as they danced, my eyes never left Ally...

* * *

_...2 1/2 hours later..._

_If you wanna be a cowgirl, get on top_  
_ Give me love, give me love, baby don't ever stop_  
_ You can ride all night in the rodeo_  
_ And if you make it to the morning, baby_-**Liana and I walked towards either side of Austin as he lip synched, spinning around pressing our backs to his sides**  
_ Don't you know_  
_ You're a cowgirl- **We bent down and shot up into a pose at the last note**_

Cassidy started clapping, "awesome, that was great you guys, but Trent I think we're gonna have to tweak the ending moves, I'm not liking the look of Austin sandwiched between the two girls..you know?" she asked looking at him, Trent nodded, "yea I see what your saying, I'll think of something maybe we can have one of the guys hold Liana, and then just have Ally strike a pose in front of him, you know since he's singing about a 'cowgirl'" Trent thought out loud. I glanced at Austin who was already staring at me, I smiled at him and turned back to Trent as he continued talking, "yea Elliot instead of sliding to the floor at the end walk along side Liana, and Liana when you do your spin I want you to land it and jump into Elliots arms, got it?" I leaned over looking at Liana, her and Elliot were stepping through it to see how they would land the ending pose before nodding at Trent. "K good and Ally, I want you to do the exact move that we just did but when you snap up into your pose make sure your completely up against Austin and pop your front leg out slightly in front of him, pretty much like your bodies are going to mold together.." he explained. I walked next to Austin with Trent and got into my ending pose, "there okay perfect, and Austin just wrap your arm around her waist, kinda like a protective and possessive way, your singing about sex in this song, your in control" Austins hand came up and around my waist laying across my hip, was it me or did I feel him tighten his grip a little around me...

"Okay yea I think that'll look perfect!" Trent said taking a step back to look at the ending pose, "lets take a twenty minute break then we'll run through the whole thing one more time before calling it a day" Cassidy said looking up from her Blackberry, we all nodded and broke away. I bent down to grab my water bottle and phone, Liana walked up next to me nudging me playfully with her hip, I glanced up from my phone at her, "what?" I asked, she giggled, "if I wasn't mistaken I do believe Mr Superstar hasn't taken his eyes off you since he stepped into the room" she teased, I rolled my eyes, "really Lee, behave" I said pointing my finger at her before bursting in a fit of giggles. Suddenly my phone started vibrating and his caller i.d. appeared, Liana glanced down and huffed a sigh, "are you seriously still with him?" she asked, before I hit the answer button I glared at her, "yes all relationships have their rough patches" I said, she scoffed, "rough patches are way different from deutsch bag boyfriends" she mumbled, I shook my head and walked out of the room answering the call...

"hey babe, your off work early" I said through the phone

"Yea well I got off early, slow day, where you at?" he asked

"rehearsal, member I told you last night I'd be here all morning..." I started

"Yea you said all morning its now going on 2:30 so when are you going to be done?" he snapped cutting me off, I bit my tongue trying not to snap myself..

"Collin, I'm working you know rehearsals tend to run late, we should be finishing up here soon, I'll call you when I get home" I replied quietly trying to keep my attitude to a minimum, god he could be such an ass sometimes.

"Fine, just don't be long, the guys and I are going to watch the fight tonight at 7 at Gallys, meet me there?" he asked, I sighed quietly,

"yea sure I'll see you there"

"k bye"

"bye" I hung up and leaned against the hallway wall, breathing out as I slid down it to sit on the ground, Collin and I met 2 years ago, 6 months after meeting he asked me out on our first date, its been probably one of the rockiest relationships I've ever head but I figure that comes in the package of being a dancer and traveling a lot. When I went on tour with Asher I was willing to do the long distance but a month after I left Collin wanted a break and a week after I got home we were back together. He definitely knows how to be an asshole, but some people forget that that's not all him, what guy doesn't act like an ass at one point or another in his life, there was something about Collin that just kept me connected to him, and to this day I still am not sure what it is yet...

"Hey Ally, we're about to start up again come on!" Liana said leaning on the door, I nodded and stood brushing my hair out of my face, we walked back in together, the guys and Austin all looked up, Liana leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Collin?" she asked referring to my expression, I rolled my eyes laughing because she could read me so well, I nodded, "Collin" I assured her. She sighed and rubbed my arm, "dance it off love" she said before walking past Austin to stand next to Elliot, Austin looked at me, "you okay?" he asked with concern lacing his tone, I smiled and nodded, "yea of course, just tired" he nodded and smiled back at me before Trent pulled us out of our gaze, "alright everyone from the top!"

* * *

**Okay so we've officially met Austin, and he's met Ally, woohoo! **

**Sorry it took so long I was having some difficulties with writing this chapter but I think it turned out pretty good, the next one may take some time, my birthday is this weekend and yea i'll be busy partying lol so Ill get it up by Monday is my late goal if I can it'll be up sooner.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it **

**xoxo**


	4. Brooke Alert

"Hey! Babe! Over here!" Collin hollered over the loud crowd of Gally's, I weaved my way through the bar to where Collin and 2 of his friends, Ryan and Mike sat, I placed my keys and phone on the table breathing out, "hey baby, hey guys" I greeted the three of them with a smile. Collin snaked his arm around my waist pulling me to him kissing my neck, "mmmm hey sexy, what took you so long?" he asked pulling away to grab his beer, Mike grabbed a stool from a nearby table and pulled it over to me I smiled at him, "thanks Mikey," turning my attention back to Collin, "yea I got out of rehearsal and went home to shower and change just took my time so I could relax a bit" I said casually. Collin took a large gulp of his beer eyeing me up and down, "so tell us about this famous Austin Moon" he said, I shrugged, "not much to really say just yet I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know him I just met him today we did really talk much except for a word here and there about the number we rehearsed. But other than that we didn't talk, his back up dancers however seem pretty chill, got to talk to them a little bit more oh! and Liana is the other female back up dancer!" I said excitedly. Collin rolled his eyes, "you still talk to that bitch, thought she moved to Europe?" he asked his voice laced with distain.

I scowled at him, "don't call her that Collin, and yes she was traveling Europe with a dance crew but she's back now and were working together, you know shes one of my best friends so knock it off!" I snapped at him, Ryan and Mike stared at the both of us, Collin glared at me, "yea well you need to look into some new best friends between her and those other two..." he began, I stood up from my stool cutting him off, "that's it I'm not gonna listen to this, you've obviously drank to much already and I'm not in the mood to deal with you being a dick, I'm going home..." I turned to Ryan and Mike, "bye guys make sure he doesn't drive" I instructed. "Hey! I'm sitting right here I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Collin growled from behind me, I spun around to face him, "obviously you do especially when your acting like a complete idiot, I'm going home don't follow me and don't you dare call me!" I spat grabbing my keys and phone off the table before turning on my heel and leaving.

* * *

_...2 Weeks Later: Wednesday..._

I was laying on my back in the dance studio, Dez was leaning over me pressing my leg into my chest helping me stretch, "...I can't believe you ate those waffles with all that ketchup how are you not sick!?" Liana asked Dez laughing as she sat in the center splits while Elliot pulled her arms forward helping her lay flat on her stomach on the floor. We all burst out laughing, 2 weeks into the job and already the 6 of us were almost inseparable give or take a couple nights, we had rehearsal everyday, we'd all go grab dinner afterwards, and for the past two weekends we had hung out getting to know each other, last night we had all gone out to a local diner near the studio called Melody's Diner and Dez was dared by Trent and Dallas to eat his waffles smothered but in ketchup, leaving Elliot, Liana and myself laughing and gagging. Dez sat my leg down while we all continued laughing and lifted my other one pushing it down to my chest stretching it to my ear, "what can I say I've got an interesting appetite, they honestly weren't that bad, it was a sweet and tangy kind of taste" he said casually, I shook my head in disgust wrinkling my nose.

_Bzzz Bzzzz... _I looked over my shoulder, "hey Trent can you slide my phone over?" Trent dug into my bag grabbing my phone, he scowled when he caught a glimpse of the I.D. before sliding it to me, "you still haven't talked to him have you?" he asked, I sighed picking up my phone and opening the text from Collin... _You need to call me, _I sat my phone back down and sat up when Dez sat my leg back down, "nope, two weeks and he still hasn't apologized for one insulting my friends and two just being an ass in general" I replied. Over these past two weeks with getting to know the guys they also learned about Collin, not to mention how he acted the last time I saw him, his attitude was getting worse not to mention his anger and I was tired of it. The guys already weren't the biggest fans of him and I wasn't sure if that would play against me or in my favor in the future, "well first off he shouldn't be texting you he should at least be the one calling you, you two have been together for two years?" Elliot asked pulling Liana to her feet, I nodded, he shook his head, "yea if you were my girlfriend there's no way in hell I'd be texting you, I'd be on my knees at your door apologizing. Liana and I giggled while the guys laughed but agreed.

Trent stood up glancing at the time, "well since Austin is yet again late, lets just get started" I sighed as Dez pulled me up to my feet, "should we even be surprised?" I asked pulling the hairband out of my hair to let it fall down my back in its natural loose curls, everyone snickered and shook their heads, Trent walked over to the stereo system to get the music ready just as Cassidy walked in with a coffee in one hand and her blackberry in the other, she looked up at us with a warm smile, "good morning every-" she stopped when she noticed someone was missing. "Again!?" she yelled, we all nodded and got into our starting poses, Austin was late everyday, Mondays were probably the worst because apparently the guy didn't know how to have just a down weekend. Don't get me wrong when he eventually arrived, rehearsals would run smoothly, he'd joke around with us between breaks but it would just be about the dances, Liana and I didn't really know him, he was pretty much just my boss rather than a friend the way Dez, Trent, Elliot and Dallas were.

_...3 hours later..._

"I swear I'm going to kill my brother and you will all bare witness to it!" Cassidy screeched slamming her phone down on the table, we were taking a quick water break, I grabbed my towel wiping the sweat off my forehead I dropped my towel back on my bag and grabbed my hair throwing it up into a messy bun. "I love the guy but how can someone be so irresponsible?" Elliot asked, a scowl plastered to his face, the guys all wore similar annoyed expressions, "Brooke is probably in town she has to be, he's been fucking late every day for the past two weeks" Dez said from next to me, I looked over at Liana who looked just as confused as I did and shrugged, "annndd whose Brooke?" I asked, Cassidy glanced up, "Brooke Stephens, she's a skanky ass piece of work, and she thinks she's got some claim on my brother, and Austin being Austin won't pass up a piece of ass when its flaunted right in front of him, no matter who it may affect in the works" she growled. I nodded making an 'o' shape with my mouth, Austin the womanizer, makes sense I guess just sad that the tabloids were actually right, Cassidy sighed, "he wasn't always like this, he just let the fame go to his head he's an amazing performer and he knows it, he's a good looking guy and he knows it, problem is he forgot that he used to be a great guy." Everyone nodded, Cassidy slapped her hands on her thighs and stood from her seat, "well I'm not gonna let his irresponsible acts take up the rest of your guys day, you've all worked your asses off today and there is nothing else to do except run it with Austin, so lets call it a day you all get out of here" she said.

We all looked at each other then back to her, "Cass, are you sure?" Liana asked, Cassidy laughed and nodded, "yea theres nothing else to be done so go on" we all nodded and walked over to collect our bags, the guys slung their shirts over their shoulders when the studio doors swung open and Austin walked in...

* * *

I rolled over as the sun pierced through my window blinding me, damn did I feel like shit how much did I fucking drink last night, rolling back over away from the brightness memories came flooding back as I stared at the sleeping brunette next to me..._Brooke. _Why does she do this to me every time, she shows up wants to go out just the two of us, but we end up at yet again another hot Miami club, drinks are bought dances are danced and next thing we know were walking through my bedroom door slamming into walls, lips attached, and tearing each others clothes off. Don't get me wrong Brooke is hot as hell, but with her its the same scene every time we're together, its all about the publicity being seen in the hottest places and with the hottest people, once she's liquored up she's the ultimate DTF, but I dunno I'm over it I've been over it but you put me in a party scene and I'll party even if I wasn't in the mood to begin with.

I'm not quite sure when I started getting tired of the old scene but I know who intrigued it and she hadn't left my mind since I first layed eyes on her, speaking of which I sat up and grabbed my phone glancing at the time, "SHIT!" I yelled shooting out of bed. Brooke stirred in bed and sat up, "whats wrong baby?" she asked sleepy eyed, I glared at her, "don't fucking baby me, did you turn off my alarm?!" I spat pulling on my boxers and a pair of jeans. She bit her lip and nodded, "well yea it went off this morning but you were still asleep and it was bugging me, we had just barely fallen asleep so..." she began, I pulled a v neck over my head, "god dammit Brooke! I'm fucking late for rehearsal! again!" I growled. Brooke giggled she seriously had the nerve to fucking giggle, "oh Austy stop worrying they can't do the show without you so its okay if your a little late now come back to bed" she said pouting her lip out, really? yea not cute at all more like pathetic. "Not over 2 hours late Brooke, jeez and being the main performer isn't even the damn point, god you know what I gotta go, get dressed you know your way out!" I didn't even bother taking a second look at her as I pulled my black leather jacket on and sprinted out to my car.

My truck screeched to a halt in the parking lot, everyone's cars were here, well duh why wouldn't they be? I got out and ran in, coming up to the doors I slowed my pace and controlled my breathing, pulling open the doors I walked in. Everyone glanced up at me I gazed at all of their expressions, the guys looked annoyed, Liana and Ally wore unreadable expressions and then my gaze landed on Cassidy, "well look who decided to grace us with his presence!?" she sarcastically announced. I rolled my eyes at her and walked in letting the door slam shut behind me, "yea sorry slept through my alarm, but I'm here sooo..." I said gesturing to the room. Cassidy shook her head, "your unbelievable Austin, rehearsal is over" she said I looked back at the group, everyone was gathering up their things, the guys had their shirts thrown over their shoulders, Ally took a drink of her water then pulled her tank top over her sports bra, I turned back to my sister, "how can it be over I just got here" I asked confused.

"They've been working their asses off on the new choreography for the past 3 hours Austin, what do you expect them to do just wait until your ready to show up, that's not how it works your majesty" she scolded. I raked my hands through my hair, Trent walked up to us, "hey Cass hey Austin, we're heading out everything good?" he asked, she nodded I looked at him, "yea sorry I was late bro just shit to deal with this morning" I said, "thought you said you slept through your alarm?" Cassidy asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed, "I did because of...ugh never mind" I said frustrated, "yo! Trent you coming?!" the three of us turned around the group was waiting by the door and immediately I noticed that Dez had his arm slung over Ally's shoulder, my stomach twist and turned as I stared at them, "yea! I'll meet you guys in the parking lot" Trent said, they all nodded and turned to walk out, "hey lets hit up the water park since it's still pretty early" I heard Elliot suggest, the two girls squealed, "yes! we still got a few more weeks of this warm weather might as well take advantage" Ally said, she jumped on Dez's back as they all walked out of the studio laughing and talking.

My nerves spiked as I watched Dez walk out with Ally piggy backing on his back, a hand was on my shoulder slightly shaking it, I spun around, "what?!" I snapped, Trent dropped his hand, "whoa dude chill what are you staring at?" he asked, I glanced from him to Cassidy who was shaking her head smirking. "huh? no uh nothing, since when did you all get so friendly?" I asked gesturing behind me at the group that was no longer there, Trent laughed, "I dunno since they became a part of the group we all hang out all the time, their some pretty awesome chicks" he said, "and you would know that if you actually hung out with your group, or I dunno showed up to rehearsal on time" Cassidy chimed in. I rolled my eyes once again at my annoying older sister, "yes Cass I get it I was late again, I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said, it was her turn to roll her eyes, "we'll see, try keeping your dick in your pants for at least one night and actually get a decent night sleep Brooke free and you'll see that it's not that hard to get up and make it to appointments on time got it?!" she snapped grabbing her purse and phone and stormed out.

I let out a deep breathe once the door slammed behind Cassidy, "seriously dude, you and Brooke aren't even an item and that chick owns you when she's around" Trent said, the two of us walked out of the studio and headed towards the parking lot. "She doesn't own me she just ugh I dunno, I'm over it and tired of it but some how she keeps weezeling her way back in" I said annoyed, Trent laughed and shook his head, "maybe you should try I dunno maybe taking Cassidy's advice, I mean seriously man you don't always have to go to the clubs or bars every night or every time you go out, try something different, low key. Why don't you come with us, take a load off give you a chance to get to know Liana and Ally" he insisted. We walked out to the lot, everyone was leaning up against what I assumed was either Liana or Ally's car since I knew what all the guys drove, we made our way over to them, Ally started laughing at something one of the guys just said, her laugh was amazing and I couldn't help but smile. She noticed us walking up along with everyone else, "hey about time, lets get going we still need to go pick up our stuff" she said allowing her fit of laughter to come under control. "Alright lets head out, come on Austin come with us?" Trent said, everyone looked at me, Ally smiled, "yea Austin come with us it'll be fun" she said, I smiled and was about to answer when my phone started going off, I sighed and dug it out of my pocket, "Brooke alert Brooke alert" Dez mumbled.

I slid open the message..._I need a ride home, remember you drove last night, and I'm not calling a cab I'll wait til you get home xxxB. _I dropped my head back, "dammit" I mumbled, I looked back at everyone the guys shook their heads, I didn't want her at my house any longer than needed, "sorry guys gonna have to take a raincheck...next time though" I said. Ally bit her lip and nodded and gave me a small smile, she turned around and opened her car door Liana walked around to the passenger side, the guys all leaned off her car, Dez patted me on the shoulder, "like I said...Broookeee Alert!"

* * *

**Best Birthday Weekend ever...I'm still exhausted and recovering but it was worth it lol...thanks for the bday wishes xoxo  
**

**Anyways here's the new chapter hope you all enjoyed it we got to get more of Austin POV in this one sooo hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW**


	5. Goody Two Shoes? HA!

_...Friday..._

_Bzzz Bzzz, _keeping my eyes on the road I dug my phone out of my bag, taking a quick glance at the I.D, "dammit" I slid it open to answer, "Collin I'm on my way to rehearsal, what do you want?" I asked. "I'm not gonna chase after you Ally, you need to talk to me eventually!" Collin yelled, I pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio, slamming my car into park, "chase me?! God forbid I expect that from you, Collin you were a complete asshole to me, and you talked shit yet again about my friends and still you've yet to have the decency to apologize about any of it!" I yelled into my phone. He laughed through the line, "I'm not gonna apologize about something that is true, their trashy" he said in a stone quiet tone, my jaw dropped, "god your such a fucking asshole! I lived in the same neighborhood since I moved here Collin, are you calling me trashy too!?" He sighed into the phone, "I want to see you tonight" he stated changing the subject and ignoring anything I just said, I closed my eyes trying to compose myself before saying another word.

I took a deep breathe, "that's too bad Collin, I don't want to see you and I have plans tonight" I said quietly, "with who?!" he growled, "the girls, not that its any of your concern" I spat back. "Damn right its my concern, everything you do is my fucking concern!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, taking another deep breath, "Collin like I said I'm at work, I don't want to argue and honestly I'm done talking to you now, I don't want to talk to you anymore today, I-I'll call you tomorrow" I said. "You seriously won't come see me tonight?" he asked shocked, "I said no Collin, I have plans with my 'trashy' friends as you like to refer to them as and I'm still pissed...j-just dammit! you know what I gotta go I'm gonna be later I'll talk to you tomorrow bye" I said, "Ally!" I hung up.

I got out of my car and made my way inside, "hey Ally! Wait up!" I spun around at the sound of my name being called, my eyes widened a bit as that head of blonde hair made his way towards me. "Hold on did I sleep through my alarm clock too, or is this just a miracle day" I teased, Austin playfully glared, "good morning to you too sunshine" he said once he reached me, I laughed. "I'm just joking, but wow it's nice to see you here early" I said smiling, Austin laughed and held open the door for me, "thanks" I said, he nodded with a warm smile. "So no girlfriend Brooke to keep you occupied?" I teased knudging him in the arm as we walked through the reception area, Austin laughed "no thank god, I actually got a full not one but two nights sleep" he replied, I nodded. "She can't be that bad can she?" I asked, Austin glanced down at me, wow were his eyes gorgeous, it was like looking into a world of dark chocolate mixed with caramel and gold... "She is, and she actually isn't my girlfriend..." he answered his words trailing off.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just assumed" I said apologetically stopping in the middle of the hall, Austin shook his head laughing, "no its coll, I mean we're just more of that benefit kind of arrangement, but I dunno I'm over it and I'm not quite sure that she's getting that he said. I stayed quiet and continued walking, "thats cool, I've never really understood the whole friends with benefits kind of thing or no strings attached" I said honestly, "really?!" Austin asked his eyes going wide with amusement, I nodded. "Yea really, it's never appealed to me, everyone is human and has feelings, sex in an intimate thing and at one point or another someone is going to develop feelings and well get attached, it's natural" I said casually. "But how could you say that if you've never tried it?" Austin asked, I stopped walking again and turned to look at him, his eyebrow was raised and he had the cockiest and yet cutest smirk plastered on his face, I shrugged, "because I know how I am, making out with someone is one thing, but I'm not just gonna let anyone get the goods" I smirked back. "Besides are you really going to stand there and say that not once in this whole arrangement with Brooke that not once did you ever feel anything more than just lust for her?" I asked.

His smirk dropped a bit and he stared off into nothing not saying a word, I giggled and took that as my answer, "like I said Austin, we're human and we all have feelings, even you crazy celebrities" I said giggling I turned and continued walking. "So wait!" he called from behind me, in a second we were walking side by side again, "you make a valid point, but I only felt something for Brooke in the very beginning when we first met, after getting to know her both personally and well uh physically, I realized thats all it was for me...physical and we're good with that" he said. I couldn't help but laugh, "Austin you don't have to explain yourself to me" I said, he chuckeled a bit, "well I just don't want you to think I'm some deutsch bag" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Why would what I think about you even matter?" I asked confused, his eyes locked with mine, "it matters to me" he said in a serious tone. My smile faltered at the sound of his words and my heart sped up, "but you don't even know me, a-and I barely know you" I started, Austin shrugged, "I want to get to know you and after our little convo just now, I'd say you know a hell of a lot more about me that I do of you" We reached the door to the dance studio, Austin opened the door, holding it for me I smiled at him, "well what do you want to know?" I asked as we walked in.

Elliot and Dallas were stretching and talking in the corner as we walked in, "everything.." he laughed, "who is the goody two shoes Ally Dawson?" he asked, my jaw dropped, laughing out loud I replied, "oh Mr Moon you are very much mistaken, don't be fooled I am far from being a goody two shoes" I said setting my bag down, "oh yea?" he challenged, I nodded. "Just because I don't sleep around and party every moment of every day doesn't mean I'm a virgin mary and don't know how to let loose and have fun. I just don't need to give up and flaunt my body to do it" I said confidently.

"You've got that right!" we turned to see Liana walking up to us with Trent and Dez, I laughed, Liana looked from me then to Austin, "Ally is anything but a dull moment" she stated, Austin nodded his eyes not leaving me. "Well I'll take your word on the Liana but I'll still have to see it for myself he said, "well its your lucky day Moon" Liana said looking at me, "we still on for tonight?" she asked. I nodded, "yep 9 o clock" I answered, Liana smirked and turned back to the guys, "you guys got plans tonight?" she asked them they all looked at each other then shook their heads, "well you do now, you guys are coming out with Ally and I and your going to have fun...our way" she stated. I laughed, "I dunno Lee, it may not be their scene.." I began, "what do you mean?" Austin asked, I shrugged, "its a locals spot downtown, it's not your usual hot Miami nightclub, there's no media, no paparazzi," I explained, Austin just smiled, "sounds perfect then" I cocked an eyebrow at him and nodded, "alright then, if you guys are down then I'm all for it, plus you guys will get to meet two of my other halves" I said excitedly. Trent clapped his hands together, "well then lets get through this rehearsal so we can move on to tonight I'm amped up for it now!" he hollered walking over to the stereo system...

* * *

_...5 Hours Later..._

We were all walking back out to the parking lot, "so you've got the address we'll see you guys there at 9" Ally explained, "well hey why don't we pick you up, we all go together?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head, "nah it's cool I'll just see you all there, but thanks" my hopes dropped with disappointment but I didn't let it show, I smiled at her and nodded, "alright well then we'll see you girls tonight" I said, she gave me her gorgeous warm smile and turned to get into her car, Liana walked around the back of her car to the passenger side, patting me on the chest, "oh you boys are in for a fun night" she said casually before sliding in...

Fun night huh?...I sure hope so

* * *

**So we got a lil Aussly in here of the two of them talking...it was a little shorter than expected but don't you worry the next one is gonna be awesome your all gonna love it! and it will be LONG!  
**

**xoxo**


	6. Ricky's

I pulled my black button up over my white wife beater tank, leaving it unbuttoned and rolling the sleeves up to my elbow, my dark blue jeans hung just right showing the waistband of my boxers and nothing more. I stared at myself in the mirror nodding, '_tonight's gonna be different, tonight's gonna be a start to a change' _I thought to myself, "dude Austin lets go!" Dez yelled from downstairs, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and wallet, stuffing them in my back pocket I sprinted downstairs and grabbed my keys following Dez out the door.

"Dude are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked glancing at Dez who was staring down at his phone, he nodded, "yep we should be coming up to it soon, make a left here" he instructed, I sighed and glanced back to the road. We were somewhere downtown, it wasn't a bad area but it also wasn't the parts of Miami that the guys and I were used to, as I made the turn Dez and I were greeted by a bright red flashing sign, _Ricky's Cantina. _People swarmed the outside of the club, some were just arriving from their cars while others just stood outside talking, laughing and smoking with one another, I slowly pulled into the parking lot and made my way towards the back where only a few spots were left open. "Whoa!" Dez exclaimed as we both got out of my truck I nodded walking around to the back and leaning against the tailgate, "when's everyone else suppose to show up?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Well don't you boys looks spiffy" I turned my head to see Liana walking up with Trent, Dallas, and Elliot, I smirked, "us? Look at you Ms Williams I'm so used to seeing you in sweats and t-shirts for rehearsal you definitely clean up nicely" I said, she sported a pair of white fitted jeans that rode low on her hips and a black strapless top, her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and her piercing green eyes stood out bright against the smokey makeup she wore, She smiled and took a bow, "why thank you, now shall we?" she asked looking at all of us.

My brows furrowed, "wait aren't we kind of missing someone, where's Ally?" I asked, "oh she'll be here in a bit, she had to deal with some...stuff" she said casually, "now come on follow me" she instructed grabbing Elliot's arm and walking ahead. The rest of us followed close behind receiving a few confused and unknown looks from by standers, we came up to the front door where two very burly and husky guys stood, the eyed each of us down til their gaze landed on Liana. "Liana Williams! Long time no see baby girl!" the bald white guy said smiling down at her, she smiled brightly and jumped to give him a hug, "Hi Steven, hey Broderick! I know I was in Europe but home now!" she said excitedly, the guys and I all stood quiet by her until the other one..Broderick spoke up, "and who are your guests LiLi?" he asked staring at each of us, damn I could only imagine seeing one of these guys pissed off. Liana turned to the five of us, "we've got some VIP guests tonight boys, first timers, this here is Elliot, Trent, Dez, Austin and Dallas" she said grinning at us, the two men smirked and shook all our hands, "alright then well Kir and Trish are already inside, Ally coming tonight?" Steven asked, Liana laughed, "you know it, she shouldn't be to far behind us, Broderick opened the door for us and immediately loud music blared out into the Miami air, he nodded "alright well we'll see you all in there, gentlemen enjoy" they said gesturing inside.

Ricky's was huge on the inside, it wasn't like the other Miami nightclubs that the guys and I were used to going to it was more down to earth, homie feeling, a long wooden bar spread across one wall, booths lined the outer part of the room while round cocktail tables framed the dance floor, colored christmas lights and white lights hung low and draped across the ceiling, a stage stood up in front of the dance floor and off to the side of it a DJ was set up. People filled the floor dancing and swaying to the beat and rhythm of the music, all in all it was awesome, Liana led us over to two vacant cocktail tables, pulling them together we all took a seat, suddenly a short espanic girl with dark curly tendrals bounded up to us, "Liana mammas!" she squealed pulling Liana into a bone crushing hug, "Trish, oh my god girl look at you, you look amazing!" she said pulling away from the hug, Trish smiled and turned to us, smirking she looked us all up and down, "and who do we have all here?" she said popping her hip to the side she looked over her shoulder, "hey Kira, get your tiny ass over here!" she yelled across the floor, we all looked up to see another girl come out from behind the bar, she was darker with brown eyes and wavy hair that fell down her back, I'm not gonna like both girls were gorgeous and I know for a fact the guys noticed it too.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Trish and Kira, these are two of mine and Ally's best friends, granted I'm the newest to the group by a couple years but still, Fab 4 is what you got here," Liana said pointing between the three of them. We all smiled and introduced ourselves shaking their hands, immediately I noticed an attraction between Kira and Trent and Dez and Trish but I'll just keep that to myself, "where's Ally at?" Kira asked. Liana rolled her eyes and sighed, "bullshit" is all she said and the girls nodded, "are you fucking serious still?" Trish asked, Liana nodded, "yep, he doesn't know when to stop" okay now I was officially confused. Trish and Kira both nodded, "alright well we'll be right back we'll go grab a round of beers for everyone until Ally gets here, we hear this is your guys' first time at Ricky's so we'll have to make sure it won't be your last" Trish said with a smirk before turning and walking off with Kira back to the bar.

"Okay so whats the 'bullshit' deal with Ally you girls were talking about?" I asked, Liana hopped down from her stool, "Collin" she stated, I stared at her blankly, "annnd who is Collin?" I asked, she stared at me confused, I looked at her then the guys who wore her same expression, "what?" I asked. "Collin is Ally's boyfriend" Elliot said casually, my stomach turned it felt like my heart stopped, "boyfriend?!" I asked shocked, everyone nodded, "yea for 2 years they've been together" Trent said, Liana scoffed, "yea making it a year in a half to long" she said irritated, the guys all nodded. "Wait hold up Ally has a boyfriend?" I repeated, Kira and Trish walked up setting down two pitchers of beer and some chilled glasses, "I take it blondie here hasn't heard or met Collin?" Trish asked, everyone nodded, "well none of us have had the 'pleasure' of meeting him yet but she's told us what's been going on the past few weeks" Dez said. I just sat there quiet listening to them all talk, Ally had a boyfriend and from what they were telling me he was an asshole, the girls excused themselves to the restroom after the conversation about Collin. "Wait hold on" Dallas spoke up getting mine and the guys attention, I glanced up to see him smirking at me, "you've got it for Ally don't you Moon?" he said, everyone snapped their heads towards me, "what?! huh?!, what made you say that?!" I defended. The four of them smirked and nodded, "holy shit dude you do, it all makes sense now" Trent said, "what makes sense?" I asked tried to sound casual and irritated of the assumption, "rehearsal you never take your eyes off her, you've been pushing yourself away from Brooke ever since Ally and Liana joined the group, not to mention your not as much the asshole you used to be" he stated.

"Love you to bro" I said sarcastically, "and not to mention the moment you found out she's got a deutsch bag of a boyfriend your face completely dropped" Elliot said, "don't forget he's yet to deny it" Dez said raising his finger, the four of them just smirked at me, I was about to say something when the girls walked back up, "what'd we miss?" Liana asked, Elliot laughed and shook his head, "oh not much, just guy talk" he said casually and I let out a breathe of relief. Suddenly we heard a bunch of hollers and whistles coming from the entrance of the club, the guys and I all turned to see what was going on, "and that should be our girl now" I turned back around to see the three girls smirking, "goddamn!" Trent yelled, I spun back around and my eyes about bugged out of my head, if I thought the Liana cleaned up nicely I'm not sure what I could say to described what I was looking at now...

She walked in smiling, hugging, and saying hello to a bunch of different people, her hair was curled to perfection falling down her back in thick loose waves, her makeup was simple, perfect, and flawless, and her outfit...holy shit her outfit. She had on a black pleated skirt that came to just her midthigh, it swayed and spun with every move she made, she wore a bright red lace sleeveless top that gave off the perfect amount of cleavage and stopped right at her belly button giving the perfect peek a boo of her sparkling belly button ring, and with the black strappy heels that she wore her legs, perfect and tone went on for days. I shook my head trying to control myself from oggling at her, she leaned over the bar to give the older man a kiss on the cheek as he kissed both of hers then pointed our table out to her. Her eyes landed on us and her smile grew brightly as she made her way over, "hey I'm so sorry I'm late" she apologized once she reached us, "don't worry about it girl, everything good?" Kira asked her eyeing her, I poured a glass of beer and handed it to Ally, she smiled, "thanks" then turned back to Kira, "as good as its gonna get for now, but I don't want to think or talk about it so lets have some fun tonight" she said taking a sip of her beer. I lifted my glass, "here here, I'm with Ally, to a good time tonight" everyone laughed and lifted their glasses and we all clinked them together.

"So how long have you girls been coming here?" Trent asked, I pulled up another stool for Ally next to me, "uhh lets see 5-6 years now, Trish's grandpa owns the place, so even though we were in high school we got to come and hang out, it was mainly because we just wanted to dance" Ally explained. "Wow, so clubbers since your early teens, that goody two shoes is already starting to disappear from my mind" I whispered to Ally, she giggled and nudged me in the arm, "so we know you and Liana can dance hip hop obviously since you got the job, but what else do you girls do?" Elliot asked, Ally and the three other girls looked at each other and laughed, "you name it we can dance it" Kira said confidently. "Oh really?!" I said, they all nodded...

_Cool me down_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic (Red One)_

**"Ally!" We all turned as a guy came up between Trish and Ally grabbing her by the hand**  
_ Yaa right now..._  
_ I'm hotter than the Tropics_

**"Girl you know what time it is come on?!" he hollered over the growing loud music, Ally laughed and sat her beer down**  
_ Take me down (Mr. Worldwide)_  
_ Mumbai Cuba baby let's go (Priyanka)_

**She hopped down from her stool and turned to us smirking, "really" she said looking at me and winking, the guy led her to the center of the floor**  
_ La-love me all the way to Rio_  
_ (Desi girl)_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_

_ [X2]_  
_ Tumko jo dekha maine- **The guy grabbed Ally by the hand and spun her out as the two began to salsa dance**_  
_ Toh maine ye jaan liya hai_  
_ Pardesi babu ne_  
_ Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai- **"Whoa you go girl!" Trish yelled out**  
_

_ I'm like Bon Jovi..._  
_ I'm wanted dead or alive_- **Then everyone started hip hop dancing**  
_ And you all better get with it_  
_ And in the music game_  
_ I'm worth more dead than alive_  
_ But that's okay, I live with it_  
_ That's why I live everyday like my last_  
_ Priyanka step on the gas_  
_ From Morocco to Mumbai_  
_ Bollywood to Hollywood is all about the money_  
_ Hey!_

_ Baby it's so beautiful_- **Ally walked slowly forward her step hitting each beat as she rolled her hips to the music**  
_ Must just play and see_  
_ But if you want the world_  
_ I suggest you come with me (come with me)_  
_ La-la la la la... (Come with me)_- **She pumped her chest out with each beat, my eyes couldn't leave her**  
_ La-la la la la..._

_ [X2]_  
_ Cool me down_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_  
_ Yaa right now_  
_ I'm hotter than the Tropics_- **The guy she danced with ran his hands all the way up her legs, her sides reaching her hands and spinning her around the floor..._dammit._**  
_ Take me there_  
_ Mumbai Cuba baby let's go_  
_ La-love me all the way to Rio_

_ Desi girl_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_

_ [X2]_  
_ Tumko jo dekha maine_- **This time all the girls on the floor were spun to different dance partners, it was like they all knew exactly what to do and when to do it.**  
_ Toh maine ye jaan liya hai_  
_ Pardesi babu ne_  
_ Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai_

_ To Cuba's free_  
_ I can't go_  
_ But I'll meet you in Rio for sure_  
_ But before I make a pit stop in Miami_  
_ Home of the Heat and the old school photos_  
_ Got women by the boat loads_  
_ Went from Tootsies, Rolex and Cocos_  
_ To the Exhumers, Turks and Caicos_  
_ No more rumors maybe say say SOS_  
_ It's a fact that Pit is no liar_  
_ Give me a radio we'll take the entire_  
_ Ms World & Mr Worldwide_  
_ You already know that this thing is on fire_

_ Baby it's so beautiful_- **Ally waved the girls out, "get your asses out here!" she yelled, the girls laughed and jumped down from their stools, the guys and I watched in awe**  
_ I must just play and see_  
_ But if you want the world_  
_ I suggest you come with me (come with me)_  
_ La-la la la la... (Come with me)_  
_ La-la la la la..._

_ [X2]_  
_ Cool me down_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_  
_ Yaa right now_  
_ I'm hotter than the Tropics_  
_ Take me there_  
_ Mumbai Cuba baby let's go_  
_ La-love me all the way to Rio_

_ Desi girl_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_

_ [X2]_  
_ Tumko jo dekha maine_  
_ Toh maine ye jaan liya hai_  
_ Pardesi babu ne_  
_ Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai_

**Suddenly everyone broke out forming a circle as the tempo changed, a group of guys started break dancing in the middle, then it changed again and Ally and the girls stepped forward popping and rolling their hips, everyone roared and cheered, the guys and I along with them.**

_ [X2]_  
_ Cool me down_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_  
_ Yaa right now_  
_ I'm hotter than the Tropics_  
_ Take me there_  
_ Mumbai Cuba baby let's go_  
_ La-love me all the way to Rio_

_ Desi girl_  
_ I'm feeling so exotic_

_ [X2]_  
_ Tumko jo dekha maine_  
_ Toh maine ye jaan liya hai_  
_ Pardesi babu ne_  
_ Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai_

The song ended and everyone cheered and applauded, the guy that stole Ally away pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek, hmmm who was he, the two of them and the girls made their way back over to our table. "That was fucking awesome Ally!" Trent said high fiving her, she giggled and re took her seat next to me, "thanks, everyone this is Marco, Trish's brother, and pretty much like a brother to all of us" she said, my nerves calmed as she mentioned him to be a friend, Marco smiled and shook all our hands. "Yea that's kind of a Ricky's tradition when that song comes on these four are mandatory to be on the floor" Marco said laughing, we all joined in, I leaned over Ally's shoulder, "we're definitely gonna have to battle it out on the floor tonight" I whispered into her ear, she turned her head smirking at me and nodded, "your on Moon" I smiled back at her. Her gaze left mine as she glanced behind me, her smile dropping as her eyes went wide, "Ally?" I asked concerned as her face went white, I caught her beer as it slipped from her hands, the group noticed the change and stared at her then Trish spoke up, "oh my god" we looked at her to see she was staring at something too, we all turned around as the whole bar went quiet.

He stood at the end of the bar by the entrance, dressed in military cami's and a huge sack slung over his shoulder, Broderick and Steven stood behind him smiling broadly, he stared at our table, "Alex?" I heard Ally whisper from behind me. She jumped down from her stool and sprinted across the floor, the marine grew a huge smile on his face as he dropped his sack just in time to catch Ally in a hug, everyone started clapping and cheering I turned back to the group to see that the guys looked just as confused as I did, the girls on the other hand were all laughing, crying and cheering. Liana turned to us and laughed, "and that would be Alexander Dawson, Ally's older brother was deployed to Afghanistan a year ago" she explained wiping away a few tears. "And there are my other favorite girls" a deep voice said from behind me, the guys and I all stood up as Ally and him approached us, the girls all squealed and gave him big hugs, Ally stood there smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks, I put my arm around her shoulder, "you okay?" I asked over the noise, she turned to me and smiled giving me a hug, "never better" she answered before pulling away. Alex turned to me, "well this isn't Collin, did you finally come to your senses Ally-gator?" he asked smiling at me, Ally rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, "no butthead, this is Austin, Liana and I are his two new backup dancers," she introduced us, his eyes widened a bit, "awww a celebrity at Ricky's, that's a new one well nice to meet you Austin" I nodded, "and you to sir, and thank you for your service" I said shaking his hand, he chuckeled and took off his cap, "please call me Alex, I would of changed but I literally just stepped off the plane and made my way here.

We all spent the next hour talking and getting to know Alex, he was 3 years older than Ally they were from Cookeville Tennessee, when Ally was 14 Alex graduated from high school and joined the marines, leaving for boot camp only two weeks after graduation, 10 years in the service and he's been deployed 6 times. We didn't talk much about his tours, especially with how personal they can get, so the conversation switched to stories of Ally and Alex growing up, once Ally moved to Miami and met the girls, Alex got his post switched to Fort Lauderdale so that when he was home he'd be close to his sister and that's how he came to know and love her three best friends..."these four girls are the biggest handful I've ever come across and that's saying a lot coming from a marine" Alex said laughing, Dallas sat down three more pitchers of beer, "hope you guys are willing to handle them" he continued, "hey!" all four girls said in unison, we all laughed as Alex pulled his sister into a hug, "you know I love you" he teased.

"So enough about me what about all of you, Alls Li you girls are obviously still dancing, Ally what about your singing?" he asked, the guys and I all snapped our heads up, "singing?!" we yelled, Ally blushed and pushed Alex. "What? Girls does she still sing?" he asked looking at the other three, "yeah whenever we're here we get her up there, but we're all busy so we don't come as much as usual" Kira explained. "Wait wait ...wait" I said holding up my hands, "Ally since when do you sing, you never told any of us" Ally bit her lip blushing, "well it's never come up and I dunno I've been singing probably as long as I've been dancing" she said. The guys and I all gawked at her, "well see now you have to sing for them Alls" Trish said, Ally shook her head, "oh no no I do not" I smirked, "aw come on Ally you can't tease us like that" Dez whined, Trish walked away and came back with a microphone holding it out to her, Ally crossed her arms and shook her head, "nope" Alex smirked at her, "you sure about that Alls?" he asked she nodded, he shrugged and turned in his stool cupping his hands around his mouth, "whose ready to hear Ally sing?!" he yelled. "Alexander Dawson!" Ally screamed, Alex sat down laughing along with the rest of us he shrugged and grabbed the mic from Trish as the whole room cheered and yelled in agreement, "well now you can't say no to everyone" he simply said.

She glared at her brother before sticking her tongue out at him making us all laugh, she sighed and grabbed the mic everyone cheered louder as she accepted, she turned to Kira and Trish, "alright then you two are singing with me" she said, they laughed and nodded before both going to grab a mic. The three stood from their stools, the club went quiet as all eyes were on them, Ally turned to Kira and Trish and nodded, she turned back to our table and looked at her brother...

**Ally:**

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_- **Kira and Trish started snapping their fingers to the beat**  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address,_  
_In a torn-up town, no post code envy_

**_All Three:_**

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._- **She smiled glancing at me, a huge smile grew on my face as I heard her sing**  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

**_Ally:_**

_And we'll never be royals **Trish and Kira-(royals).**_  
_It don't run in our blood,_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler **Trish and Kira-(ruler),**_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy.- **The three of them stood up and made their way up on the stage**  
_

**_All Three:_**

_My friends and I – we've cracked the code._  
_We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
_And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_- **Everyone started cheering in the club**  
_We didn't come from money._

_**All Three**_  
_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom._ - **We all started snapping and clapping along to the beat**  
_Blood stains,ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_**Ally:**_

_And we'll never be royals **Trish and Kira-(royals).**_  
_It don't run in our blood_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler **Trish and Kira-(ruler),**_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy_

**_Trish and Kira:_**

_Ooh ooh oh_

_**Ally:**_  
_We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_  
_And I'm in love with being queen._

_**Trish and Kira:**_  
_Ooh ooh oh_

_**Ally:**_  
_Life is great without a care_  
_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals** Trish and Kira-(royals).**_  
_It don't run in our blood_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz_  
_Let me be your ruler **Trish and Kira-(ruler),**_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

We all jumped up from our stools clapping and hollering for the girls, the three stood in a line and took a bow before returning their mics and coming back down to our table. Alex turned to look at me, "amazing isn't she?" he said, I smiled, "amazing is an understatement" I said, he laughed and nodded turning back to his sister as she approached our table. "That was awesome Ally, girls you all sound amazing!" Elliot said as they retook their seats, "How come you didn't pursue your singing Alls, you've got it" I said, she shrugged, "our parents weren't the most supportive of our choices, so I pursued the one that took me somewhere quick and that was dancing, I mean don't get me wrong I love singing but dancing is what I do" she said. Alex shook his head along with me, "singing and dancing is what you should be doing Alls, don't get me wrong Austin I'm glad she's one of your dancers and all but she can be so much more" I nodded, "oh I completely agree with you" I said. Ally laughed, "okay we're gonna changed the subject now...in fact what time is it?" she asked, I pulled my cell out of my pocket, "umm 1:30" I answered, her eyes widened, "okay ya'll I'm calling it a night, I've got to be up early" she standing from her stool, "really you gotta go?" I asked bummed she smiled and nodded, "you all stay here and have fun, I'm exhausted anyway.." she turned to Alex, "I'm assuming your staying at my place or are you gonna get a cab back to base?" she asked him. He laughed, "and pass up a big comfy bed and privacy hell no I'm crashing with my sis, I'll have one of them drop me off, if that's cool with you guys?" He asked turning to all of us, we all nodded, "yea sure man one of us we'll take you" I said, Ally smiled, "thanks, alright well I'm out of here so I will see you all on Monday morning" she said hugging the girls goodbye and kissing her brother on the cheek, "I'll walk you out" I said standing up.

We walked out of the club and across the lot to her car, "I've been meaning to ask you, what year is this?" I asked, Ally turned around leaning against her car door, "she's a 1976 mustang, I helped Alex fix her up and then he ended up giving her to me for my sweet 16 been driving her ever since, although on my 18th I had it repainted to the racer yellow with the black race stripe, felt like it gave it more character" she said. I smiled, "well its definitely a looker, not to mention yellow is my favorite color" I said, she grinned, "well thanks for walking me out, I had a great time tonight and I'm really glad you guys came especially you" she said, I perked up, "really why me?" I asked, she laughed, "because this is the first time you actually got to come out with all of us, it was nice, besides our convo earlier today I feel like I've known you forever now" she said happily. I smiled and nodded, "yea I feel the same way...ummm well drive safe" I said quickly changing the subject since I so badly wanted to kiss her right there, she smiled and leaned off her car unlocking it and sliding in, "goodnight Austin" she said through the open window, I stepped back from her car, "night Ally".

* * *

**okay just so you know the night is not over, I am just super tired right now and need to go to bed so this will be a two parter it will go up tomorrow night, annd ohhhh boy you guys are in for some fun :) hope you enjoyed this xoxo  
**

**i promised long and I deliverd lol**

**I do not own:**

**Exotic: Pyranka ft Pitbull**

**Royals: Lorde **


	7. Meeting Collin

I walked back into the club as Ally drove out of the parking lot, making my way back to our table I noticed Trent and Kira were out on the dance floor dancing awfully close to one another as well as Dez and Trish, I smirked at the four of them and retook my seat next to Ally's brother. "Ah there you are, thought you were just walking her out?" Elliot said raising an eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes, "we were talking is that a crime?" I asked, Liana and Dallas laughed, "you totally have your eyes set on Ally?" Liana said, my eyes widened when Alex turned his head to stare at me, "why does everyone keep saying that, can't two people just get to know each other and be friends?" I asked holding my hands up. "No" they all said in unison, including Alex, "especially not when there is as much chemistry as there is between the two of you" Liana continued, "whaaaat, what chemistry?" I asked trying to sound confused, this time it was Alex's turn to laugh, "Austin, I've only known you for a couple hours and the way you stare at my sister and how the two of you act, I can even see it" he stated.

I gawked at him, "really?" I asked quietly, he laughed again and patted me on the back, "now if she ever gets over this Collin la la land, maybe she'll realize it too" he said, his face going hard when he mentioned Collins name. "What's the deal with him anyway, I mean you guys say they've been together for 2 years now, I mean obviously the dude's gotta be doing something right to be able and keep a girl like Ally with him" I said, every word I spoke tasted like sour venom. The other four had rejoined us at the table, "it's more like he's doing something even more wrong, Ally is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, she believes in second chances, forgiveness, and all that shit, but the worst part about is Collin abuses that to his advantage.." Trish began to explain, "...he knows the exact words to say to her to turn the table and make her feel like she was the one out of line, or that she has part to blame in why he fucked up or acted like an ass," she said. I nodded silently, "but I dunno after the shit he pulled last week Ally has yet to let him of the hook, she told him earlier that she didn't want to talk to him the rest of the day and that she just wanted to be left alone.." Kira began, "but of course Collin being Collin doesn't take no for an answer, after she got home from rehearsal he showed up at her place.." she continued, "What?! That shit brain showed up uninvited?" Alex asked, his voice threatening, Trish put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Kira nodded, "yea, hence why she was late tonight, he wouldn't leave until she forgave him" she explained, "so she forgave him?" Dallas asked in shock, all three girls sighed, "it's what got him to leave, although I don't think she meant it, she said he..." Kira trailed off, "what did she say Kira?" I asked.

She looked at the other two who both shook their heads, the guys, Alex and I all looked at each other then back to them, "what's going on girls?" Alex asked, Kira shook her head, "it's nothing and honestly I don't think we should be talking about Ally's personal life when she's not even here, so lets change the subject," she said taking a sip of her beer. "Yea guys remember it's suppose to be a fun night, and now we have Alex's homecoming to celebrate so lets not talk about Collin anymore" Trish said cheerfully, "speak of the fucking devil!" Liana spat, we all looked at her and she was glaring behind me. I turned around and saw a group of four guys that had just walked into Ricky's, "what the hell is he doing here?!" Kira growled, Trent put his arm over her shoulders, "calm down, you girls need to keep it cool" he said to all three of them, "he's probably here looking for Ally" Trish said quietly, I glanced at Alex who was eyeing one of the guys down.

I turned back to the group, "well then it's good she went home" I said, they all nodded, "well well, who do we have here, Sergeant Dawson home from the sand dunes, thought you weren't expected back for another 3 months?" a voice came from behind me, I saw the girls tense up, my guys stood up casually, Trent kept a hold on Kira pulling her to his side, Elliot grabbed Liana by the arm softly and pulled her in front of him putting both his arms on the table on either side of her caging her in. Dez and Dallas walked behind Trish and leaned against one of the pillars in the club, Dez kept his gaze on the back of Trish and every now and then glanced at the group of guys. I slowly turned my gaze to owner of the voice, he was my height, with dark black hair and icy blue eyes, he was smirking at Alex and obviously couldn't tell how tight Alex was gripping his beer mug, "came home early to surprise my baby sister, shame you weren't here to witness it" Alex said. Collins smirk disappeared from his face at the sound of Ally's name, "Ally's here, where?" he growled, "she's not here" I found myself growling back, both Collin and Alex snapped their heads towards me, "and who the fuck are you?!" Collin snapped.

Forcing a cocky grin on my face, I stuck my hand out "Austin Moon, and who might you be?" I asked casually even though I already knew, Collin glared at me, "so your the one that my girlfriend is dancing for" he spat his gaze growing darker. I kept myself calm, "I guess I am, her and Liana are my two female back up dancers," I said casually, Collin scoffed, I glanced at Alex who was watching me and Collin intently, "just as long as that is all she continues to be to you" I looked back at Collin and shrugged grabbing my beer, Collin took a step towards me and grabbed the beer out of my hand slamming it down, the girls jumped. "Did you hear me fucker!?" He growled in my face, I shot up from my seat getting right in his face, "I suggest you get the fuck out of my face, Ally and I work together and we're friends, not that it's any of your goddamn business" I seethed. Alex and Dez were now on either side of me, Collin glowered back at me neither of us backing down as we stared down the other, "anything that bitch does is my fucking business" he said. It happened in a flash, Alex got right in Collins face, "what the fuck did you just call my sister?!" he roared, I grabbed him by the shoulder and stood between him and Alex, "you watch who your talking about...friend" I said in a quiet menacing tone.

An older espanic man approached all of us, I hadn't realized that the music had stopped and we were currently the center of attention, "Collin, you and your buddies here need to leave..now" the older man ordered. Collin finally broke his gaze from me and glanced at the older man, smiling like an ass he patted the man on the shoulder, "don't worry pops, we weren't going to stay long, I was just..." he looked back at me, "...looking for someone, we're leaving" he said, my fists were balled up tight and shaking, the four of them turned and walked out of the club. Dez slapped both Alex and I on the back, "come on guys take a seat have a beer and cool off" he said, I finally turned my gaze away from the exit and pulled up my stool, "thanks for having my back man" Alex said clinking his beer to mine, I nodded, "yea Austin, thats the first time I've seen you not loose your cool and go full out brawling that guy" Elliot said. "Trust me I wanted to pound his face in, but I don't think Ally would be to happy with me or her brother if we beat her boyfriend to a pulp" I stated taking another sip of my beer, Alex laughed, "I don't give a shit, Ally would eventually get over it, shit she needs to get rid of him" he said staring at nothing as he gulped down his beer. "Maybe easy for you as her brother to say that, but I see her everyday and work with her, I don't think I could handle the cold shoulder from one Ally Dawson" I shuddered at the thought of her not wanting to even look at me let alone talk to me.

Alex slammed his finished glass down, "well I don't know about all you guys and gals, but I'm spent not to mention I'm still in need of adjusting to the time change" he said standing up, he slapped me on the shoulder, "Austin my man it was awesome meeting you, guys, I hope I see more of you guys again before I have to leave again" we all stood up and shook his hand. "Well Alex why don't I drop you off at Ally's, I'm gonna call it a night too" I offered, he smiled and nodded, "yea thanks, give us a little one on one to get to know each other better," he said laughing. The guys and girls stood up, "yea I think we're all calling it a night, told you guys our nights were eventful" Liana said proudly, we all laughed, "we're gonna run to the restroom, LiLi you mind giving Kir and I a lift home?" Trish asked, Liana smiled and nodded, "yea no problem" Trish smiled, "okay, I'm gonna run to the restroom be back, hey carrot top don't go anywhere until I get back" she smirked and winked before heading towards a hall by the bar. We all glanced at Dez whose jaw was dropped and his cheeks were glowing red, I slapped him on the back, "nice one man, alright ladies, Kira it was nice to meet you, Liana I'll see you Monday, guys" I hugged the girls good bye, then Alex and I headed out of the club saying goodbye to Broderick and Steven who both sat on a stool by the exit.

Broderick held open the door for us, "Austin my man it was nice meeting you, come back here again, you guys handled that shithead good but next time just deck his ass" he said, we both laughed and nodded, "see ya guys" we both said, Broderick nodded and shut the door. No one was outside, we could hear the music start back up inside, but other than that just the footsteps from our shoes walking along the pavement was all that could be heard, "I'm parked towards the back of the lot" I said pointing to my the outline of my black F350, Alex nodded and slung his sack over his shoulder. "So you do you really have a thing for my sister?" Alex asked as we made our way across the parking lot, I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, "umm well yea, I mean I don't know what it is but I've been intrigued by her since the moment I laid eyes on her...just know Alex I'd never doing anything to disrespect her" I said quickly, he laughed, "I know man, don't worry I don't believe everything I read in the tabloids" he said. I glanced at him and laughed, "really you read the tabloids?" I asked, he shrugged and laughed, "hey we need something to keep us entertained while out there in the desert" he stated, we both chuckeled as we neared my truck.

"I will tell you something Austin, Ally is not only my baby sister and family, but she's my world, we're all each others got when it comes to family and blood, she's got the girls and I'm happy that she has them and she may come across as easy going and forgiving and loving, but she's also a hard one to read at times. I never truly know whats going on in her mind until she tells me, it's kind of what makes her Ally, she'll never lie to you, but she also won't say something until she's ready..if that makes sense" he said looking at me, we had stopped walking I turned to him and nodded, "no it does". He nodded and continued walking, "she's an amazing person, and one hell of a girl I just wish someone had her heart that actually deserved it" he said, I thought I saw him take a quick glance at me when he said it but it could of just been my imagination. "And what you don't think I deserve her heart sarge?" We both spun around to see Collin and his four buddies standing behind us, Alex dropped his sack, "what the hell are you still doing here Collin?" he growled, Collin laughed and looked at me, "Blondie here and I have some unfinished business" he stated, I scowled at him, "and what would that be?" I asked, he smirked and without warning swung his fist right into my jaw.

I stumbled backwards as the pain from the blow shot through my whole face, I glanced up to see Alex fighting with one of the guys on the ground, "for one, no one EVER stands up to me when it comes to Ally_ ever!" _He roared, I spit out some blood and stood up straight, I shrugged "guess there's a first time for everything" I stated before punching him back then tackling him to the ground. I delivered another punch to his face right before he kneed me in the stomach making me double over, two pairs of arms grabbed me and lifted me up, I looked to see that it was his other two friends, the third was still throwing blows with Alex. Collin stood up and laughed, "maybe your right fucker, first time for everything like you getting the shit beat out of you by me" he said before punching me in the face a few times, I slumped to the ground out of the two guys grip, Collin kicked me in the side a few times while I was down. "Oh my god! Austin! Alex...Kir go get Steven and Broderick hurry!" I could hear Liana scream, and the sound of running feet coming towards us, "shit come on Collin lets get out of here!" I rolled over to see his two buddies taking off across the street, Collin kicked me one more time before following after them, "shit Austin! bro you okay?!" Dez and Trent were running up to me, Dez helped me up as I held onto my side, "fuck! that hurts" I growled as I bent over in pain. Alex walked over to us with a bloody lip and an already forming shiner on his eye, "you okay man?" I asked, the girls came running up to us with Broderick and Steven hot on their tails, "Austin, Alex are you guys okay, what the hell happened?!" Liana screeched, I was to busy trying to take deep breathes Alex spoke, "Collin and his friends were waiting for Austin, jumped us both as we reached Austin's truck."

I leaned against a nearby car, the world was spinning and I felt like I was gonna throw up, "Austin, your head it's bleeding, how many fingers am I holding up honey?" Liana stood in front of me holding up her hand, I tried to focus but couldn't, "fuck" I gasped. Dallas caught me and through my arm over his shoulder, "we need to get him to the hospital, three of them were attacking him" Alex stated, the girls nodded, "no way, he can't go to a hospital if this shit gets out that Austin was in a bar fight, he's screwed" Trent explained, I nodded with him in agreement as I put my weight on Dallas. "Okay so what let him have a concussion, and possibly some broken ribs" Liana yelled, I couldn't help but laugh, "my ribs aren't broken, girls don't be so dramatic, they just fucking hurt like a bitch" I said. Everyone was quiet for a second, "Ally's" Trish said, everyone including me looked at her, "what about Ally's?" Dez asked, the girls and Alex all nodded, "she lives the closest to here, you can't or won't go to the hospital so we'll take you to her place, you can recover there," Alex said. "Why not just take him home?" Elliot asked, I glared at him, "would you like to explain to my sister what happened tonight, because I sure as hell don't" I said irritated.

"Oooooo shit yea that's right, my bad man, alright well how do we get to Ally's?" Elliot asked turning to Liana, she nodded "Dez you drive Austin's truck with Alex and Austin, the girls are coming with me, and you three follow behind, it's not far from here, let's go" she instructed. Dallas and Alex helped me up into the passenger seat of my truck, Dez hopped in the drivers seat while Alex threw his sack in the bed and then climbed into the backseat, the girls pulled out in Liana's honda and waited for the other three to pull up in Trent's charger behind me. We pulled out onto the main street and followed the girls, "I didn't know Ally lived down here" I said, Dez nodded, "neither did I" he stated, "Ally was only 16 when she graduated from high school, she moved out here once she got her scholarship to Florida State, she had a dorm on campus, Ally got a job here at Ricky's and that's how she came to meet Kira and Trish, shortly after is when she met Liana when they both joined the dance team at FSU, when she turned 18 she left the dorms and got her own place, she has this thing of having something to call her own, you know" Alex explained from the back seat. Dez and I nodded in silence, Liana made a right turn onto another street and then turned into an apartment building parking lot,_ Miami Springs Aparments, _Dez parked along side Liana's car as the girls got out, Trent parked in a spot behind us across the way.

"So this is where Ally lives?" Dallas asked looking up at the building, "not to shabby for the area" he said, "hey not all of us can live in ruby's and diamonds" Trish sneered, glaring at him, Dallas put his arms up, "no I'm sorry that's not what I meant" Liana shook her head, "enough come on lets get him upstairs, Kir do you have a tissue he's bleeding like crazy" Liana said looking at me. "Huh? I am?" I asked lifting my hand to me head, I felt something sticky and gooey, bringing it down to eye level, my eyes widened, "damn!" I cursed, Kira came beside me and pressed a tissue to my head, "ssss shit ow ow ow!" I whined, she rolled her eyes, "don't be a baby now come on, Trent you got him?" she asked.

We all walked into the lobby of the building, it was very vintage and old, I liked it, the floor were a deep wood, the walls a cherry oak with old fashion chandelier lights and lamps, Alex walked up to an intercom near the elevator, he skimmed through the names then hit a button, "Ally its Alex, buzz me in" he said through the intercom. We all waiting a moment, "come on up" her voice rang through the speaker, there was bell sound then the elevator doors opened, we all filed in, Alex hit the 12th floor out of the 15 that there were in the building, Kira kept pressure on my head as the elevator rose, "I swear to god if I ever see that piece of shit again" Liana growled, Elliot put his arm around her, "calm down Li, he's okay their both okay" he said quietly. The elevator coast to a stop and the doors slid open the girls filed out followed by Alex and then us, we followed them down the hall to a door at the end of the hall, _1212, _Liana knocked on the door three times and we waited, "coming!" we heard from the other side of the door, "Shadow get away from the door" I heard her say to someone or something, we heard the click of a lock and the rattle of a chain, then the door swung open revealing Ally and all her beauty, she was in a pair of black shorts and a black fitted tank top, her hair was up in a messy bun and not an ounce of make up was on her face, all in all she looked like a complete angel. The smile fell from her face when her eyes landed on me, "oh my god what happened?!" she screamed stepping forward she cupped my face in her hands, oh her amazingly soft warm hands, I smiled cheesily at her, "I had the pleasure of meeting Collin tonight" I said before passing out...

* * *

**Okay first thing is first I apologize for not getting this up yesterday, I got home from work was exhausted and then ended up taking my frined to the ER we didn't get home until almost 2 am so i was a little tired, don't worry everything is okay she's okay and we're back on track.  
**

**So here's the second half to their night out lol what'd ya'll think?**

**You know what to do!**

**xoxo**


	8. Nurse Ally

I fumbled with my keys until I found the one to my door, opening it I switched on the light and was immediately greeted by Shadow, "hey baby boy, you must be hungry" I bent down to pick him up, I shut the door behind me latching it and putting on the chain. I walked into the kitchen switching on the light, I sat Shadow back down on the ground as I went about getting his food together, grabbing the can opener and a can of chunky tuna I emptied into his dish by the patio door, "eat up big boy", I through the can out and made my way down the hall to my bedroom. I stripped out of my skirt, top and heels and stepped into the flowing hot water of my shower, washing off all the make up, sweat and smell of beer off of me, I washed my hair and then stood under the running water for a little bit longer to just enjoy the feel of it. I towel dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun, then threw on a pair of pajama shorts and my black tank top, I glanced at the time _2:05am, _I made my way down the hall to my guest bedroom and put on a fresh pair of sheets and pillowcases for Alex, I went across the hall to the guest bathroom to make sure there was toilet paper, shampoo, conditioner and body wash, _beep beep, _I poked my head out of the bathroom at the sound, "Ally its Alex let me up" his voice rang through the intercom in the hall, I glanced at the time, _2:20, _well that wasn't very long, I thought to myself, I pressed the button, "come on up" then hit another button that would signal the elevator for him.

I walked into the living room to flip on the tv, late night shows from the oldies always tended to be on, I smiled when I came across _I love Lucy, _I sat the control down on my coffee table when there was a knock on my door, "coming!" I called out making my way down the hall, Shadow was standing on his hind legs pressing against the door meowing, "Shadow get away from the door" I shooshed him away with my foot and he disappeared into the kitchen, I laughed and unlocked the door and pulled away the chain, opening it. It wasn't just Alex that stood there, who sported a bloody lip and black eye, but the whole group, my heart dropped when it landed on the blonde in front of me, "oh my god what happened?!" I cupped his face in my hands, his head was bleeding, nose, lip was busted and the whole left side of his face was bruised up, I glanced at Alex then back at Austin who suddenly had a wide grin on his face, "I had the pleasure of meeting Collin tonight" and then his eyes drooped and he fell slack, Kira squeaked as she tried to hold up half his body, Alex stepped in and took over, "jesus, okay bring him in, everyone come in I don't need my neighbors coming out to this" I stepped aside as Trent and Alex carried Austin into my apartment, the rest of the group followed in, "lay him on the couch, Trish can you go grab my first aid kit from the hall bathroom?" I asked walking into the living room I kneeled down in front of the couch where Austin lay passed out.

I looked over at my brother who was sitting in the recliner his head lay back against the cushion, "what the hell happened?!" I growled looking from him to the other guys, Alex leaned forward in the chair as Trish returned with the kit and Liana and Kir came from the kitchen with some towels and a bowl of warm water, I gave them a look of appreciation then turned back to Alex, "well?" I asked. Alex sighed, "Collin showed up at Ricky's shortly after you left, things got a little heated between me and him, your friend here stepped in to calm the situation and Collin only turned on him he got mouthy about you, something about you better only be just his dancer and nothing more, a few names were called and that didn't sit well with Austin or me, the guy not only stood up for you Alls but for me as well, George stepped in before anything could escalate and kicked Collin out. He came looking for you Ally, and Austin told him you weren't there, once they left and things calmed down we all decided to call it a night, Austin offered to drive me here so the two of us left, as we reached his truck Collin and his buddies jumped us, well more like jumped Austin, I don't think he was expecting me to be with him," Alex explained.

My heart continued to pound harder with everything he told me, I looked down at Austin even all bruised and bloodied he still looked handsome as ever, he barely knew me and he stood up for me and had my brothers back, "...when Collin hit Austin I lunged for him but was intersected by one of his buddies, Collin and the other two went after Austin, I tried to get to him to help Alls I did, but this asshole wasn't holding back on me, eventually the girls and the rest of the guys left the club and that's when Collin and his buddies took off." I couldn't believe this, Collin how could he do this, not only did he go after my co worker but he technically attacked my brother, jesus this was to much to take in, I glanced back down at Austin who was beginning to stir, I sighed "okay, and why wasn't he taken to the hospital, why bring him here?" I asked looking to all of them. Dez stepped forward, "you've seen the magazines Ally, the media would have a field day with this if Austin showed up at a hospital, they'd make it out that he started another bar fight over nothing, he can't take anymore bad press his career is riding on a thin line, it's why you girls were brought into the picture" he said, I looked at Liana who wore the same confused expression as me, "us? why us?" Dez laughed, "well as in having two female dancers join the group, it'd give Austin a different edge and persona show that he's able to change up and branch out...and well I can definitely speak for all of us when I say Austin has definitely changed since you...girls showed up" he explained, the last part he eyed Austin and smirked before looking back at me and dropped the smile...weird.

I nodded, "right okay, well I'm gonna get him cleaned and patched up, you guys are welcome to stay I can pull out some sleeping bags and pillows" I offered looking at the guys, they all shook their heads, "nah we're good to drive Alls, but thanks just take care of him k?" Elliot said looking down at Austin with a worried expression, I smiled "don't worry guys he'll be fine" I stood up and walked them to the door, they all hugged me goodbye, the girls followed behind them. "Call us tomorrow girlie, let us know how everything goes" Trish said hugging me last, I nodded and watched them all make their way back down the hall to the elevator, Dez spun around "oh Ally!" he called I was about to shut the door when he came running back down, "here, Austin's truck keys, he'll need them to get home" he said sheepishly, I giggled and took them from his hand, "drive safely Dez" I said before shutting and re-locking the door.

I walked back into the living room where Austin still lay past out, Alex came in from the kitchen gulping down a glass of water, "is it cool if I jump in the shower?" he asked, I nodded, "yea go on to bed Alex I'm good here, you need me to look at the lip?" I asked, he laughed and shook his head, "marine remember?" he said cockishly, I rolled my eyes and tossed a towel at him, he laughed and caught it tossing it back. "goodnight Alex," I said grabbing another towel and dipping it in the warm water, "hey Alls?" Alex called quietly, "hmmm?" I answered not looking up as I started to clean off the blood on the side of Austin's face, "he's a good man, Austin, hope you see that" Alex stated, I glanced up from what I was doing my hand pausing, Alex was staring at me intently, I sighed and nodded, "I know he is Alex, I know" I said, he smiled and turned to head down the hall. Austin stirred again as I continued to clean the blood of his face, god what the hell did he hit him with a brick, I dipped the towel in the water again and softly cupped Austin's cheek in my other hand as I began to work on his bloody nose and lip, his eyes fluttered open and met my own, I pulled the towel away from his lip and smiled at him, "hey" I said softly, a smile grew across his face, "hey" he replied back in a husky voice.

* * *

Her warm golden brown eyes stared back at me, her hand dropped from my face and she sat back on her knees, "think you can sit up?" she asked I nodded and slowly sat up, the room spun a bit, my head was pounding I flinched and gripped my side, Ally immediately sat forward placing her hands on my shoulders to help me sit up straight. "Damn," I cursed under my breath, I opened my eyes to see Ally staring at me, worry filling her eyes, "Alex told me what happened, I'm so sorry Austin" she apologized I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, her forehead creased, "what's so funny?" she asked, picking up a towel and dipping it into a bowl of water. "You are, Ally why are you apologizing your not the one that did this your boyfriend did" I said, she nodded slowly and leaned forward her face just a few inches from mine, she started wiping away the blood on my lip, I flinched a little when the towel came in contact with the split. She bit her lip, damn was that cute, "sorry, I'm almost done, you've got a pretty nasty gash on the top of your head" I smirked not taking my eyes of her face, "it's fine, feels good actually" I admitted, Ally let out a small giggle, her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. I shifted a little on the couch and winched, hissing out in pain, "shit! that hurts" I gripped my side, Ally gasped, "I'm gonna need to look at your side Austin, I don't want anything to be broken...ummm the lighting isn't the greatest in here do you think you can walk?" she asked. I scooted towards the edge of the couch and nodded, Ally stood up and held out her hand, I grabbed hold of it with my free hand and kept a grip on my bad side, for someone so tiny and petite she was pretty damn strong since she pulled me up to my feet.

Immediately she pulled herself under my arm, wrapping her arm around my waist, careful to not put pressure on my rib cage, we slowly made our way down the hall, "Alex is using the guest bathroom so we'll just go to mine" Ally said, we passed by a closed door and I could hear the water running, I nodded. She pushed open the door to her bedroom with her foot so she could keep a hold on me, her room was nice, the walls were a warm yellow, white curtains hung from the three windows, a queen size bed sat under the biggest of the windows, a fluffy ivory comforter with beige and yellow pillows decorated the top, a vanity sat in one corner covered in different bottles of perfumes and a picture frame of her and the girls, in the other corner a tall four drawer dresser with a tv on top of it stood next to a door that I assumed was her closet. Under one of the smaller windows a keyboard was set up with an acoustic guitar propped up against the window, "nice room" I gasped out as I took in my surroundings, Ally giggled "thanks, come on just a few more steps" she said as we turned towards another door, she leaned over and flipped on the switch, the room filled with light it was all white marble with bright red walls and sponge painted music notes in white that were spread sporadically around the bathroom, "here take a seat on the toilet, I'll be right back I'm gonna go grab the first aid kit from the living room, don't pass out on me again" she said pointing at me, a hint of smirk made itself noticed on her lips, I laughed and nodded, "promise".

A few minutes passed and Ally returned with a first aid kit under her arm and a glass of water with some Advil in the other, she sat the first aid kit on the counter and came over to me, "here, take these and drink, otherwise your gonna have even a worse headache tomorrow" she said, I smiled and took the pills and water from her, downing it in just a few gulps. She nodded in approval, "alright slugger off with the shirt so I can take a look at those ribs" she instructed, I smirked at her, "jeez Ally, I'm beaten up and your already trying to get me out of my clothes, can you at least take me out to dinner first" I teased, Ally rolled her eyes and dropped down to her knees in front of me as I lifted my shirt over my head, "your cute Moon, but not that cute, besides your the one that suppose to take me to dinner not the other way around" she stated, I smiled, "I'd love to you just need to tell me when your available" I said, she froze and looked up at me, her cheeks turned a rosey shade..._yes! _I smiled bigger at her, she bit her lip trying to suppress the smile that spread across her face, she shook her head and looked back down.

"Can you bend forward for me?" she asked, I did as she said, she nodded "okay good now try leaning to the side" she instructed I nodded and followed, wincing "fuck!" I gasped, she pushed me back up straight, "well good news their not broken, but their bruised, umm I'll wrap them up to keep them firm and tight, but your gonna need to take it easy at rehearsal Austin" she said standing back up to grab the kit off the counter before kneeling down in front of me again. "And how am I suppose to do that?" I asked, she rolled her eyes, "like I just said just take it easy you can rehearse but you can't go full out, good thing your next concert isn't until next weekend so you should be feeling better by then" she said pulling out a roll of gauze and medical tape. I sighed and nodded, "now sit up straight" she said, I did as I was told, she sat up on her knees and placed the gauze on my side, I winced a little, but her touch was light and soft, she held the end with one hand and wrapped the roll around my back bringing her frame closer to me, I couldn't help but take a silent whiff of her scent, it was so mesmerizing, strawberries, coconut, and fresh linen, it officially became my new favorite sent. After a few more rounds she pulled away, "okay just hold here, keep it tight" she said taking my hand and placing it over the gauze, she leaned down and grabbed the tape, replacing my hand with a few strips so that it held it firmly in place, "there, that should hold nicely" she said standing up.

I patted the side, and could barely feel any discomfort, "wow good job, where'd you learn this?" I asked, she sat the kit back on the counter and turned to me, "get up and come sit on the counter so I can get those cuts patched up" she said not answering my question. I stood up and walked over to her lifting myself up on the counter, she grabbed some peroxide and some cotton balls, standing in between my legs she began to clean the gash on my head. "When you have an older brother in high school who tended to get into a lot of fights with guys over his little sister you learn to become a nurse most of the time after school" she said, answering my question. I laughed quietly, "Alex a fighter, I can't picture it" I said sarcastically, this got me a big smile and a laugh from Ally as she continued to clean my head, she threw the cotton balls in the trash and grabbed a bandage, placing it to my head, "hold it there" she instructed. I did and she grabbed a square band aid peeling the paper off, she replaced my hand with hers pulling the bandage away and placing the band aid to my skin, my hands dropped and instinctively fell to her hips, she froze as did I, my hands staying where they were. Her eyes met mine, I felt my hands grip a little tighter to her hips, tracing small circles, her breathe hitched, "I don't mean to cross a line, but I-I really want to kiss you right now" I said, my voice was deep and almost a whisper.

She gulped, "A-Austin" she began, I pulled her closer..._knock knock _"Ally? You guys in there?" Alex's voice came from Ally's bedroom, Ally jumped back a step from me, my hands falling from her waist, "y-yea we're in here, come on in Alex" she called out, her eyes not leaving mine as she spoke. A second later Alex appeared in the door way of Ally's bathroom, "hey man how you feeling?" he asked, I broke my gaze from Ally to look at him, and smiled, "a lot better, your sister here really knows what she's doing" I said, Alex laughed, "yea she does, she has me to thank for all her practice," he said throwing his arm over her shoulder as she packed up the kit. She rolled her eyes, "I thought you were going to bed?" she asked opening the cabinet and placing the kit inside, "I am just wanted to come check on my buddy and say goodnight to my baby sis, now Austin you want the guest bedroom, I can take the couch" he offered. Immediately I shook my head putting my hands up, "no no, it's totally fine, I probably should get going anyways" I said jumping down from the counter, immediately I swayed loosing my balance, Ally's arms were around my waist holding me up, our eyes locked again, "your not going anywhere Austin" she said sternly.

I licked my lips, closing my eyes god I wanted to just capture her lips with mine, I nodded, "come on, Alex can you help him to the living room, I'll get some blankets and a pillow". Ally disappeared out of her bathroom while Alex walked beside me, we walked down the hall to the living room where Ally was finishing up making the pull out bed, it looked almost as comfy as her bed, _dammit Austin stop, _I mentally slapped myself as I sat at the edge of the sofa bed, "alright man, I'll see you in the morning, who knows maybe if we're lucky Ally will make us one of her famous Saturday morning breakfasts" he said winking at Ally, she rolled her eyes, "yea like you said if you guys are lucky, now both of you go to bed" she said pointing down the hall. Alex laughed throwing his hands up in surrender, he kissed her on the forehead and retreated down the hall, not before turning around to send me a wink that Ally didn't see. "Well if you need anything please help yourself to the kitchen, um bathroom is down the hall, and if you feel any discomfort please just come wake me up," she said, I nodded there was so much I wanted to say and I couldn't find the words, I laid back against the pillow she brought out, oh my god did it smell good, just like her.

She got up and began turning off the lights, I didn't know what came over me but the words were out before I could stop them, "he doesn't deserve you" I said, I heard her sigh before the final light turned off, "night Austin" she whispered in the dark. I heard her footsteps walk down the hall, getting quieter and quieter until the click of a door insinuated she was in her bedroom, I took in a deep breathe, my eyes suddenly felt very heavy, as they closed all I saw was one thing, those big beautiful golden brown eyes.

* * *

**Two words...AUSLLY MOMENT!  
**

**what did you guys think hehe, I was pretty proud of it...n-e who a Collin/Ally face off is in store.**

**xoxo**


	9. I Promise

The smell of coffee filled my senses, I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud I shifted a little but couldn't roll over something was putting pressure on my chest, I let out a yawn blinking my eyes open. I was greeted my a black furry face and two very green eyes staring back at me, purring, "uhhh" I began, the cat blinked and shifted forward then licked the tip of my nose, I heard someone chuckle behind me, "that must mean he likes you" I tilted my head up to see Alex leaning against the wall with a coffee mug in his hand. I shifted and sat up in bed, the black cat jumped off my chest onto a spot next to me, kneeding at the sheet it curled up and dozed off, "Austin meet Shadow, that little fur ball is Ally's pride and joy" he said gesturing to the cat, I laughed and scratched behind his ears, he began purring again and rolled on his side, "yep he really likes you" Alex said laughing and taking another sip of his coffee. I laughed, "well feelings mutual" I said standing up to stretch, Alex leaned off the wall, "how you feeling?" I stretched my arms behind my back, "surprisingly good, side is a little sore, head doesn't even hurt," I said, Alex laughed and walked into the kitchen with me in tow, "yep that would be the working magic of my sister, coffee?" he offered, I nodded and took a seat on the stool at the kitchen island, I looked around, "Ally still sleeping?" I asked.

Alex laughed shaking his head, "oh no, she went for her jog this morning" he glanced up at the clock above the stove, _8:26am, _"she should be back any minute now" he said handing me my cup of coffee. "Jeez what time did she get up?" I asked realizing how early it was and why was I even awake especially after last night, I shook my head, "uhh she usually gets up about 5:30/6 its only a 5 minute drive to the beach, she jogs a couple miles then goes for a swim before coming back" Alex said leaning against the counter, "wow and she does this everyday?" I asked, he took a sip pressing his lips together nodding, "yep". Suddenly we heard the door open and slam shut, Ally came storming down the hall almost completely passing the two of us in the kitchen, "uhh Alls?" Alex called her, she halted and backed up a few steps, once again I couldn't help but stare, her hair was wet, she was in a pair of tight yoga shorts and a bikini top, she was pissed and yet her eyes were glazed over with tears.

Both Alex and I noticed I was on my feet in a second, "Ally what happened?!" Alex asked, she took a step back and shook her head, "nothing I broke up with him" she stated quickly pulling her zip up over her arms, I caught a glance though of a red mark on her upper arm, both of them. "Then why are you so upset?" he asked, he obviously didn't notice what I did so I kept it to myself and decided I'd ask her when she was alone, Ally shook her head, "I dunno a two year relationship down the drain wouldn't you be upset?!" she said laughing, I took another step towards her but she backed up, "I-I'm gonna go take a shower, then I'll cook you guys breakfast" she said quickly, her eyes not meeting mine, she turned on her heel and hurried down the hall slamming her bedroom door behind her. I looked at Alex who shook his and shrugged, "I guess there's some good news, Collin is out of the picture" he said, I nodded and retook my seat at the stool turning and looking back down the hall, "I have a feeling he's not" I said quietly.

* * *

I jogged out of the water ringing out of my hair, I ran up the sand to where Charles sat painting yet again another landscape, "have a nice swim?" he asked not taking his eyes off the canvas, I took a seat on my towel nodding, "yep, did an extra mile today felt I needed to clear my mind a bit more" I said, he sat his brush down and turned to look at me over his half moon specs. "You gonna spill or are you gonna make me wait out a few more silent sighs?" he asked, I giggled, "no so last night we all went out..." I told Charles everything that happened yesterday from Collin showing up at my apartment after rehearsal to Austin and the gang showing up at my door at 2:30 this morning with Austin and my brother beaten up thanks to Collin, hell I even told him about what happened between Austin and I in my bathroom. I took a deep breathe when I was finally finished telling him the whole story, I finished tying my tennis shoes and looked up to see Charles smirking down at me from his chair, "oh god what?" he shrugged his shoulders, "sounds like your boss Austin has a thing for you Ally" I threw my head back on my shoulders, "obviously Charles, he told me he wanted to kiss me last night or this morning" I said exasperated, Charles chuckled, "and it sounds like you have something for him too" he continued, I snapped my head up, "what?!"

Charles chuckled again, "it's not a bad thing Ally, and from what I've learned of this Collin character, he doesn't deserve a girl like you, and I've known you as long as you've been dating him, don't think I didn't notice a change in you as time went on" he said sternly. I sighed and nodded, "not to mention after what he pulled yesterday why would you still even want to be with a guy like that Ally?" he asked, I shook my head, "I don't even know anymore, I guess just from being together for so long I just was used to everything, just became a constant cycle" I said looking out over the waves, Charles sighed, "Ally I'm going to give you some advice on relationships, so listen and listen good, when it comes to a relationship its a two way road, it's never just one persons way, it takes compromise and a lot of work, it should never feel like a chore and it should never become just the same cycle over and over. Especially at your young age, these are the times when your relationship..whoever it may be with should be full of surprises, adventures, and excitement around every corner, yes there maybe some drama and heartache but it shouldn't be the majority of your relationship" he said.

I nodded and dropped my head onto my knees as I listened to him speak, my phone started ringing from my bag, I reached in and pulled it out seeing Collin's picture pop up on the I.D. I sighed and hit ignore before putting it back in my bag. "Your going to have to talk to him sooner or later pumpkin" Charles said, I stood up and gathered my things, "I know I'd just rather do it in person and get it over and done with you know, rip it off like a band aid" I explained, Charles nodded and stood up from his chair, "that's my girl, you'll be okay and this Austin fellow, I have a good feeling about him" he said happily, I rolled my eyes and nudged him in the shoulder, "slow down there Charles, one man at a time in my life please" I said giggling. He shrugged his shoulders, "as of right now Ally there isn't a man in your life, just a spoiled rotten boy that doesn't know a good thing when he's got it" he said seriously, I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the scent of pipe tobacco and Old Spice, "see you tomorrow Charles" I said pulling away, he smiled and waved me off.

One of my favorite things about Miami mornings, is the drive through the empty streets, my windows rolled down and my hair blowing through the warm morning air, barely anyone is on the road especially on a weekend at this time, I pulled into my parking spot and immediately my morning turned sour when I noticed a familiar Tundra parked a few spots down. He was out of his truck before I could even turn off my ignition, _well there's no escaping him now, its now or never Ally just breathe, _I coached myself as I got out of my car. "Why the hell did you ignore my call?!" he yelled, "hmm good morning to you too Collin, how was your night? Oh that's right you were to busy jumping my brother and my boss, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him. He took a step back in shock, "where'd you hear that?!" he growled, I stared at him in shock, "are you seriously going to try and deny it, you jumped my brother and Austin Collin, my brother is staying with me, and when they showed up at my apartment bleeding I kind of had a few questions on what happened!" I continued yelling. His face grew dark, "they? Is he still up there?! Did you have him stay the night?! Are you fucking him?! _SMACK! _his cheek turned a bright red as I lowered my shaking hand.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you, I have been nothing but faithful and loving to you and all you do is treat me like shit, your rude to my friends, my family, and on top of it you get into a fight with my boss and friend, shit 3 to 1 what the fuck is the matter with you?!" I hollered. "He has a thing for you! I can tell..." he began, "and so what if he does, is it such a bad thing that someone may find your girlfriend attractive Collin, I'm not invisible to the world just because I have a boyfriend...wait no scratch that ex boyfriend!" I stated. He took a menacing step towards me, grabbing me by both of my upper arms he pushed me up against my car door, "Collin!" I screamed in pain, "you think you can just break up with me!?" he growled, his grip getting tighter squeezing my arms, they began to throb and go numb, "Collin your hurting me!" I squeaked trying to get out of his grasp, Collin has never gotten physical with me, yesterday he made me nervous with how persistent he was being for me to forgive him, but he didn't get physical until now. "It's because of him isn't it!? Ever since you started working for that prick you've grown distant from me, you want him don't you?!" he growled in my face, "Collin let go of me!" I screamed finally yanking my arms out of his grip, "this breakup has nothing to do with Austin, this is something that should of been done a looong time ago, last night was the last straw, I'm done!" I yelled in his face, he lifted his fist and I jumped back, but another car pulled into the parking lot..._thank god! _

Collin glared at the incoming car and I took that as my out, hurrying past him, "you stay away from me Collin, so help me you stay away from me!" I yelled, he shot his gaze back at me taking a few steps forward, I turned and ran into my apartment building thankfully the elevator door was open as Mr. Delroy was just walking out, I ran in and hit the 12th floor, as the doors closed I saw Collin running up to the front door to the building. Leaning against the elevator wall I took in a shaky breathe as tears stung my eyes, I breathed out as the doors opened to my floor, I sprinted down the hall and into my apartment slamming the door behind me I made a b-line for my room. "Uh Alls?" _Shit! _I took a few steps back to see Austin and Alex both staring at me with confused looks on their faces Austin jumped down from his seat "Ally what happened?" Alex asked walking around the counter, quickly I shook my head, "nothing I broke up with him" I pulled my windbreaker over my arms, so they wouldn't see Collins finger prints, "then why are you so upset?" he asked, I shot a glare at my brother, really was he that dense I laughed sarcastically, "I dunno a two year relationship down the drain wouldn't you be upset!? I asked.

Austin took a step towards me, I couldn't handle this not right now, I took a step back, "I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll cook you guys some breakfast" without waiting for a response I spun around on my heel and darted down the hall to my bedroom slamming it shut. My phone beeped from my bag, pulling it out and dropping my stuff on the floor I slid it open to read the message: _This is far from over I promise C-_

Dropping my phone to the ground I slid down my door to the floor as the tears took over and flowed down my cheeks.

* * *

_...45 minutes later...  
_

"Well as much as I love my baby sister a mans gotta eat" Alex said getting up from his spot on the couch, the two of us were currently watching some random talk show while waiting for Ally to emerge from her room. "You wanna go grab a bite at the cafe on the corner?" he asked looking down at me, I took a quick glance down the hall, I wanted to talk to Ally about whatever it was that happened to her this morning, and well about last night too, "actually man I probably should get a shower myself, being that I'm still in my clothes from last night, and Ally's probably gonna want to take a look at my bandages before I head home" I said casually. Alex smirked and rolled his eyes, "alright man suit yourself, I'm gonna go grub" he shook my hand as I stood up and walked him to the door, "in case your not here when I get back, take care and we'll have to hang out again" he said before shutting the door behind him, I smiled and locked the door.

I walked up to her closed door, pressing my ear to it "Ally?" I called, I couldn't hear anything maybe she fell asleep, its not like she got a lot of sleep last night on top of going running, I knocked a few times and waited still nothing. There was no way she could still be in the shower, I took a deep breathe and tried the handle, it clicked indicating it was unlocked I pushed it open slowly, her bed was made, the sun glowed through the only open curtains near her keyboard, "Ally?" I called again. I heard something from the bathroom, I walked into her room and up to the closed bathroom door, knocking twice, "Ally its Austin, you okay?" I asked, I heard a sniffle, "Austin what are you doing in here?" her voice came through the door cracking a little. "I'm sorry I tried knocking and calling your name but you didn't answer you've been in here a while we got a little worried, you know especially with the state you were in when you got home" I explained myself through the still closed door.

"I-I'm fine really Austin, just tired" she answered, I sighed "Ally you don't sound fine, please open the door so we can talk" I said leaning my forehead against the door, "A-Austin please" her voice quivered, I hit my fist on the door once, "Ally I'm not leaving until you open this door, something is wrong, you can talk to me" I pleaded. I heard her take a deep breath, the handle turned I took a step back as she opened the door, steam escaped from the bathroom as she walked out, my eyes widened as I took her in, her hair hung down over her shoulders dripping wet, a bright red towel was wrapped around her small frame tucked under her arms, I stared into her eyes realizing they were rimmed in red as a tear or two slid down her cheeks, then I noticed them the forming bruises on her upper arms. I took the two steps that were separating us, taking her face in my hands, "jesus what the hell did he do to you?!" I gasped, she shut her eyes tight fighting back the tears, shaking her head, "it-it's nothing really, I'm okay" I stared at her, the anger building up in me, "nothing, Ally you've got two huge hand printed bruises on your arms, don't tell me that it's nothing" I growled. Her eyes widened in fear at the tone of my voice I pulled her into me wrapping my arms protectively around her shoulders, "he's never hit me or touched me before I swear, he was so angry when I told him we were over" she began explaining.

I walked her over to the foot of her bed, we both sat down as she continued, "he wasn't always like this, I started noticing the change when we got back together after I returned from touring with Asher, th-the girls said it was long before that but I guess I was just blinded by love if that's even what this was" she said staring at her hands in her lap. I placed my hand over hers, they were trembling, "he thinks its because of you" she said. "Me?" I asked confused, she lifted her head her eyes meeting mine, my heart skipped a beat, "on why I broke up with him, he thinks its because of you" she finished. I didn't know what to say exactly, but she saved me by continuing, "I told him it wasn't that the break up was long overdue, the only thing that involved you was the fact that he attacked you last night, and that was the last straw for me" she said, I nodded, "he said he thinks you have a thing for me" she said looking down again, I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from me, "I've been getting that a lot lately" I said quietly. Ally let out a small laugh, "well you did say you wanted to kiss me last night" she said looking up at me again,I squeezed her hand as I looked into hers, "and I still do" I whispered, she bit her lip and looked down I put my finger under her chin lifting it up, "is it bad that a part of me hopes that you broke up with him because of me" I said quietly.

I leaned in a little closer, Ally closed her eyes, "A-Austin please I can't" I closed my eyes and pulled back, "I know I'm sorry" I said, she looked at me "I just need some time, to figure things out, C-Collin he's not gonna give up according to his..." her voice trailed off. I snapped my head to her, "according to what Ally?" she shook her head, "no its nothing" she said standing up, "bullshit! Ally what did he say did he threaten you?!" I asked my voice getting louder, she spun around glaring at me, "no! he didn't threaten me, he ugh I dunno, he just sent me a text after I got home saying all of this wasn't over, I-I don't know what he meant by it but I'll deal with it!" she yelled. I stood up and walked over to her placing my hands on her shoulders, "I'm not gonna let him near you Ally, I promise" I said to her, her eyes glazed over as she just stared up into mine, "I promise, he's never gonna lay another hand on you again" I said firmly, I glanced down allowing my fingers to softly trace over one of the bruises, Ally shivered against my touch, my eyes met hers again, "okay?" I said. She nodded and leaned her head against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her holding her close, "I'll be here for you in any way that you need me...I promise"

* * *

**Alright she broke up with Collin...yay! or more like an uh oh...gocha a little more Auslly :) **


	10. Team Auslly

I felt like I could stay in his arms forever, but I realized I was still close to naked wearing nothing but my towel, "umm I probably should get dressed" I said quietly pulling away from Austin's chest, "oh right, yea I'll give you your privacy" he said stepping away, "do you mind if I take a shower?" he asked, I smiled and shook my head, "no go ahead, uh how is your head and side?" I asked. He smiled and patted his side, "feels almost brand new, thanks" he said with a warm smile, I smiled and nodded, "your welcome" I replied, he turned and walked out of my bedroom closing the door behind him.

The bacon sizzled in a pan as I poured some batter in four circle shapes in another pan, "damn something smells good" I turned around to see Austin coming into the kitchen, his jeans from last night hung low on his hips, his hair was damp and messy, and he was bare chested, tan and toned in all his glory. I smiled turning back to the stove, "thanks, everything should be ready in just a few minutes, hope your hungry" I said flipping the four pancakes over to golden, "starving, Alex went down to the cafe, he's gonna be bummed he didn't wait around a little longer" Austin said from behind me laughing a bit. I giggled, "oh don't worry he'll probably still eat when he gets back," I stated, I turned around and placed the plate piled up with bacon on the island in front of where Austin sat on a stool, "mmmm that smells so good" he said closing his eyes. I grabbed two plates, and two glasses and placed them down, "you want some more coffee or juice?" I asked walking to the fridge, "coffee please, I'm still trying to comprehend that I got up as early as I did" he said, I nodded and grabbed the OJ for myself and the coffee pot for Austin.

I sat next to Austin placing a large plate of buttermilk and chocolate chip pancakes in front of us, "oh hell yes! Pancakes are my weakness" Austin chimed grabbing three, I laughed and grabbed two for myself with a couple strips of bacon. "So did you sleep okay on the couch?" I asked before taking a bite, Austin nodded with a full mouth, swallowing "my god these are good and yes I did, and I had the pleasure of meeting Shadow this morning, actually he was my wake up call" he said. I laughed out, "oh I'm sorry he usually sleeps in my bedroom, but with the door shut I forgot to let him in" I apologized, Austin shook his head finishing off another mouthful, "its cool, he was very welcoming, never seen a cat so loving, most are so independent and don't want to have anything to do with people" he said taking a sip of his coffee, I smiled, "not my Shadow he's a love, I found him in the alley a few years ago when he was just a kitten, only a couple weeks old abandoned by his mom so I took him in" I explained. Austin just stared at me smiling, "that's awesome," he said our eyes lingered on one another, "awww man! I knew I shouldn't have left!" Alex's voice rang through the kitchen causing us to break our gaze. "There's plenty if your still hungry" I said looking at my brother who was currently pouting in the doorway to my kitchen, a smile grew on his face as he went to grab a plate, "always" he stated, I turned to Austin smirking, "told ya!" I said popping another bite into my mouth laughing.

_...1 week later: Thursday..._

"And 5,6,7,8... and hit, hit, kick ball change Ally and Liana piroutte into high front kick, there we go awesome!" Trent counted through the steps, "alright everyone lets take a break, Cassidy should be back any minute so we can go over this weekends concert itinerary" he explained, we all nodded and dispersed from the center of the floor. I chugged down my water bottle, "so I see the bruises are just about gone" a husky voice whispered in my ear, shivers shot down my spine, Austin stepped in front of me leaning against the mirror, I swallowed my water and nodded, "yep they are, and thankfully I haven't heard a word from Collin so things are nice and back to normal" I said casually grabbing my towel to wipe across my chest, Austin nodded, "I'm glad to hear that, soooo I wanted to ask you..."

"Okay everyone before we finish rehearsal lets get down to business," Cassidy walked in interrupting Austin, I turned to her as she came to stand in front of all of us with her ipad, I heard Austin sigh from beside me as we took a step forward to listen. Liana stood next to me as Elliot came in between the two of us draping his arms over our shoulders, "so tomorrows nights concert starts at 8, I need everyone at the arena tomorrow morning at 9am for costume fittings and afterwards Austin we're going to run soundcheck, Saturdays concerts will be at 2 and then again at 8, it's going to be a busy weekend you guys but this is why we've been working our asses off these past few weeks. Ally, Liana this is your first show with us, so this is also your chance and time to show everyone what you can really do, next weekends concerts will be the same agenda, instead of costume fittings next Friday we'll just be running rehearsal and soundchecks" Cassidy said smirking at the two of us, I glanced at Liana and we both smiled and nodded. "Alright next on the agenda, Halloween is in two weeks, Mr Malcolm will be holding his annual Halloween party at his house so we are all expected to attend, Austin, Johnathan would like you to perform a song or two at the party as well" she said looking at him, I turned to see him nod then glance at me with a wink.

"Next week we'll start rehearsing with Austins new numbers,these next three weekends are going to have us booked, busy, and tired after Halloween, practice will remain the same, but we'll have a little off time from concerts and performances for a week or two. Right before Thanksgiving things are going to begin to get crazy again, with holiday performances coming up, don't worry you guys will have the Thanksgiving holiday off, so enough of all that we'll get more into detail as the time comes in the mean time lets finish up here and I will see you guys all tomorrow morning." Cassidy finished shutting her ipad. "Alright guys, ladies lets run it from the top!" Trent yelled out, I tossed my towel onto my bag and walked to the center of the floor, Austin stood in front of us with a mic in hand as Cassidy hit play...

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm puttin on a show..._

* * *

_...Friday Nights Show...  
_

"Where the girls at?" Dallas asked stretching across my dressing room couch, "make up and hair" Dez stated not taking his eyes of the video game he was currently playing with Elliot. I straightened out my black blazer in the mirror tosseling my hair, "alright everyone we just about ready?" Cassidy asked walking in, "thanks for knocking sis, and yea we're just waiting on Ally and Liana" I said turning around to face her, she giggled, "their ready, two of their girlfriends showed up for their first show so their hanging out in the their room until showtime" Cassidy said. Trent and Dez jumped up from their seats, "friends?!, is it Trish and Kira?!" Dez asked excitedly, I smirked at him as Cassidy rolled her eyes, "I believe that's what their names were, you all got 15 minutes until showtime so get going" she said stepping aside as we all walked out.

I came up to the closed door and could hear the girls laughing on the inside, I lifted my fist and knocked a few times, "come in!" Liana called, I turned the handle and pushed open the door, "hey!" Liana greeted the five of us as we walked into their room, Kira and Trish were sitting on the couch with Liana in a chair in front of them, Ally was sitting at her vanity writing in a book she looked up and smiled, "hey guys" she said sweetly. "Hey" we all said in unison, the guys went and sat on the couch with the girls, I walked over to where Ally sat, placing my hand on either side of her chair I peered over her shoulder as she continued writing, "whatcha writing?" I breathed against her neck, she jumped a little in her seat laughing and quickly closing her book, she turned her seat to face me, "nothing just some...notes" she said causally. "Careful Austin, Ally doesn't let anyone near her songbook" Trish said, I gawked at Ally who shot a glare at Trish, "songbook? you write your own songs?!" I asked baffled, Ally bit her lip and stood up, placing her book in her bag, "it's nothing their just little verses here and there.." she began, "ha! bullshit, just because you don't let us see everything in that book of yours doesn't mean you haven't sung us some of your songs, and their good girl...like real good" Kira piped up. I glanced back at Ally raising an eyebrow at her, "can anything I tell or show you girls stay private?" she said annoyed, I took a step closer to her out of ear shot of everyone else, "it's nothing to be kept secret Alls, I've heard your voice and it's amazing I could only imagine what it sounds like singing your own songs" I said quietly. Ally looked down blushing, "think you'll ever let me hear one?" I asked, she looked up at me and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout, she rolled her eyes giggling, "maybe one day" she said, I smiled, "it's not a no so I'll take it" I said proudly.

"Alright everyone it's showtime, Kira Trish you girls are welcome to watch from backstage or front row with security and me, your choice" Cassidy said smiling at them, the two looked at each other "front row!" they both announced, Cassidy laughed and held the door open for them as they hugged Liana and Ally wishing them good luck. Ally and Liana took off their robes and my jaw felt like it hit the floor, "goddamn!" I whispered, Ally giggled when she heard me, the two of them wore very short very tight black glitter shorts that came right below their asses hugging them just right, and a black glitter tuxedo vest that was mid-drift showing off her toned body, her hair was down in curls and a minature top hat was pinned to the side of their heads, "I'm sorry Alls but you look sexy as hell" I said looking at her. She laughed and punched me in the arm, "way to make a girl feel nervous right before going on stage in front of a whole new crowd" she said pulling on her white gloves, I stepped behind her my chest pressing against her back, "you have nothing to be nervous about, you look amazing and your going to kick ass out there" I whispered to her. She glanced up at me through the mirror and I smiled back at her, she nodded and smiled back, "come on lets go" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the dressing room following after everyone else.

We walked to the edge of the stage, as the stage crew hooked up my head piece, some others began rubbing oil on Ally and Liana's stomachs, arms, and legs, of course the stage crew that was working on Ally was a guy and he looked like he was enjoying himself a little to much, "alright ladies, places" Cassidy announced, Ally and Liana made their way out onto stage and the crowd began to wild, they took their starting poses as the announcer walked on stage, "gooood evening Miami!" he yelled out receiving a roar of cheers and screams in return. "We have got an awesome show in store for you tonight, I dunno if anyone else noticed these two very sexy magicians standing behind me..." he said turning around to eye Ally and Liana up and down, they stayed in their poses but both started laughing, "lets see what these new performers got, give it up everyone for your one and only Austin Mooooooonnnnnn!"

He ran offstage high fiving me as the guys and I ran on as the music picked up, Trent and Dallas both doing front flips to their spots as I spun around to mine...

_I'll be your entertainer_  
_I'm putting on a show_  
_I'm gonna levitate ya_- **Elliot and Dez tossed the girls up in the air catching them at the right beat**  
_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_  
_I've got you hypnotized_  
_White gloves with your dream up_- **The girls tightened their gloves as the strutted to the front with me**  
_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_- **We all broke out into a dance and the crowd went wild**  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_  
_Coming right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

**The guys all ran offstage leaving me and the girls on stage  
**

_Oh, Uh, Listen_  
_I ain't no fake Houdini_**- I walked towards Liana while singing**  
_I put a spell on you_  
_I'm something like a genie_  
_Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_  
_Withevery grain of sand_  
_So here's the grand finale_  
_Watch me do my sleight of hand-_ **The three of us slid across the stage on our knees, just as the guy slid back on stage**_  
_

_Step right up on the stage_- **We all broke out into the same routine again**  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_  
_Coming right back_  
_So stay right here (Oh, yeah)_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_- **The guys and I dropped to our knees pumping our chests to the beat, as Ally and Liana stepped in front to do their own routine, I could here guys whisteling and hooting from the audience. **  
_We'll meet again my baby_  
_And I promise that I won't disappear_  
_I'll be right here-_ **The two of them broke out into fuetes hitting them in perfect sync I couldn't help but smile**  
And_ I won't be, won't be, won't be_  
_Just an illusion_  
_Yeah baby**- **_**I ran back jumping onto Trents hands as he flipped me backwards, my feet hitting the beat perfect into the chorus**

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_  
_Comin' right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up_  
_On the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_  
_Comin' right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion-_ **Fog and smoke erupted as we all hit our ending pose and I dropped through a trap door in the stage. I could here everyone going crazy above as I disappeared.**_  
_

I ran up the few steps to the stage again grabbing a mic as I ran back out on stage as everyone walked back a bit, "whats up Miami!" I yelled, everyone went crazy Ally and the group applauded, "thank you for all coming here tonight, that was one of my newest songs "Illusion" and tonight is a big night for all of us.." I said turning behind me to look at the girls, they both started giggling, "because tonight was the first night, that my newest dancers performed with us, give it up for my lead female dancers Ally Dawson and Liana Williams! They rocked it didn't they!?" I said gesturing my hands back to them, the two waved as the crowd went crazy for them, the guys grabbed them and pushed them forward. "These girls have got some kick ass talent and I know the guys and I look forward to working with them, so I'm sure you all look forward to seeing them perform with us!" I yelled out to the crowd, everyone cheered and applauded. "Alright Nice! Well enough of this chit chat lets do this!"

_...2 1/2 hours later..._

We all ran offstage, "Ah! that was so amazing!" Liana yelled, I ran up to Ally lifting her up into hug, she squealed, "you girls were amazing!" I said setting her back down on her feet and pulling Liana into a hug as the guys hugged Ally. "Us!? You guys were awesome, Austin I've never been to one of your concerts before, seeing you perform in person is amazing" Ally said, towels were handed to us as we all made our way down the hall to the dressing rooms. "Great job everyone, tonight's performance was a sold out hit!" Cassidy said excitedly, "now Austin you've got a meet and greet in 30 minutes, everyone's welcome to come and hang out before calling it a night" she said looking at everyone. "Calling it a night, I'm way to pumped to just go home after this, lets all go out tonight" Liana said looking at all of us, I glanced at Ally who seemed a little hesitant, "I dunno about me you guys I'm exhausted this whole week has been exhausting..." she said taking a quick glance at me, "I think I'm just gonna come to the meet and greet for a bit and then head home" she said, opening the door to her dressing room. Liana turned to talk to the guys so I took that has my opening, "Ally hold up" I said hurrying up to her door, "what's up" she asked, I scratched the back of my neck nervously,"umm well I wanted to ask you this yesterday and it's no pressure, but um after the meet and greet since everyone else is going out, do you maybe want to go grab a bite to eat with me?" I asked cautiously.

She bit her lip trying to suppress a smile, "you mean like a-a date?" she asked quietly, I gave her a half smirk and nodded, "well yea like a date, unless you don't want it to be, then it could just be two friends or co-workers or..." I started rambling, "Austin!" she snapped me back, she was smiling, "a date, I'd like that" she said blushing. The biggest smile possible spread across my face, "great, well I'm gonna go get cleaned up and I'll see you in a bit" I said turning on my heel as she smiled and shut her door. I fist pumped the air, not realizing my audience that also now consisted of Kira and Trish, "oooo Austin and Ally sitting in a tree..." Dez started singing, everyone started laughing, I rolled my eyes, "shut up" I teased back. "Well its about time but Austin?" Liana asked, "ya?" I said, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me down to her height, "you hurt her, you die...got it, I can always dance somewhere else if I get fired" she said glaring at me, I swallowed hard and nodded silently, she smiled sweetly and released me. "Feisty isn't she" Elliot said proudly draping his arm over his shoulder as they walked down towards her dressing room, Cassidy walked up to me smirking, "oh god what?" I asked annoyed, she shook her head, "nothing, I like Ally she's kind of became a friend, and I love you Austin, but if this goes somewhere you realize this is going to be pulling her into a whole different world than just being one of Austin Moons back up dancers".

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, she pushed me to start walking to my dressing room, "a celebrity Austin, if you two become official which I have a feeling is somewhere in the future, everyone is going to want to know her business, where she is when she's not with you, female fans will not be pleased, and don't even get me started on ex flings, one in particular that I prefer not to mention," she said raising her eyebrow at me. I sighed dropping my head back, "Brooke" I said, Cassidy nodded, "yes Brooke, I know you two were never official, and these past few weeks you've avoided her but Austin, she doesn't know anything about Ally, not that she cares, but when she finds out I don't think it's going to be pretty. You know she thinks she has a claim on you just because you two are fuck buddies" I glared at her, " we were fuck buddies Cassidy as in past tense, I haven't seen, touched, or talked to Brooke since that day that I showed up 3 hours late" I stated. Cassidy put her hands up in defense, "no need to get defensive with me Austin, I'm on your side I despise the bitch always have always will, I just hope you know what your getting yourself and what your getting Ally involved in when it comes to dating Austin Moon" she said sternly.

We walked into my dressing room and I closed the door as Cassidy took a seat on the couch, I slumped down in my chair, "ever since I saw her Cass I can't get her off my mind, and then we actually started talking, and hung out, hell even with her shit head ex jumping me it seemed to have brought us closer. I-I dunno what it is about her sis but she brings this part out in me that I dunno this part of me that I forgot I had" I said smiling and staring off into nothing, Cassidy smiled, "she brings out the real you, we've all noticed the change Austin, your not your cocky self anymore, your the brother I know and love from high school when this all began" she said leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. I chuckled and nodded, "she does doesn't she?" Cassidy nodded, then stood up, "listen I just wanted to make sure you know the possibilities of what can come with all of this, you care about her I can tell, just take it one step at a time and as long as you communicate with her I think everything will be okay. I'm team Auslly I think we all are, now get ready you got 15 minutes until your greet." She said ruffling my hair as she walked out the door, "team Auslly" I said out loud to myself, I laughed, "huh I like the sound of that"

* * *

**Yay me for getting these up so quick, man I guess when your sick you don't really have much else to do lol...anywho that was their first concert, Austin and Ally are going on their first date, annnnd you didn't think I forgot about good ole Brooke did ya? lol **

**xoxo**


	11. Meet and Greets and Phone Calls

I applied some mascara and lip gloss before fixing my hair and flipping it over my shoulders, "knock knock, you ready Alls, they started letting fans in for the meet and greet" Liana said leaning against my dressing room door frame, I stuck my phone in my pocket of my black skinny jeans, standing up straight I fixed my loose off shoulder red top and turned to follow her and the girls outside to where a large white party tent was set up for the meet and greet. The girls and I chit chatted and sipped on some drinks with the guys as Austin sat behind a table signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, I couldn't help but smile as I watched him he stood up from taking a picture with some young teenage girls his eyes meeting mine, his smile grew bigger as he shot me a wink before retaking his seat and picking up his pen. _Bzzzz Bzzzz_, I pulled my phone out and looked at the I.D., "oh! Its Alex, I'm gonna step outside be right back" I said to the group, they all smiled and nodded I weaved my way through the crowd towards the entrance of the tent.

"Hey Alex!" I answered happily, smiling at a group of people walking into the tent as I walked out into the cool Miami air,

"hey sis, so how was your first show?!" he asked anxiously, I giggled as I walked along the sidewalk away from the noise

"it was amazing Alex, I don't remember being this pumped and excited when I was on tour" I explained, Alex laughed through the line

"that's probably because with Austin your a lead dancer Alls, your in the spotlight, man I wish I could have been there to see you" he said sounding disappointed. I sighed as I kicked a few pebbles in the gutter with my boots,

"Aww don't worry about it big brother, you had to work this weekend your in the military duty calls" I said trying to let him know it was okay

"Well, I promise I'll be there for next weekends show, guaranteed, couple of the guys actually are going to come with, we're gonna do a guys weekend out" he said.

I laughed, "well I sure hope you guys are getting a hotel because as much as I love you Alex, I, one can't handle a group of marines in my home and two, well ya there's no way I have that much room," I said giggling as I leaned up against the building, a group of girls passed by talking and laughing with excitement, obviously coming from the meet and greet I smiled as I watched them walk across the street to the parking lot, then I froze as my eyes set upon him.

He was leaning up against a lamp post across the street, dark jeans, shirt and a black coat on, his arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at me, "Alls? Ally-gator you there?" Alex voice rang through my ear, I shook my head and looked from side to side, the tent was a good ways away from me, it was quiet and dark where I stood leaning against the arena, _shit_. "Um yea sorry I'm still here Alex, listen there wrapping up the meet and greet so I probably should get back inside" I said pushing off the building but keeping my eye on Collin as I made my way towards the tent. "Alright Alls, I'm glad everything went great tonight I can't wait to see you next week" Alex said, I glanced behind me and saw Collin walking across the street, I picked up my pace keeping my focus on the tent that wasn't much further away, "thanks Alex, I can't wait to see you too, um I'll call you tomorrow" I said, my heart was pounding as I heard footsteps behind me. "Alright sis, love you" he said, "love you too, bye" I was just a few feet from the entrance of the tent, taking one last glance over my shoulder, he was sprinting towards me, I gasped and hurried into the tent just as another group of fans passed me, Austin was talking to the group, I tried to catch my breathe and calm my shaking legs. Liana spotted me and immediately her brows furrowed when she noticed my state, quickly I shook my head but Austin looked down at her and followed her gaze.

A smile spread across his face when he spotted me, I put on the best smile possible as he walked over to me, some last fans walked by him waving and saying goodbye to him, he smiled and waved his hand to them as he approached me. "Hey I was wondering where you went, girls said your brother called" he said, I took a steady breathe and nodded, "y-yea he did, wanted to see how the show went" I replied, Austin's face went serious, "you okay?" he asked, I looked behind me towards the exit of the tent, "Ally?" I turned back to face Austin, he searched my face, "whats wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes and pulled him to the side away from everyone and out of ear sight, "Collins outside" I said in barely a whisper, I felt Austin tense under my hold, I let his arm go and stared up at him, his eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched, "he's here?!" he growled through gritted teeth, "did he say anything to you? Did he touch you?" he asked taking a step closer. I shook my head, "n-no I spotted him across the street while I was on the phone, he was watching me he tried to catch up to me but I made it back here before he could," I said my voice shaking, Austin rubbed his hands up and down my arms, he sighed, "what do you need me to do?" he asked, I shook my head and shrugged "I dunno, I'm not even sure if he's still out there" I said, Austin nodded and looked around.

"We'll all leave together, security is gonna escort us back inside anyways so we can get our things, then we'll leave as a group, if he is out there Alls he's not gonna approach us if we're all together okay?" he said reassuringly looking back down at me, I nodded and smiled, "thanks Austin". He smiled, "your welcome, besides I'm not about to let that guy ruin our first date" he said happily, I couldn't help but blush, "first? So you think there is going to be more after this?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him, he looked down and laughed, "a man can only hope right?" he asked, I giggled and looked down, "come on lets get going" he said draping his arm over my shoulder and walked back over to our group.

"So where's Austin taking you?" Trish asked as Liana and I got our stuff together, "I dunno actually, all I know is we're going out to dinner" I said laughing a little, "and your sure your going to be okay, I mean I know Collin wasn't out there when we all came back, but what if he follows you guys or something?" Kira asked. Once we got back to our dressing room I told the girls what happened while I was talking to Alex, Kira had to block the door from Trish sprinting outside on the hunt for Collin, I wasn't sure if Austin was going to tell the guys but I guess it didn't really matter the more eyes I had on the look out for him I guess the safer I'd feel, yet the only time I really felt safest is when I was with Austin. "Austin is going to be with me, I don't think anything is going to happen while we're in a busy restaurant" I said looking at my three best friends, they all frowned but nodded. The four of us walked out of the building to see the guys waiting by the cars, Austin was leaning against his truck with his hands in his pockets laughing and talking to the guys, he spotted us and smiled, "have fun girlie, I want details first thing tomorrow" Trish whispered in my ear as the three of them winked at me and walked over to the guys, Liana patted Austin on the shoulder as he approached me, he nodded at them and looked at me with an ear to ear grin, "ready?!"

* * *

**It's short but I wanted to give you guys a little edgie suspense, Collin is on the prowl, next chapter will be their date Eeeek :)  
**


	12. First Dates

My hand cupped over my mouth as I tried to control my laughing, Austin's head hung down as he laughed, "really you fell?" I asked in between my laughter, Austin lifted his head nodding as he continued to laugh at himself, "yep danced myself right off the stage and flat on my face" he said breathing heavily. "awww Austin! And how old were you?" I asked, the two of us sat in the corner of a small Italian restaurant near the boardwalk by the beach called _Bella Italias, _the atmosphere was warm, the restaurant was filled with candles and soft lighting while Dean Martin played softly in the background. "I was 14 years old, broke my arm and ankle with the fall" he answered taking a sip of his beer, "ouch, but I mean happens to everyone, we can't all be perfect on stage" I said placing my elbows on the edge of the table and resting my chin on my interlaced hands. "Oh yea.." he said sitting back in his chair, "alright Ms Dawson, what was your worse moment on stage?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, "guess I brought this one upon myself" I said with a slight giggle, "come on tell me, I told you mine" he urged. I sighed and nodded, "alright well I would say my worst and most embarassing moment on stage was the first time I got up to sing" I said, Austin sat forward, "annnd what happened?" he asked, I let out a deep breathe, "I was 12 it was my middle schools talent show, I was super excited and I was pumped and ready, I had practiced for weeks, performed in front of Alex and my parents almost every night, so I got up on stage walked to the center turned to face everyone and...froze" I said. Austin stared at me, "you just froze?" he asked I nodded, "yep, my stomach felt like it was inside out, I felt like I was placed in an oven, I looked down and could see all the popular kids smirking at me, then I started hearing the whispers, the giggles, annnnndd then the shouting and booing began" I said taking another deep breathe.

"Aww damn Alls, but wait you said you've been dancing and singing most of your life," he said confused, I sighed and let out a small laugh, "I also said that I took the pathway that led me somewhere, when it came to performing as a dancer nothing ever got in my way, when I finally got the courage to stand up and sing I was faced with the most devastating feeling of stage fright. So I didn't sing again in public until my junior year of high school, Alex and my best friend at the time Georgia helped me get through it, but I loved to dance it became my number one dream and then I got my scholarship so I fulfilled it, I still sing at the club and on my own time, and I write my songs and I'm happy with that" I said shrugging my shoulders. Austin smiled at me, "Ally Dawson with stage fright, I just can't see it, but I'm glad you overcame it" he said still grinning at me, I laughed and shook my head leaning over to take a sip of my wine, "so you've come so far and great in your dancing, have you ever thought of working on your music?" he asked. I stopped mid sip of my wine and slowly lowered it, "why do you ask?" I asked cautiously, he laughed and leaned forward on the table, "your voice is amazing Alls, I can only imagine what your songs must be like... come to the studio with me and lay down a track" he said.

I almost did a spit take of my wine but I held it in, "what? Are you serious?" I whisper yelled, Austin chuckled, "I'm dead serious Ally, do you realize how much of an amazing performer you are, your one of the most amazing dancers that I have ever seen add your singing to that, jeez Ally you could blow the world away" he said, his eyes were wide and bright. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, "I d-dunno Austin, this is all so much" I said setting my wine down, Austin reached over and grabbed my hand, "we'll take it one step at a time, it'll just be you and me in the studio, if you like what you hear and how you feel we'll have Cass listen to it, she may be my sister but she's one hell of a manager she'll know the right advice to give you from there" he explained giving my hand a squeeze. I smiled back biting my lip I contemplated everything he said then nodded, "okay I'll put down one song for you" his smile grew, lifting my hand to his lips he kissed the top of it making me blush.

The two of us spent the next two hours talking about our lives while eating lasagne and baked zitti, I told him about my experience touring with Asher Monroe, and the crazy shenanigan stories of the girls and I through college. "Man I would have loved to have a life like that before fame" Austin said pushing his empty plate away, I stared at him confused, "why couldn't you?" I asked, he shrugged, "fame brings unwanted company, cameras around every corner, you start acting up and being a trouble maker then no one wants to work with you" he explained, I nodded then tilted my head to the side, "but your known as America's bad boy, isn't that kind of the poster child name for troublemaker?" I asked giggling. Austin laughed and nodded, "true, but it's also what America wants and loves, the guy who shows up at every club every night, girls all over him, men that want to be him, drinks are for free and life is just 'perfect'" he says putting his fingers into quotations in the air. I nodded silently, "buuut I'm taking it that its not perfect?" I asked, he shook his head, "far from, I mean in the beginning I thought it was perfect and awesome, who was I to know better I was 18 years old I was young and dumb, having girls throw themselves at you from every direction, everyone wants to be near you and know you," he continued to explain as he stared at a spot on the table, his brow scowled as he spoke.

I leaned over and grabbed his hand, his eyes looked up at me I smiled, "your still young Austin, your not 80, and who says you can't have fun and pull a few shenanigans here and there" I said he gave me his crooked smirk, "it's still your life Austin, contract or not you still have full control of how you want to live it" I said, Austin nodded, "your right" he stated, I smiled, "of course I am" I teased, "so what do you want to do?" I asked, his face went serious as he smirked, grabbing my other hand he leaned over the table pulling me in closer, "I still want to kiss you" he whispered, his warm breath gave me goose bumps all over my body. I closed my eyes at the sensational feeling smiling I reopened them, our faces were just centimeters apart, "well the nights not over, and I would definitely say this date is going very well, so all good dates usually end in a good night kiss, don't they?" I asked smirking. Austin smiled, "that they do...that they do, well since this night is going so well how bout we get out of here, walk the boardwalk maybe get some ice cream for dessert, there's still so much we have to know about each other" he said standing and holding out his hand to me.

I smiled and placed my napkin on the table grabbing his hand, he left some money on the table and lead me out of the restaurant, we walked out into the cool night air, Austin lace our fingers together and pulled me closer to his side, I smiled up at him as we began walking along the boardwalk. "Aww dammit" Austin cursed, I looked up at him to see him frowning and staring at a small shop, "I didn't realize how late it was, everything is closed" he said sadly, I gave him a small smile and looked around, my smile grew when I spotted a open liquor store across the street. I tugged on his hand, "come on I got a plan b" I said walking backwards and pulling him with me. The bell sounded as the two of us walked into the small store, the old man behind the counter lifted his head from his newspaper to look at us, he gave us a warm smile before returning to his reading, "what's this plan B you speak of?" Austin asked from next to me, I looked up at him to see his eyebrow raised. I giggled and pulled him along to the back of the store towards the freezers, "this...is plan B," I said gesturing to the freezers, Austin laughed and nodded, "your awesome you know that?" he said pulling me to his side and draping his arm over my shoulder, I shrugged, "I try" I said casually.

"Mmmm I think this is better than the dessert I planned on getting us" Austin said taking another bite from the pint of cookie dough ice cream we were currently sharing, I popped another bite into my mouth, "you can never go wrong with some good old fashion Ben and Jerry's" I said smiling at him. We currently sat on a lifeguard tower, Austin was leaned up against the locked cabin while I sat cross legged in front of him, he laughed and nodded setting his plastic spoon down, "no argument there" he stated leaning back and looking up at the sky. I sat my spoon down and scooted in between his legs laying my back against his chest, he propped his knees up caging me in and wrapped his arms around my shoulders surrounding me in his warmth. "Want to know one of my favorite things I have always loved about Miami?" he asked from above me, his chest vibrated with the sound of his voice, "hmm whats that?" I asked staring up at the stars, "the sky, it's always been my best escape, the one thing that no one could take away from me, when I was younger I'd climb out onto the roof and just stare up at the sky for hours, few times I'd pass out up there. As I got older I'd go from either my roof or I'd take late night trips out here to the beach and just watch," he said quietly, I closed my eyes at the soothing sound of his voice.

I turned my head to look up at him he looked down at me his eyes were warm as they stared into mine, I smiled and lifted my hand to caress his cheek, "who would of known Austin Moon, the hopeless romantic" I said, he smiled and chuckled, "the media sometimes doesn't care to know the real things in people, but sometimes in a way I like them not knowing" he said. I scowled at him, "why do you say that?" I asked, he tightened his arms around me and sighed, "because it kind of makes it that much more special and important to me when I share it with someone special" he said looking back down to me. I bit my lip blushing and speechless, "I hope you realize you have become someone very special to me Ally Dawson" he said in almost a whisper, I didn't know what came over me but the only thing that came to my mind was the two words that escaped my lips a second later, "kiss me".

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a smile spread across his face and he nodded slowly, "gladly" he whispered as he leaned his head down to mine, my hand stayed on his cheek as my eyes fluttered close when his lips softly brushed against mine before firmly pressing against them. Our lips molded together as one, my whole body felt like it burst into flames, fireworks were going off behind my closed eyes, his hold on me tightened as I shifted my body to the side wrapping my arm around his neck while the other lay on his chest. A small moan escaped when I felt his tongue trace along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I could feel Austin smile against my lips when he heard it before pressing his lips back to mine and again tried asking for entrance, I giggled and slowly pulled away in need of air. "Not so fast Moon, it's only the first date" I whispered while trying to catch my breathe, he laughed quietly, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his own breath, "so does that mean there's more dates to come?" he asked. I laughed quietly and nodded, "absolutely" I answered, he leaned his forehead against mine and let out a quiet sigh, "good, because I'm already addicted to kissing you Ally Dawson" he whispered, his warm breathe hit my face and my whole body lit up.

I gasped and took in a deep breathe, my fingers traced along the back of his neck finding the baby hairs at the nape of it, he leaned in closer, "I'd really like to do it again" he said quietly, his voice deep and husky, my heart skipped a beat and all I could do was nod, he gave me that young boy smirk before his lips were on mine again.

* * *

**FINALLY! lol you got your date annnnd you got your kiss woohoo!**

**xoxo**


	13. That Feeling

Its a little after two when we walk hand in hand into my apartment building, I let go of Austin's hand to punch in my code at the elevator and he wraps his arms securely around my waist from behind and I can't help the blush that creeps up my cheeks or the little school girl giggle that escapes from me from his romantic gesture. The elevator sounds and the doors slide open, we walk in and the moment they close Austin spins me around and backs me into the corner of the elevator his lips moving perfectly against mine, I smile against the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck as he tightens his grip around my waist pulling me closer to his body. Eventually we both need air so I'm the first to break the kiss, smiling and panting, Austin leans his forehead against mine licking his lips as he breathes heavily, "it's only been one night together just the two of us and I can't get enough of you" he breathed out his eyes staring deep into mine. I bit my lip and nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, your kiss Mr Moon is very...intoxicating" I said in a breathy whisper, trying to calm my heart beat, Austin smirked and leaned in closer, "oh yeah?" he asked his lips hovering above my own again, I gasped and nodded, "well Ms Dawson your kiss is not only intoxicating to me but it is without a doubt...my new addiction" he whispered in a deep husky voice before crashing his lips to mine once again and receiving a passionate moan from myself.

The elevator coasted to a stop signaling we had arrived on my floor, I pulled away again and led him out into the hall walking side by side in a comfortable silence until we reached my door, I spun around and leaned my back against it. "I had an amazing time tonight Austin" I began, he smiled and nodded, "as did I" he replied, I bit my lip feeling nervous, "I'll be quite honest and frank with you, a part of me wants to invite you in and not have this night end, but I think it would be best and smartest if we end the night here" I said still biting my lip. Austin chuckled and took the one step between us pressing me against my door, he lifted his finger to my lip brushing it at a downward stroke on my bottom lip, "stop being so nervous with me, trust me a part of me...a BIG part of me wants to come in too, but like you said it'd be smart if I didn't" he said caressing my cheek. I smiled and leaned my face into his touch, "you really are a sweetheart Austin" I said quietly he smiled and shrugged, "I really do like you, but after all that has happened in just a week I really want to take this slow..." I said my voice trailing off as I looked down at the floor.

"Hey" Austins voice was quite as he tilted my chin up, "I really, _really_, like you too Ally and I am willing to take this at whatever pace you need to take it at, I want you to be comfortable, and feel safe, but most importantly I want you to be happy, I want to be the one that makes you happy" he said. I smiled, he leaned in a gave me a chaste kiss, I closed my eyes and sighed at the amazing feeling it brought me, "thank you" I said reopening my eyes, he was smiling brightly down at me, "it was just the first date Alls, we got many more to come, which by the way one of those I'm hoping you plan on being my date for the Halloween party" he said sheepishly, I couldn't help but laugh and playfully slap his arm, "of course I'd love to" I said shyly. He fist pumped the air receiving another fit of giggles from me, "god I love the sound of your laugh" he said pulling me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck again as he heaved a sigh, "well I guess this is goodnight then" he said sadly. I smiled, "goodnight but not goodbye" I replied, he leaned down placing a soft and passionate kiss on my lips pulling away slightly his eyes still closed, "is there a possible chance I might get to see you tomorrow before the concert?" he whispered, I pressed my lips to his again and shook my head, "unfortunately not, I made plans with the girls, but I will see you tomorrow night for the show and then Monday at rehearsal" I said against his lips.

He heaved a defeated sigh and nodded, "damn, well maybe I'll just bug you via text" he said with a wink, I smirked, "ah becoming clingy already Mr Moon, didn't see you as the type" I teased, he rolled his eyes and laughed, I pulled my keys out of my purse, "goodnight Austin, and again thank you for such an amazing night all together" I said beaming up at him, "it was my pleasure and thank you because you made my night..." he leaned in for another kiss, "...perfect" he finished. I unlocked the door and stepped in, Austin winked at me smiling as he started to walk backwards, "goodnight Ally" he said, "goodnight" I replied back before shutting the door, quickly I peeked through the peep hole and had to hold in my laughter when I saw him spin around and jump into the air fist pumping before casually walking back down the hall to the elevator. I latched the door and put the chain on, spinning around I leaned against my door sliding down a bit as I lifted my hand to my lips that were still tingling from every kiss that I received from him tonight and I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face when I even thought of his name...Austin.

_...Monday Morning..._

Do you ever get the awful gut wrenching feeling in your stomach when things are going so good almost as if their going to good to soon that you feel like something bad is going to happen or something/someone is going to come along and spoil it all? Well if you know what I'm talking about then you know exactly how I'm feeling right now, Saturday nights show was another complete success, after the show we all went out to dinner together and Austin was a complete sweetheart, the girls and I followed in my car behind him and the guys to the restaurant, he held open my door for me and kept me close to his side, the group obviously knows that were dating but nothing is official since we, one have only had one date, and well two were taking things slow. We didn't see each other on Sunday but that was okay with me I was exhausted from the two shows so Liana came over in her pj's and we spent the day relaxing, watching movies, eating junk food and talking about everything. Little known fact her and Elliot have been getting quite close so it's nice to know I'm not the only one dating someone in the group, not to mention according to Kira and Trish, Trent and Dez got their numbers and they were invited to be their dates to the Halloween party in two weeks, I was pretty excited to find out that not one but all three of my best friends were going to be with me for our first celebrity party.

Now back to that gut wrenching feeling I'm having, I haven't heard anything from Dallas since I saw him after Friday nights show, but this morning while on my jog I kept getting the feeling as if I was being watched, I'd glance around but wouldn't see anyone out of the ordinary let alone anyone that I recognized besides Charles who was sitting comfortably on his chair down the beach a ways painting. When I pulled into my complex I was still getting the bone chilling, hair raising feeling, I showered and changed quickly and headed back out to my car and on my way to the studio.

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed that Austin's truck was already here along with all the guys, I glanced at the time to make sure I wasn't running late, 15 minutes early _phew_, suddenly my phone lit up receiving a new message. I grabbed my bag and slid out of my car opening up my message as I shut my door and locked my car. _Single for a week and your already latched around another guy, don't try to fucking tell me he wasn't the reason you left me, I told you this is all far from over  
_

I froze in my steps as I read the message, he followed us that night, oh my god I gasped as my breathing quickened and my hands began to shake, is he following me now? I looked around scanning the parking lot but saw no one in sight. "Hey! Girlie!" Liana pranced upon me from behind, I screamed and jumped dropping my phone in the midst. "Whoa, sorry didn't think I'd scare you thought you saw me pull in..Ally?" she stared at me concerned, then her eyes widened when I didn't say a word, I couldn't say a word, "oh my god Ally what's wrong, your as white as a ghost, I'm sorry if I scared you what is it?!" she asked panicked dropping her back on the asphalt as she placed both her hands on my shoulders. I tried to speak, I opened my mouth but nothing would come out, tears were welling up in my eyes so all I could do was bend down and pick up my phone and hand it to her, Liana looked down at it then back at me before taking it from my hands and reading it. Her eyes about bugged out of her skull, "what the fuck! He followed you two that night!?" she seethed looking up at me, "H-He must've, Li I dunno what to do, this isn't the Collin I know, why is he d-doing this?!" I gasped out as the tears began to fall.

She through her arms around me pulling me close as my sobs became uncontrollable, "shhh Ally it's going to be okay, no one is going to let him around you, I damn sure won't and you know for a fact Austin won't let anyone or anything harm a hair on you," she said calmly. I sniffled in her shoulder trying to grasp my tears, she pulled away to look at me she pouted and smiled, "no more tears girlie not for that asshole, please" she asked, I took a deep breathe but the tears still fell, "this was I guy that I loved at one point in my life Li a-and now he's what th-threatening me? Austin?" I yelled, Liana shook her head, "I don't know honey" she replied, her eyes sad and full of worry. "Ally? Liana? What are you girls do-" we turned around to see Cassidy walking up to us, she stopped mid sentence when she saw me, "Ally, whats wrong?! what happened?!" she asked fully alert, I shook my head, "it's nothing I-I'm okay really" She scowled at me, "bullshit, your not just an employee to me Ally your one of my friends, and your pretty much dating my brother, now what's wrong did Austin do something?!" she asked angry, immediately Liana and I both shook our heads, "no no, Austin didn't do anything" I replied quickly, "then Ally what is it, I've never seen you so upset, your always bright and happy and smiling" she said taking a step closer to me.

"Ally tell her, as your friend and as your boss she has a right to know" Liana urged, I looked at her then at Cassidy who was staring back and forth between us, "okay now I really need to know" she said. I took a deep breathe, "its Collin" I began, "Collin?!" she growled, Cassidy knows the history of Collin, not just because of what he did to her brother but over a few girls days here and there and lunch between just the two of us Cassidy and I got really close, I told her about my whole history with Collin, how we met, started dating the good and the great times and then when everything started to go downhill, and to last week when I ended things with him. I nodded, "he sent me this" I said handing her my phone, she took and read it, gasping, "oh my god, so what is he stalking you now?!" she asked looking up at me, "has Austin seen this?" she asked handing me back my phone. I shook my head, "no he just sent it to me when I got here" I answered, Cassidy sighed and pulled me into a hug, "oh Ally I'm so sorry, are you going to tell Austin?" she asked pulling away, I took a deep breathe and shrugged, "I don't want to pull him into this drama, he doesn't need it" I said, Liana and Cassidy both cocked their heads to the side at me gawking, "Ally you don't need this drama either, you broke up with the bastard like any normal person he should get over it and move on. But no instead he's stalking his ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend on their dates, and who knows where else, I mean hell he could be watching the three of us now!" Liana spat, looking around the parking lot, Cassidy and I followed in her gesture, the feeling was un-nerving, "Ally, Austin needs to know, he's going to want to, you guys may not be official boyfriend and girlfriend or out to the public but he's crazy about you, your his girl he has a right to know, and I say this to you as your friend not as his sister" Cassidy said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, Austin would want to know but he doesn't need this, god we've gone on one date and yes it was amazing and he makes me feel amazing but already I'm coming with so much baggage, and like Cassidy said we're not even officially dating. No he doesn't need to know this because he doesn't have to deal with this I'm not gonna put this burden and baggage on him, I'll deal with it maybe it was to soon for me and to move on maybe it was to soon for me and Austin and this is reality stepping in. I shook my head, "no I can't do this to him, he doesn't deserve this and doesn't need it, I gotta go I'm sorry Cass but I can't make it to rehearsal today please understand" I spun around and quickly got into my car. "Wait! What?! Ally no don't put this all on you!" Liana yelled over the roar of my engine as I turned the ignition, fresh tears started spilling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry," I said before throwing my car into reverse and peeling out of the parking lot, I glanced in my review mirror and saw the two of them running into the building...oh no!

* * *

"So I'm thinking for your two new songs man, we'll do a dance combination with props and then I was thinking for _What About Love_ we'll do a battle of the sexes kind of variation" Trent said, explaining the choreography ideas to me for my new songs. "Oh yea what do you mean by battle of the sexes?" I asked, he smirked, "well obviously your singing to your girl about her wanting to leave you so we'll have Ally be the lead female, I already spoke to Cass and she's totally down about bringing in a few extra female dancers for this number, which by the way I already have the perfect two in mind" he said happily. I rolled my eyes already knowing who he was talking about but allowed him to continue, "anyway it'll start out..." "Austin!" Cassidy's voice yelled frantically as the doors to the dance room slammed open, I spun on my heel at the sound of her voice, Elliot, Dez, and Dallas jumped up from their seats as her and Liana came running into the room. "Jesus Cass, whats the matter!?" I asked looking at the two of them, Cassidy was trying to catch her breathe so Liana chimed in, "Ally got a message from Collin" she said.

Immediately my blood began to boil as my whole body tensed up, "what happened? what did it say? Where is she?" I asked in a menacing tone, Cassidy shook her head, "we were outside with her, Austin he's been following her, he followed the two of you Friday night he knows...he thinks your the reason she left him, hes still saying this all far from over, that can have so many reasons behind it though" Cassidy said. I nodded, "where is she?" I asked again, "she left just now, she said she didn't want to put this on you, she didn't want to tell you Austin because she's scared, she's probably going to try and deal with this on her own, but she can't Austin I think she's just starting to see the Collin that the girls and I have seen for a lot longer" Liana explained. "Austin you need to go talk to her," Cassidy said, the guys all nodded, I nodded and ran over to grab my bag, "call me!" I heard Cassidy voice yell after me as I sprinted out of the room down the hall to the exit.

I sped down the highway, the girls said she had just left which means she couldn't have gotten to far I just pray she was going straight home, I pulled into her apartment complex and thanked the stars above when I saw her Mustang parked in her spot. I jumped out locking my truck as I ran around to the entrance, I burst through the doors receiving an irritated look from an older man getting his mail, I smiled awkwardly at him and made my way to the intercom pressing her apartment number, "Alls its me, let me up please" I said, nothing happened I turned around to see the old man walking out grumbling and mumbling something about, "no manners, and courting something" I pressed the intercom again, "Ally please, I'm not going anywhere, the girls told me what happened, if I have to I'll talk to you through this intercom all day" I said taking a step back and holding my breathe.

_Ding _I let out the biggest sigh of relief when the elevator doors slid open, I ran in and hit the 12th floor, I was out into her hallway before the doors even finished opening I sprinted the whole way down the hall, I was panting like a dog when I reached her door, taking a deep breathe to try and steady myself I raised my fist and knocked. The rattle of the chain could be heard then the soft click of a lock, the door opened slowly and a glossy eyed Ally peered up at me, "oh Ally" I took a step forward as she opened the door wider and wrapped her arms around my back as I pulled her into my chest wrapping my arms tightly around her. Kissing the top of her head, "can I come in?" I whispered against her hairs, she sniffeled and nodded into my shirt I walked us into her apartment and shut the door with my foot.

She pulled away sniffling, "so the girls told you?" she asked, her voice quiet and raspy, I nodded, "I figured, I saw them running into the building when I left" she said, I cupped her face in my hands, "what makes you think I didn't want to know?" I asked quietly. She sighed and closed her eyes, "it's not that I didn't think you'd want to know Austin, it's that I you don't deserve or need this bullshit in your life, I mean jeez we barely started dating and already I have my ex being a psycho stalker, you shouldn't have to deal with that!" she said. "And neither should you Ally, but like you said we're dating, if someone is harassing my girl I for damn sure want to know who it is, when and why," I said sternly. Ally sighed and pulled away from me, "Austin I don't know if this is all a test, I mean I just got out of a two year relationship a week ago and already I go on a date with another guy and now this is happening, I just can't help but think that someone upstairs is trying to say 'umm whoa there Ally slow down take a moment to breathe before jumping into something again' and its not just any person Austin, its you Austin Moon one of America's biggest music artists, I mean can I really keep up with that?" she asked.

I stared at her, my brow creased, "is this about Collin, or is this about you and me?" I asked, she sighed and through her arms up, "its about all of it Austin, Collin says its far from over what does he mean by that what is he going to do, is he going to come after you again, because I can't handle that and I won't allow that to happen again!" she screamed. "And yes it's about us, because to be completely honest with you Austin I am scared shitless about dating you, I'm scared of what the world is going to do or say or think about Austin Moon dating one of his back up dancers, a small town girl who doesn't come from money, which I've always been okay with I've always been happy, but the public may not see it that way!" I couldn't help but just stare at her in awe as she continued to ramble and rant on, I let her do it though because she needed to get her feelings and her fears out in the open. "Their probably going to call me a gold digger or god knows what else, and your exes, your fans, th-that Brooke girl what is she going to say or do because according to your sister she is not a pleasant person, and I'm all about being nice to people when I first meet them but I don't do well with bitches it brings out the bitch in mean, and..." I cut her off crashing my lips to hers, her fingers wound themselves into my hair and a gasp escaped her lips.

I pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttered open and regained their focus, "now breathe" I instructed softly, laying my head against hers she took a deep breathe and breathed out, I smiled, "better?" I asked. She closed her eyes and nodded, "come here" I said leading her into her living room I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me I turned my body to face her. "I know this all seems to be happening quite fast, and probably because it did, you say you feel this is reality giving you a test, I believe that but I don't think its the way your thinking. I think that fate brought you to audition for me because we were meant to cross paths, it was a reality check that you needed to move on from your life with Collin and start a new chapter, but it is also why I'm completely on board with moving at your pace, whatever you need I'm here. I like where this is headed Ally, I have a good feeling about it really I do, I know it's scary and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about the public finding out about us, but at the same time I want the world to know that your mine and then I don't want them to know about you because I don't want them to come looking for you because your dating Austin Moon the celebrity, but to me your just dating Austin Moon, the 24 year old from Miami."

Ally stared at me wide eyed as I continued talking, "I wasn't lying when I said that you have become someone very special to me, I want this to work Ally I'll deal with Brooke, the jealous fans will have to accept it and if they don't then their not my real fans their just...creepy" I said with a chuckle which got a small giggle from Ally. First lesson to learn about the media that took me a while to learn is their going to make up whatever they want no matter what we tell them so you gotta learn to take it with a grain of salt what matters is what we know together, your sure as a hell not a gold digger and your so confident and proud its one of the many things that drew me to you, I said. Ally tilted her head to the side, she glanced down at our entwined hands, she began playing with my fingers in her lap, "Austin...I'm still scared of it all" she said quietly, I nodded, "I know, we'll take it step by step, if your not ready to come out to the public then we won't, I'm ready when your ready, just please don't give up on us Ally not now not yet, not when we've barely even begun." I pleaded raising her hands to my lips. She smiled and pulled herself into my lap, "I don't want to" she said nuzzling into my neck, I breathed out a sigh of relief wrapping my arms around her and kissing her temple, "good because I wasn't going to let you go that easy" I said, she giggled and kissed my neck I closed my eyes at the feeling it shot through my body.

"And what about Collin?" she asked, my jaw clenched and I tightened my hold around her, "we'll start by getting your number changed, I'll talk to the security of the complex make sure they know that he's not allowed around here" I stated, she pulled away to look at me she was smirking, "so controlling and dominant" she said. I laughed, "well what do you expect when someone is harassing my girlfriend" I said cocking my eyebrow at her, her smirk dropped and her face went serious, "girlfriend?" she asked in barely a whisper, I nodded slowly and nervously, "um well yea, I hope" I said, she bit her lip and smiled pulling me into a kiss, "well this girlfriend really likes how controlling and dominant her boyfriend is when it comes to my safety" she said against my lips, I smiled, "good because I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe" I said before deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Nooooowww their official...lol someone asked for a longer chapter hope I delivered, sorry it took longer than expected one was work was kicking my ass and two I was having a little case of writers block buuut I think I'm good to go...so hope you all enjoyed...you know what to do  
**

**xoxo**


	14. The Celebrity Life

_...Saturday..._

"Alright everyone lets run everything from the top, I want to start with the two new numbers so we can make sure we've got the lighting correct and then we'll finish off with everything else...places!" Cassidy called out. Liana, and I stood off stage to await for our que, Kira and Trish were asked to perform with us for this number for the battle of sexes dance off, I was ecstatic when Cassidy told me. Tonight's show was one of the biggest out of Austin's season, not to mention Alex and some of his friends were coming tonight from and I couldn't be happier since I hadn't gotten a chance to see him since his first weekend home which was now 2 weeks ago. I did however tell him about Austin and I and he was pretty happy about, it's rare that any of my boyfriends not only get along but become friends with my big brother. Speaking of Austin, this past week became a lot easier for me we got my number changed, security at my apartment complex knows of the harassment situation with Collin, Austin insisted that I get my locks changed but I told him Collin didn't have a key to my apartment and he can't even get up to my floor with out being buzzed in or the code, so he sighed in defeat and dropped the subject.

The public still didn't know about us but they were getting suspicious a few photos of the two of us with the group popped up in some tabloids and in each one Austin had his arm either draped over my shoulder, wrapped around the small of my back, or we were close in distance laughing, but because we were always together as group in the photos they couldn't pinpoint anything...yet. We've only been together for a week, although it feels longer, but things were going at a nice pace, I told Austin that we didn't have to make it a point to have a conference to tell the public we were together but more that if they found out about us then I was comfortable and okay with it. Besides I don't want to have to watch how the two of us act in public and neither does he, if we want to kiss, hold hands, or just have a day to the two of us then we're going to do it.

_..Flashback.._

_"Baby trust me when I say this, I want to hold you and kiss you whenever I damn well please, but you do know that once we are out in the public, the paparazzi are not going to leave us alone for a while" Austin said as he helped me stretch. I nodded, "I know Aus, but this isn't just about me its about both of us, I chose this career and even though I may just be a dancer I also know that sometimes I might be put in the spotlight, I also know that I can't help who I fall for and if it means falling for a hot celebrity as yourself.." I said with a smirk, "..then so be it, but I'm not dating a celebrity I'm dating Austin Moon, an amazing man who swept me off my feet." I stated.  
_

_Austin smirked, placing my leg on the floor he leaned down to kiss me, "I just don't want you to get hurt" he whispered against my lips, I shook my head, "your with me Austin, I won't get hurt" I replied, he smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "okay you two love birds if your done stretching and canoodling we need to move on to rehearsal" Liana chimed in, breaking apart our kiss..._

_...End Flashback.._

"Alright everyone that's a wrap, great job! Everyone go eat, get some rest showtime is at 8" Cassidy said through the mic, we all applauded each other and made our way off the stage, Austin draped his arm over my shoulder dipping his head down to kiss me, "mmmm even sweaty your beutiful and sexy as ever" he mumbled against my lips. I laughed and swatted him playfully in the chest, "so.." he said looking up at the others as we all walked down the steps of the stage towards the exit, "what do we want to do for food?" he asked. "Oh! Chinese sounds amazing right now!" Kira chimed in, "mmmm yes chow mein, orange chicken, and egg rolls" I said closing my eyes as I rested my head back on Austins arm, he chuckled at my reaction, "man if this is how you get with food, I can only imagine what your like in other...circumstances" he whispered in my ear.

I gasped and stared up at him, his eyes were dark as he stared down at me with a wolfish grin, I bit my lip and smirked at him shaking my head slowly, "behave" I said quietly narrowing my eyes at him, he chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss. Dez kicked open the door like a ninja as we all walked out to the back lot where some trailers were parked, the girls and I laughed as the guys shook their heads, "I swear man one day your going to do that and someone is going to be just on the other side of it and you'll be responsible for knocking their asses out" Elliot said from behind Liana. Dez shrugged, "lets hope that day never comes then, so Chinese sounds like the meal of choice, we ordering in, going out?..." he asked looking at all of us. "The girls and I will go pick it up" I offered, Austin pulled me close to his chest, "Alls we can just order in I don't want you to leave" he said nuzzling my neck, I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of his grasp, "it's never as good when it's delivered because it takes forever, the girls and I will be back in no time" I said turning around to face him. He pouted and scowled at me before nodding, "fine, its gonna cost you though" he said smirking, I giggled and leaned up on my toes, "tell me what my payment is when I get back, in the mean time I'm starving" I said giving him a quick chaste kiss before turning around and walking towards my car with the girls.

"What can I get you ladies?" The woman behind the counter at China Star asked, I smiled sweetly at her, "yes I've got a big order umm, could we get two orders of your family size chow mein and steamed rice, three orders of your orange chicken, spicy beef, sweet and sour shrimp, ummm..." I looked at the girls, "what are we forgetting?" Kira perked up, "oh five orders of your eggrolls, Trent said not to forget the eggrolls" she said laughing, the woman behind the counter smiled as she continued writing down our order, "anything else?" she asked glancing up at us. The girls and I shook our heads, "no I believe that should be all, oh! if you could add extra soy sauce and sweet and sour sauce please" I asked, she nodded and smiled, "of course my dear, we'll have that ready for you girls inabout twenty minutes" she said placing the ticket in the kitchen window. The four of us nodded and walked outside to wait, as we walked outside a crowd of people with their cameras out were surrounding someone.

"Who do you think that is?" Kira asked, I shook my head, "well we know it isn't Austin" Trish said, I laughed, "he's not the only celebrity alive and we are in the high ends of Miami" I stated. Suddenly the crowd parted slightly and the girls and I all gasped and held our breathe, to say she was pretty would be an understatement, she wore a pair of tight black leggings and a tight low cut v-neck navy blue sweater with a black scarf wrapped around her neck and draped over her shoulders, her hair fell down her back in golden brown waves of silk, her sunglasses covered her eyes and a small hint of a smirk graced her lips as her body guard led the way towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Ms Stephens smile over here for us!" one man yelled, she turned to the side and smiled at the camera as they flashed away, "Brooke what is the newest news between you and Austin Moon?!" another shouted, catching all four of our attention, Brooke smirked, "I've been away for the past month but I will be seeing him later tonight after his show" she commented making my nerves spike, _oh really? _"Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner reservation" she said waving her hand away as her bodyguard held open the door for her and she disappeared, I turned around to face the girls who all wore my same irritated and shocked expression, "well tonight should be interesting" I stated and they all nodded slowly.

* * *

We were all in my trailer eating, I glanced up from my food, Ally was seated cross legged between my legs as I sat on the couch the girls were all seated in front of her eating quietly while the guys talked amongst themselves, however every now and then I noticed the girls shoot a quick glance at Ally then back down at their food like they were all having a silent conversation. "Oooookay..." I said loudly to get everyone's attention as I sat my plate down on the table beside the couch, "you four have been awfully quiet since you got back from picking up the food, you've barely said a word but you all keep looking at Ally as if your waiting for something" I said leaning forward on my knees my hands wresting on Ally's shoulders. She sighed and sat her plate down, she stood up and sat down next to me, "we had the pleasure of seeing Brooke today" she began, my face dropped, "Brooke? When? Where?" I asked, Ally continued, "at the restaurant, she showed up while we waited outside, she didn't say anything to us buuuut she did say some interesting information" she said looking at me.

"I haven't seen her in weeks Alls, honest, in fact now that I think about it she hasn't tried contacting me for like the past week" I said in realization, Ally giggled, "that's because she was out of town for the past week, but lucky you Austin Moon, she plans on seeing you tonight after your show" she said smirking. I flopped back against the couch as the guys started laughing at the kitchen table, "aww man Austin your gonna have your hands full tonight haha" Dallas said trying to control his laughing, I glared at the four of them, a small hand cupped my cheek and turned my attention to my beautiful girlfriend. "I don't plan on leaving your side tonight Aus, but if you need me to give you some space so that you can deal with whatever just tell me" Ally said quietly, I closed my eyes and shook my head pulling her into my lap, running my nose down her neck and nuzzling her hair, "the only person I want to stay out of my space is Brooke, not you" I said. She smiled and turned her face to me pressing her lips to mine, "good, now let it be warned I'll keep my claws retracted until needed" she said, I laughed and pulled her closer to my chest, "warning taken," I replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait hold on, two girls fighting over you man, I dunno I think that would be a sight to see" Elliot said, the guys all nodded which in return received glares from the girls, "oh come on even though she's the ultimate bitch Brooke Stephens is hot, and hello Ally is by far one of the hottest..." Trent began, "hey! that's my girlfriend your talking about dude" I snapped, Trent cleared his throat, "sorry but Ally's gorgeous, what guy wouldn't want two women like that fighting over them?" I shook my head, "uh me, I don't need anyone fighting over me because I already know who I want" I stated wrapping my arms tightly around Ally's waist resting my chin on her shoulder, she nodded proudly at Trent who laughed and shrugged. Kira was still glaring at him, "careful buddy I can easily still back out on being your date next weekend" she threatened, Trent coughed and shook his head, "I'm good, we're good so babe" he said quickly going back to his food.

Ally got off my lap and picked up mine and her plates disposing them in the trash, "alright ladies we need to go get ready we have to be in hair and makeup at 6" she said looking at the other three, they all nodded and took their last bites before throwing away their plates. Ally leaned over me and placed a soft kiss on my lips letting out a quiet moan, "mmmm I'll see you on stage" she whispered against my lips, I smiled "see you out there" I replied back, she pulled away and followed the girls out of the trailer. "You do realize Brooke is going to flip the fuck out when she finds out your dating someone" Dez said after the girls shut the door, I let out a sigh and nodded, "yep, I know" I said staring at the closed door, "and you do know and realize that she's not just gonna leave you alone about it once it's out, and she sure as hell isn't going to leave Ally alone" he continued. I dropped my head in my hands letting out a frustrated growl,"I know! I know, but it's not going to change, I'm with Ally I want to be with Ally and I'm not going to let a someone like Brooke come between us, you heard Ally she gives everyone a fair chance but she's not gonna put up with anyone's bullshit and neither am I, especially when it involves Ally" I stated firmly. The guys all stared at me in awe, "holy shit dude, you got it bad for her don't you?" Elliot asked, I let out a laugh and nodded, "I think I do, I really think I do."

* * *

"Hey Ally there is a group of ummm Marines asking for you" Cassidy peeked her head in my dressing room, "Oh! My brother's here eeek!" I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door down the hall. I slowed down my pace as I got to the side door where security was waiting, they nodded at me as I made my way out the door, "hey Alls you ready for tonight" one of them, Mario, asked with a toothy grin as he held open the door for me, I smiled brightly, "pumped! I'll be right back my brother is here!" I said excitedly, "oh yea, find out where their seated we'll bring them up front with us" he said. My eyes widened, "really!?" I squealed, he laughed and nodded, "yea come on I'll come with you to get them" he said following me out...

* * *

"So where did your sister say she was gonna meet you?" my buddy John asked, "she didn't say she just told me to text her when we got here" I said, him and the other four nodded as we made our way to the side of the building where stage crew was buzzing around. "Shit who knew to put on a concert would be so hectic" Caleb said looking around, "gentlemen can help you with something, you all look a little lost" a blonde goddess asked, the five of us couldn't help but stare as she looked us up and down I quickly shook my head, "umm sorry miss, my names Alex, we're actually looking for Allison Dawson" I replied, she smiled brightly, "oh Ally!, she's inside getting ready, give me one moment I'll let her know your here" she said walking through one of the doors that was heavily guarded by security.

We waited around the corner where unfortunately a group of very needy girls waited hoping to spot I'm assuming Austin, I smiled at the thought and memory when Ally told me about their first date together, I like Austin and I could tell he really cared about my baby sis not to mention I get along with the guy. "Alex!" I spun around to see my little sis sprinting towards me in a very revealing outfit, "goddamn" I heard some of the guys gasp from behind me but I let it roll off my shoulder since Ally launched herself in my arms wrapping herself around me, "oh! I missed you so much I'm so glad you could make it tonight!" she squealed as her small arms tightened around me. I laughed and sat her down on her feet, "I missed you too shorty, oh! Alls this is John, Caleb, Rick, and Sam, couple of my buddies from base" I said stepping to the side to introduce her, a tall gigantic espanic guy walked up behind Ally keeping a close eye on her, "Alex speaks of nothing else but his baby sister" John said stepping forward to shake her hand, "I hope all good things" she said narrowing her eyes at me, "oh trust me its all good but I have to say your pictures do not do you any justice" he continued, I rolled my eyes, "watch it Johnny boy she's taken by the main act of tonight so I'd be careful" I said then turned my attention to her security guard.

I stepped forward offering my hand, "Alex Dawson, I'm Ally's..." "big brother" he finished for me with a smile, "yea Ally told me you guys were here, listen if you guys would like why don't you come up front with me and the boys watch the show up close and personal" he said. I looked at the guys and Ally who nodded her head happily, "shit yea that would be awesome thanks man" I said shaking his hand again. He shook his head, "it's not a problem, any family of Ally's is family of ours not to mention someone who serves our country only deserves the best" he said. I smiled and nodded, "well thanks a lot man" I replied, "hey Alls!" we all turned around to see Liana standing in the doorway waving her hand, "come on 15 minutes to showtime!" she called, Ally looked at all of us giving me another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you after the show, enjoy Mario will take good care of you guys!" she called out as she ran back inside with Liana. I turned back to Mario who motioned with his head, "come on gentlemen follow me" he said turning and walking towards the door that Ally disappeared through.

The five of us followed him through the doors to backstage, people were buzzing around everywhere talking into their headsets, running around with chords, towels, waters, costumes, and microphones, I didn't see Austin, Ally or any of the others not that I expected they were probably just moments from going on. Mario led us down a few steps and through a black curtain, immediately my ears rang with the chants and screams of Austin's name, glow sticks and cameras glowed and flashed everywhere, Mario led us in front of the security barriers where at least 15 other security guards in black t-shirts stood in front of the medal gates. We were introduced to a few of them, then given some wristbands, suddenly the whole place went dark and the screams erupted, "showtime!" Mario yelled in my ear, the band erupted into a song and the crowd went crazy behind us, sparks erupted on the stage and the siloutte of Austin appeared at the top of a ramp while his four buddies broke out into a dance on the stage, Austin spun around as the spot light hit him...

_I-I'm feeling your thunder- **He made his way down the ramp to center stage**  
_

_the storm's getting closer_

_this rain is like fire_

_And m-my, my worlds' going under_

_And I can't remember_

_The reason that you cut off the lights_

**_In perfect sync to the music Ally came strutting out on stage with the girls behind her_**

_You're moving on, you say- **Austin followed behind her singing across the stage**  
_

_Here I stay_

_I'll take this pain_

_Yeah, I can't I can't- **She flipped her hair and walked away from him, as the guys and him broke out into a dance**  
_

_What about love?_

_What about our promises?_

_What about love?_

_You take it all and leave me nothing_

_What about love?_

_What about us to the end?-  
_

_What about love?_

_You cut my wings, now I am falling_

_What about love?  
_

_What about love?_

**_The three girls chimed into the dance with the guys as Austin continued after Ally to the front of the stage_**

_W-Why you're colder than winter?- **He wrapped his arms around her shoulders**  
_

_You're switching the picture  
_

_You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)- **She pushed him off shaking her head and walked towards the girls who met her as the guys danced forward to Austin**  
_

_O-Once you're hot like the summer_

_Please help me remember_

_The reason that you said, "bye bye bye" - **They all did the N'sync dance (lol)**  
_

_You're moving on, you say_

_Here I stay_

_I'll take this pain_

_Yeah, I can't I can't_

_What about love?_

_What about our promises?_

_What about love?_

_You take it all and leave me nothing_

_What about love?_

_What about us to the end?_

_What about love?_

_You cut my wings, now I am falling_

_What about love?_

_What about love_

**_The girls strutted up to them at center stage in perfect sync to the beat_**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh- **The guys broke out into a break dance, challenging the girls**  
_

_What about, what about love?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh- **Ally and the girls spun around and popped their hips to the beat, challenging them right back, "Alright Ally!" I yelled over the music**  
_

___What about, what about love?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh- **The guys continued to break dance, making the crowd go crazy**  
_

_What about, what about love?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh- **The girls rolled their bodies forward sliding across the stage til they were right in the guys faces.**  
_

___What about, what about love?- **"Shit dude, your sister can fucking dance!" Caleb yelled in my ear over the music, I laughed and nodded in agreement, suddenly the music died down**  
_

**___Austin grabbed Ally by the waist pulling her close to him as the stage went black and a spot light was on him, he began singing softly..._**

___You're moving on you say  
_

___Here I stay- **He leaned his forehead against hers**  
_

___Watching every night get colder_

___You're moving on, you say- **She gripped onto his upper arms**  
_

___Here I stay _

___I'll take this pain_

___Yeah I can't I can't- **Ally smirked and pushed him away **_

___**All of them broke out into a hip hop routine, we all cheered and yelled as the song escalated**_

___What about love?  
_

___What about our promises?_

___What about love?_

___You take it all and leave me nothing- **Austin came to the edge of the stage singing out to the crowd, girls screamed reaching their hands out to him.**  
_

___What about love?_

___What brought us to the end?_

___What about love?_

___You cut my wings, now I am falling- **He stretched his arms out to the side, as the group all danced behind him**  
_

___What about love?_

___What about, what about love_

___What about_

___what about love?_

___What about, what about love?_

___What about_

___What about love?- **They all jumped into their last pose with Austin in the front**  
_

We all broke out into applause and roaring cheers, they all panted and smiled on stage releasing themselves from their pose, the group hurried offstage while Austin stayed on waving out to the crowd, "Whoa! Thank you so much, how we all doing tonight!?" he yelled out. He was answered back with screams and chants of 'I love you's' the guys and I clapped as Austin nodded and smiled, "well that was one of my newest his 'What about love' I hope you all enjoyed it, it'll be on my next album coming out next month..So you guys ready to have a good time tonight!?" he yelled out, "alright lets do this!" he ran back to the band and grabbed a guitar...

_I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l (yeah yeah)- **He strummed his electric guitar**  
_

_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)_

_'Cause i got_

_What I got_

_Don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll..._

_...2 hours later..._

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" The crowd chanted for an encore as Austin had just finished his last song, the music started playing again and the crowd went bazerrk, Austin appeared at center stage in a blue jacket, white t and black pants...

_If I could stop the world tonight, I would  
_

_I would freeze this moment in time- ** The group appeared behind him, the guys were dressed in white button downs with black vests and fadoras, Ally and Liana were in black shorts, white short sleeve shirts and black vests and fadoras all of them held a closed umbrella as they danced**  
_

_Oh if I only could_

_Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again- **They all broke out into a dance routine together**  
_

_in a perfect sky_

_Hypnotized by the sound_

_I get lost and then found_

_In your eyes_

_Cause it doesn't get better than this- **As the beat hit smoke erupted across the stage**  
_

_No it doesn't get better than this_

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_

_Oh, better_

**_The music picked up and the sound of thunder erupted throughout the arena, they all opened their umbrellas as water began pouring down on the stage, and they continued to dance, we all cheered along _**

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight- **They were all perfect together not one of them was out of line, **  
_

_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this- **They all tossed their umbrellas to the side as Austin threw his down to Mario**  
_

_No it doesn't get better than this- **Austin and the girls slid across the water filled stage spraying us and the front row of fans**  
_

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight-_

_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this _

_Oh better- **The girls stood on either side of Austin as he sang out his last note.**  
_

The crowd went crazy again, Austin turned to hug Ally and pulled Liana into a hug, "Thank you so much! We'll see you guys next time! Have A good night!" he yelled out, he kept his arm around Ally as his other lifted off of Liana to wave out to the crowd, the guys joined them at center stage as they all waved out to crowd, Ally shook her hair out as she was soaked, the music to his last song started playing again as they all made their way off stage giving one last wave out to the audience before the lights dimmed out.

* * *

"Oh my god, I think I'm more drenched than last night!" I said grabbing a towel as we exited the stage to ring out my hair, Austin shook his hair out taking off his jacket he grabbed a towel and followed behind me, "you girls did amazing out there" he said. I was finding it very hard to concentrate on what he was saying since his white shirt was completely soaked through and all I could see was every ripple and curve of the muscles on his chest and his perfect sculpted six pack. "Enjoying the view?" I snapped out of my thoughts not realizing I was staring and Austin was now smirking, his hair a tosseled mess from rubbing the towel through it, I shook my head and turned to continue walking, Austin chuckled from behind me and pulled me into his chest and continued walking, "you were weren't you?" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. "Maybe" I said innocently, he kissed the side of my neck, "well you can look all you want, because I won't lie I was finding it very hard to concentrate on the audience during that number when my girlfriend was dancing beside me completely soaked to the bone" he breathed out. I shivered again and giggled as his grip tightened around my stomach as we reached my dressing room, "you girls get changed, we're taking you guys out to one of our clubs" he said turning me around to face him.

I raised and eyebrow at him, "oh yea, any dress code I should know about?" I asked, he shook his head, "your gorgeous and sexy in whatever you wear, you just better be able to move and dance with me in what ever you choose to wear" he said leaning against the door frame staring down at me, I nodded and leaned up on my toes to peck his lips, "you got it Mr Moon" I said with a smile.

I spun around to check the back of my outfit, I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black knee high heeled boots and a black halter top that was completely backless, my hair flowed down my back in curls and I did my makeup smokey but simple with some lip gloss, someone whistled from behind me. I turned to see Austin leaning against my door arms crossed over his chest, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black fitted shirt and leather jacket, "you look amazing" he said in a deep husky voice. I bit my lip blushing and smiled, "thanks you don't look half bad yourself" I teased, he laughed and leaned off the door walking towards me he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, "ready for our first night out to the public?" he asked, I smiled brightly and nodded, his grin grew wide showing off his perfect white teeth, "good, come on lets go, your brother and his friends are waiting out back for us away from the fans" he said grasping my hand and leading me out the door.

"Your not gonna do autographs tonight?" I asked as we walked down the hall, he shook his head, "not tonight, I want a night out with my girl and friends and according to Mario that crowd won't let me go" I stopped and tugged on his hand pulling him back, "Austin, their your fans come on we'll go get my brother and the guys then your going to go meet some of your fans, you don't want to disappoint them" I said, he sighed, "I don't want to disappoint you either or make you wait" he said, I smiled, "your not disappointing me, I love watching you with your fans it's sweet, now come on" I said batting my lashes at him. He dropped his head shaking it, "I can't say no to you, alright lets go" he said continuing down the hall to the back.

Austin pushed open the back door, the rest of the group was already outside talking with Alex and his friends, Austin pulled me to his side as we walked over to them. "Ally! Austin! Great show man, and Alls god its been forever since I've seen you dance, you were amazing sis!" Alex said shaking Austin's hand and pulling me into a hug, "thanks!" I said happily. Alex smiled and turned to Austin, "Austin these are some of my buddies from base guys, this is Austin Moon and also my sisters boyfriend" Alex said introducing them all, I couldn't help but blush when he mentioned Austin as my boyfriend, it gave me butterflies in my stomach just at the thought of it let alone the sound. "Nice to meet you guys, listen before we all head out to the club I gotta go around front to do some autographs and then we'll be set" Austin explained, everyone nodded in agreement, Mario and a few other security guards along with Cassidy came out to me escort Austin and the rest of us around front, Austin held tightly to my hand as we came around the corner and immediately were met with screams.

Cassidy grabbed Austin's arm and pulled him towards the crowd, the rest of us stayed back to wait and talk, after about fifteen minutes Austin bid a farewell and hurried over to us. "Austin! Austin! Come back!" the crowd yelled from behind him, he shook his head as he reached us we all started laughing, "I swear the after concert crowds tend to get a little scarier every time" he said when he reached us. I shook my head, "they just love you thats all" I said, he nodded, "ummm guys" we looked up at Trish who was pointing behind us, we all turned to look, my eyes widened the crowd of fans were trying to push themselves past the security guards. Austin grabbed my hand and slowly started backing us up, "we probably should get to the cars" he said, "yea that might be a good idea" Alex chimed in, suddenly Mario turned around and yelled over his shoulder, "Austin, RUN!"

The crowd broke through them and started running toward us, "holy shit!" Austin yelled tightening his hold on my hand he spun around and took off down the alley towards his truck, "Austin, you and Ally get out of here we'll help hold them off!" Alex yelled, "thanks man, we'll meet you guys at the club!" Austin yelled back as we sprinted down the alley, Liana and the girls jumped to the side out of the way as Alex and the guys ran towards the crowd to help the rest of security stop the mob. Austin pulled his keys out from his back pocket and hit the unlock button, "get in baby!" he yelled to me releasing my hand just as we reached his truck, I ran around to the side and jumped into the front seat slamming my door shut and locking it, Austin turned the key and the engine roared to life, slamming the gear into drive he hit the gas and the tires screeched before peeling out of the lot just as a few fans came running around the corner. My heart was pounding and I couldn't help but laugh I turned around in my seat to look out the back window the fans had attempted to chase after his truck but quickly gave up when we were already a good half a mile away from them, "oh wow!" I finally breathed out laughing.

Austin pulled his seat-belt on and grabbed my hand kissing the top of it, "welcome to the celebrity world" he said laughing along with me, "does that happen a lot?" I asked, he shook his head, "no, to be honest I have a feeling they did it because they saw you girls with us" he admitted. I giggled and shrugged, "well they'll have to get used to it" I said casually, Austin laughed and tightened his hold on my hand, "yes they will, damn how did you run in those heels?!" he asked glancing down at my feet. I looked down and laughed, "I run every morning Aus and I'm a dancer, I can run and dance in just about anything" I stated proudly, he laughed as we pulled onto the main highway.

We pulled up to a brightly lit club called _Trix_, media was swarming the outside of the entrance, Austin lifted my hand to his lips and grazed the top lightly with his lips, "you ready for this baby?" he asked, I looked over at him and smiled "lets do this" I said. He smiled and let go of my hand, the valet opened his door and he jumped out handing him his keys he hurried around to the front, the cameras were flashing like crazy as people yelled his name he smiled and waved then opened my door, holding out his hand for me I grasped it and slipped down from his lifted truck. The cameras seemed to go even crazier when Austin slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "just smile for the cameras, we'll be inside in no time" he kissed my hair and looked up at him smiling and nodded. Holding me tighter we started to make our way towards the door, "Austin how was your show tonight?!" "Austin who is your lovely date?!" "Austin are you and your lead dancer dating now?!" Austin just nodded and we both continued to smile, finally we made our way to the doors where the security held it open for us and we slipped in side safe from the bright lights and flashes.

"That's definitely gonna take some getting used to, I think I went partially blind" I said trying to blink away the white spots I was still seeing. Austin laughed and kissed my forehead, "you did great Alls, your a natural already" I giggled and leaned up to meet him in a kiss, "holy shit bro, your fans are fucking scary" we broke our kiss when Alex and everyone came up to us, "yea I got a few scratches," Caleb said inspecting his arm, we all laughed, "yea sorry about that guys, but thanks for helping out" Austin said. They all nodded, "alright we're all safe, now lets get this night started!" Liana spoke up, Elliot grabbed her hand and the two led the way into the main part of the club, music was blasting through the speakers vibrating through the floor already I was itching to dance, Austin pulled me close to his side as we all weaved our way through the crowds towards the VIP section that was blocked off for Austin's group tonight.

A few bottles of Grey Goose were already waiting for us in buckets of ice, "nice, I think I'm gonna like my baby sister dating a celebrity if this is the treatment were gonna get!" Alex said over the music as he took a seat on one of the 4 big couches, Austin laughed and sat down pulling me onto his lap. "You don't want to go dance?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck, he shook his head and pulled me in for a kiss, a deep passionate kiss, finally pulling away for air I opened my eyes, "I've been wanting to do that all day long, we've got all night to dance baby right now I just want to relax for a moment with you" he replied. I smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, "well while you two eat each others faces, we're gonna hit the dance floor!" Dez said, pulling Trish down to the floor followed by Trent and Elliot with Kira and Li, "come on Dallas come dance with me, I don't really need to watch my friend and brother make out" Cassidy said grabbing Dallas's hand and leading him down to the floor.

"Come on Dawson, lets go get some beers and find us some ladies" John said slapping Alex on the shoulder, he nodded and stood up, "tell them to put it on my tab" Austin said, "nah Austin man its fine" Alex said, Austin shook his head, "no I insist man you helped me get Ally out of there safe and not to mention you paid for drinks last time we all went this time its my turn, my tab" Austin insisted. Alex laughed and nodded fist pumping Austin and winking at me before walking down to the bar, "now were we?" Austin growled in my ear and nibbling on my neck, I giggled and turned to meet him in a kiss, just as our lips were about to touch..."Austy!" We both froze and turned slowly to meet a pair of wide green eyes, "hello Brooke" Austin said in a monotone, she smiled a little to sweetly arching her brow at me as she gazed us both up and down inspecting the position we were in since I was currently on Austin lap, arms wrapped around his neck with his wrapped tightly around my waist, she cleared her throat and took a step towards us, "whose your...friend?" she asked still smiling...here we go.

* * *

**Phew! Longest chapter ever lol, hope you guys liked it and I hope you all caught on that _Better Than This _was to be described exactly how austin performed it in the episode only I tied Liana and Ally into it instead...hehe loved that performance gives me goosebumps every time...  
**

**So Brooke is here uh oh! **

**Well you all know what to do, this chapter took me like 7 hours to write lol so I hope you all enjoyed it, hope your all ready for the next chapter its gonna be a good one... :D**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**WHAT ABOUT LOVE: AUSTIN MAHONE**

**BETTER THAN THIS: ROSS LYNCH**

**:)**


	15. SWING

Ally shifted uncomfortably on my lap, I held her tighter around the waist trying to assure her everything is fine, "Brooke long time no see, how you been?" I asked casually, she stared at Ally for a second longer before blinking her attention back to me. "Yes it has been a while, I'd say three weeks if I'm not mistaken since you up and left me naked in your bed," she said smiling at Ally as she spoke. I laughed out loud, "ah yes because you caused me to be late for rehearsal, again, and if I do remember I came back to drive you home so can you stop with the bitchy antics in front of my girlfriend it's not gonna work," I said glaring at her. Her eyes widened, "girlfriend?! Who?! Her?!" she said pointing at Ally, I rolled my eyes, "Brooke this is Ally, Ally Brooke" I gestured with one hand keeping the other on Ally's hip, Ally smiled, "Brooke it's nice to meet you" she said casually and positive, Brooke forced a laugh and shook her head, "Austin you have got to be joking, since when do you have a girlfriend?!" she said glancing between the two of us, I shifted Ally off my lap to beside me and stood up, "we met a few weeks ago, not that its any of your business, we've gotten to know each other and well things happened" I stated.

Brooke glared behind me at Ally, I took a step to the side to block her view, "you have an issue you take it up with me don't go sending daggers her way" I growled. Brooke smirked, "so what were you fucking me on the side until you got to know her enough to get her into bed?" She sneered, my fists balled up at my sides. "First off Brooke, Ally and I weren't even together the last time I was with you, if you didn't catch on to why I wasn't returning your calls and messages, I care about her Brooke so just back off okay, we were never together all we had was something physical..that's it" I said. Brooke smirked, "bad boy Austin Moon has never been one to tie himself down emotionally, you'll come crawling back to me and you know it," she said through gritted teeth, before turning on her heel and disappearing into the dancing crowd.

I glared after her, my blood boiling a hand grasped onto mine, I turned to see Ally staring up at me, "you okay?" she asked, I sighed and nodded pulling her to my chest, "I'm fine". Ally turned to look where Brooke disappeared, "she really is a bitch isn't she" she stated, I laughed and nodded, "yes she is, I thought she had a soft side at one point but yea I just realized it's always been fake." Ally cupped my face and pulled me down to her lips, "come on lets have a drink, everyone else is coming back, put that handsome smile on your face and lets have a good time ok?" she instructed pulling away. I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, "yes ma'am," I answered, she giggled as I pulled down onto my lap and leaned over to grab a bottle of grey goose just as the rest of our group was rejoining us in the VIP section.

Ally's body was pressed against my chest as we moved and dipped to the beat of the music, my hands gripped to her wrists as she entwined our fingers rolling her hips back into my groin, I let out a deep growl into her ear as I kissed down her neck, causing her to giggle. She turned around and wrapped her hands around my neck as we continued to dance, my hands traced down her back over the curve of her jeans slipping my hands into her back pockets and giving her a playful squeeze pulling her closer to my body. Everyone danced around us, Kira, Trent, Alex and a girl he met stood at the bar drinking and laughing about something, while the rest of our group was out on the dance floor near Ally and I. Suddenly the music cut off and there was a tapping in the speakers, "what up what up! We got some sexy royalty in the house tonight, everyone lets give it up for Ms Brooke Stephens!" the DJ announced into the mic. I groaned as Ally turned back around in my arms to look up at the DJ, the rest of our group walked up behind me as Brooke grabbed a mic from the DJ, "whats up everyone!" she yelled out, the club roared with hoots and hollers, "what the fuck is she up to?" Cassidy whispered into my ear, I shook my head and shrugged wrapping my arms around Ally's waist and pulling her back to my chest.

"So being a regular here at _Trix, _we all know that it takes some proving to be a true member here am I right!?" she said looking around, everyone cheered and my eyes widened, "oh she isn't?!" I said, "that's what I thought, well tonight I noticed some new faces in the club, and I feel that it's only right to make them feel...welcome, and have them show us what they got" she said her eyes landing on me, I shook my head, "oh she is" Cassidy said for me. "So tonight I challenge our newcomer Ally to a dance off" she said smirking, everyone 'ooed' and roared, Brooke stepped off the stage and walked through the crowd towards us, she walked right up to Ally not taking her eyes off her, "so Ally, how bout it, your not afraid of a little dance session are you?" I heard Cassidy and the girls start to crack up behind me as Ally dropped my hands from her waist and stepped forward, "lets do it". Everyone broke out into cheers and yells as Brooke smirked and walked back to the DJ to tell him something.

"Alright! Alright! We got ourselves a fine ass ladies dance off, everyone back up lets give these ladies some room, Ally you got yourself some backup?!" The DJ called over to Ally, I looked at her as she smirked as Liana, Kira, and Trish stepped forward, "goddamn! we got ourselves a shitload of sexy mammas in the house, where the hell did these four come from alright everyone back the hell up lets do this!" he yelled through the mic. Cassidy grabbed my arm and pulled me back with the crowd my eyes never leaving Ally who turned to me and winked, Cassidy leaned into my ear, "you do realize Brooke doesn't realize Ally is not only a professional dancer, but your back up dancer" my eyes widened as a huge grin spread across my face, I glanced over at Brooke was surrounded by 4 other girls. Catcalls and whistles echoed throughout the club, "alright everyone lets see what these ladies got, here we go! ahhhhhh yea!"

The music started and everyone immediately recognized it, "haha awww man the girls are gonna have fun with this!" Alex yelled over the music, I looked at him he smirked and gestured towards the girls, "you'll see". I looked back to the girls, a huge circle had formed surrounding the two groups of girls Ally walked to the center with Liana, Kira, and Trish right behind forming a diamond, Ally placed her hands on her hips as she gazed at Brooke...

_This your boy Soulja Boy tell em'_

_This girl says she got a donk- **Brooke smirked at Ally and opened her arms our wide bowing to her**  
_

_She's about to make her hips swing all night long- **Floors yours, "lets see what you got!"**  
_

_O na na O na na- **Ally smirked and glanced back at her girls**  
_

_O na na O na na_

**_The four of them took a couple steps forward and right on que to the beat they twisted their hips and popped them to the beat_**

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy- **They dropped straight to the floor popping their legs open**  
_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING- **Our whole group roared with cheers as the club went crazy, the girls shimmied and popped their hips in perfect sync together**  
_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy- **Brookes smirk was wiped off her face as she jumped back**  
_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING- **The four of them jumped back pumping their chests in the air**  
_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING- **Ally wipped her head around, her hair falling in her face as she rolled her hips dipping all the way down to the floor**  
_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING'- **"Woohoo! You show em' baby!" I yelled**  
_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING_

_Uh oh lean back girl you got some mean racks- **The four of them leaned back dancing backwards to the beat as Kira and Trish stepped forward**  
_

_You got a mean ass and I really mean that- **They smirked and flipped their hair before spinning around bending over and started twerking to the music, driving the whole club crazy, "holy fucking shit!" the guys and I yelled, Cassidy threw her head back laughing and clapping for the girls.**  
_

_But can't you see that I need a girl that can move_

_Make her hips SWING and look just like you_

_But come to think about it I think this club is crowded- **They stood up and walked in a circle pushing everyone back more as Ally and Liana strutted forward**  
_

_Its kinda hard to do your think when everyones surrounding_

_So let me form a circle everybody step back_

_I heard somebody yell "Savage where the chorus at?!"- **We all yelled out the lyrics**  
_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy- **Ally and Liana slammed down to the floor and rolled their hips back up to the beat of the music**  
_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING- **Ally stepped back and mimicked Brookes bow opening the floor to her.**  
_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING'_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING- **Brooke huffed and flipped her hair**  
_

_O na na O na na thats what I said when I hit the door- **Her and her friends strutted forward to the beat of the music they popped their hips and slowly rolled their bodies down to the ground.**  
_

_She got a donk you shake it shake it on the floor_

_Get low bounce high swing your heels with it_

_Hit this split look back get it get it get it_

_back it up back it up go on do that dirt_

_youa I like that let me pull youre hurt- **Ally and the girls slowly circled Brooke and her group as they danced, bobbing their heads to the music**  
_

_yo i hear my drain low and she got straight low_

_and the club don't close till I say so- **Just as Brooke and her friends turned around to face them Ally and the girls jumped in right in their faces and broke out into a hip hop dance.**  
_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING- **Ally signaled for a mic from the DJ, he tossed it down to her, "where are all my ladies at tonight!" she yelled out**  
_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING'- **Just about every female in the place screamed out loud**  
_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING- **"Alright lets see what you got lets go!"**  
_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING_

_Knees bend ass out come on push your ass out- **The four of them bent over and started shaking their asses to the beat and lyrics of the song, my jaw about fell to the floor.**  
_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_Bring it up then back down, bring it up then back down_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_All my ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_Pick it up then dip it low, pick it up then dip it low- **They stood up and slammed down to the floor before rolling back up in perfect sync.**  
_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_Knees bend ass out come on push your ass out- **More girls started joining them on the floor doing the same dance**  
_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_Bring it up then back down, bring it up then back down_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_All my ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor_

_(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_Pick it up then dip it low, pick it up then dip it low_

___(Let me see your hips SWING)_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy- **"Oh shit! Looks like our newcomer Ally's got what it takes lets hear it for her ya'll!" The club went crazy as Brooke glared at her.**  
_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy- **Alex nudged me laughing, "told you they'd have fun with it" we laughed as we made our way onto the floor to Ally**  
_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING'- **I grabbed her hand pulling her to me, "that was fucking awesome babe!" I said kissing her neck making her giggle.**  
_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floor...now let me see your hips SWING_

The song ended and everyone exploded into cheers, Brooke stomped over to us, "who the hell do you think you are?!" she sneered at Ally, I glared at her and went to step in but Ally pulled me back and stepped forward smiling. "My names Ally Dawson, I'm Austin's girlfriend and next time you want to challenge someone make sure you educate yourself a little sweetie and don't challenge a dance off with a professional dancer...k" she said sweetly cocking her head to the side. I had to bite my tongue from laughing out loud, Brooke's eyes widened, "y-your his backup dancer! aren't you?!" she sneered, Ally just giggled and continued to smile, "that's right, and one more thing" Ally said quietly, the smile now gone from her face as she took a step closer to Brooke, "I give everyone a second chance on being civil and you blew yours, you don't want to play nice don't worry sweetie neither will I, but Austin is not a game piece that I'm going to play with, he's with me so GET OVER IT," she sneered. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back as Brooke stared at her wide eyed, shocked, and pissed, I wrapped my arm around her waist, "come on babe lets go...Brooke, it was nice to see you again, take care" I said before turning and leading Ally off the floor followed by the rest of our group.

Ally and the girls were complimented and stopped multiple times on our way back up to the VIP section on their dancing, "you girls were amazing, I can see why your one of Austin's back up dancers!" one girl said, Ally smiled and nodded, "thank you" she said, "BTW, you two make a hot ass couple just saying" the girl said casually before turning back around on her stool, I peered down at Ally who was blushing, leaning down I kissed her on the cheek, "seems like you already got a club full of fans Ms Dawson, and they've only seen you dance" I whispered in her ear, she shook her head laughing and pulled me up the small steps to the couch, "alright alright, I'm ready to really drink, lets celebrate!" Ally said grabbing a glass.

"Alright and what are we celebrating?" Kira asked taking a seat on Trents lap, Ally looked at me I smiled, "to anything we want" Alex lifted his beer, "to kick ass baby sisters" Ally laughed, John raised his, "to Semper Fi!" Caleb and Rick chimed in, "Ooo Rah!" lifting their beers, I lifted mine, "to future careers" I said smirking down at Ally, Trish raised hers, "to knowing how to deal with bitches!" We all laughed, "to friendship" Kira said raising her martini, "to dancing for a lifetime" Liana said, "to having us the hottest women in town!" Elliot said, all of us guys nodded as the girls rolled their eyes giggling. "To growing relationships" Dallas said glancing at Cassidy who blushed, _oh really? _"To nights out with friends" Dez said raising his glass, "to my baby brother, its glad to have you back" Cassidy said smiling at me, I smiled back and nodded we all turned to Ally, she raised her glass, "To All of Us" she said smiling up at me, "CHEERS!" we all said clinking our drinks together, my eyes never left Ally's as I leaned down crashing my lips to hers, quietly I clinked my glass just to hers, pulling away I whispered against her lips, "here's to you and me baby" she smiled and pulled my lips back to hers tracing her tongue along my lower lip I groaned as I granted her access, the feeling of kissing her like this was on a whole new level I thought I was going to explode with how this woman was making me feel.

Pulling away gasping for air I stared deep into her eyes, "I don't want to rush into anything and we won't but please come home with me tonight" I breathed out, Ally bit her lip and nodded, I smiled and pulled her lips back to mine as the night continued on...

* * *

**I thought this one was fun, I've been picturing that dance off forever now lol I looooovvvee that song so I hope I got it right...ne who we got to see a little bit more of a tough side of Ally, she's sweet but she doesn't put up with bullshit, I think she got tired of it with Collin so we have him to at least thank for that right?  
**

**Anyone else notice the little spark that was revealed between cass and Dallas ;D**

**Love you All!**

**xoxo**

**Well you all know the drill**

**I DO NOT OWN **

**SWING: BY SAVAGE FT. SOULJA BOY**


	16. Come Home With Me

The lights of the club started to come on signaling that the club was closing, Austin had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind as we followed our group down from our VIP section and across the dance floor towards the exit of the club. We walked out into the cool Miami air, it was just after three and I was exhausted, thankfully with it being so late there was no paparazzi outside of the club, so we were able to bid each other goodbye while waiting for our cars to be brought around. I stepped out of Austins arms to give Alex a hug, "lunch tomorrow you and me before the guys and I head back to base?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "definitely I'll call you when I get home" I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, "hmmm so your not going home tonight I presume?" he asked in an authoritive but teasing tone, I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, "no _dad _I am not going home tonight" I teased back, Alex laughed and nodded, "yea yea alright just text me when you guys get home and Austin.."- he pointed at Austin with a stern look- "..my baby sisters life is in your hands you harm her your dead got it?" he said, I gawked at him feeling my cheeks burst into flames. I felt Austin wrap one arm around my waist pulling me close to his side, "wouldn't dream of it" he said in a serious tone I glanced up at him to see him peering down at me his eyes filled with warmth, I bit my lip trying to hide my already bursting blush.

"Good to hear, alright you two we're out of here, Alls I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Austin my man until next time" he said shaking Austins hand and then pulling him into a hug patting him on the back. We said goodbye to Alex's friends and I couldn't help but mentally giggle to myself when Austin kept a protective arm around me when Johnny gave me a hug goodbye, I guess Alex isn't the only one that noticed Johnny's intentions I brushed it all aside and gave him a polite goodbye just as Rick's truck was being pulled up, the four of them piled in and with a farewell honk they pulled away from the club and onto the main street. Liana's car was the next to pull up and behind hers was Trent's charger, we said goodbye as Liana, Trish, and Kira got into her car and the guys climbed into the back of Trent's charger while Cassidy slid into the front seat, she rolled down her window before they pulled away, "see you two Monday morning, Ally keep him on his toes he's been good on not being late" she teased with a wink as the car slowly pulled away. We both laughed and waved as they drove off and Austin's truck pulled up, Austin kissed my temple as he led me to the passenger side opening the door and keeping a firm grasp on my hand as he helped me up into the passenger seat, the valet walked around the front of the truck shaking Austin's hand who I'm pretty sure slipped him a tip before sliding into the drivers seat and shutting his door.

If I were to say I wasn't in awe of the Miami neighborhood we were currently driving through I'd be completely lying, even with it being late and dark out the neighborhoods were gorgeous each street was line with the class London street lamps that gave off the perfect golden glow, one that would make you feel as though you were in a dream, tall palm trees lined the sidewalks and in between each tree were bushels of palms. Every house or should I say mansion that we drove my was a different style from modern, to victorian, spanish style, cottage style, and even ones that looked literally like a castle, each one was guarded by a security wall and two large gates with key pads, some houses even went as far as having an actual security guard booth at the gate entrance. I could only imagine who lived in these houses and suddenly I was missing my small warm and simple apartment very much, "so- um... do a lot of celebrities live on your s-street?" I asked quietly breaking the silence that had been between Austin and I since we turned off the main street and headed up a hill into the Miami mansion residential area. I glanced over at Austin who was staring at me, his face showing amusement, "a few celebrities live in this area, not on my street exactly, I believe Pitbull has a vacation home at the top of the hill, Jennifer Lopez lives a few streets over, and I dunno a few others," he said casually.

I nodded slowly and turned back to gaze out my window, Austin slowed his truck as he came to a cul-de sac, he pulled up to a large white security gate at the very end of cul-de sac, stopping his truck at the key pad. As he rolled down his window to lean out and punch in a few numbers I took the moment to gaze at the front property, the now slowly opening gates were a pearly white with a crescent moon emblem at the center of each, a tall brick wall stood at least 8 feet on each side of the gate and continued down the property line of the side walk and then up towards where I assume was Austin's house, enclosing the whole property in with privacy from the outside world and anything else that would seem unwelcome. Austin continued through the gate and again I was thrown into awe as his front property came into view, I felt like I was back in Tennessee, nothing but green green grass and tall trees of spruces and pines grew across the grounds, but the scene that took my breathe away was the tall ferns that line the road of his driveway creating a canopy of branches and leaves over the road, I gasped at the sight. "Your so quiet, everything okay?" Austin asked as we continued up the drive, I nodded slowly, "this is gorgeous" I stated not taking my eyes off the sight in front of me, I heard Austin chuckle quietly next to me, "it is, one of the reasons I picked it when I bought it, my mom says it feels like one is not in Miami when they come here" he said. I nodded again, "I couldn't agree with her more, I feel like I'm back home in Tennessee" I said quietly, Austin grabbed my hand in his giving it a slight squeeze I turned to look at him and he was smiling at me, I smiled back, his eyes shifted forward and he nodded, "well this is it" he said.

I smiled and turned to gaze out the front window, I gasped as my eyes widened taking in the "house" that was in front of me, it was two stories with a wrap around drive way, a three tier stone water fountain sat in the center of the driveway, glowing different shades of color as the water gracefully spouted out of the top and over flowed from one bowl to the next. The house was an ivory white with a dark grey roof, at least twelve windows looked out at us glowing brightly from the lights inside, "oh my goodness, Austin..." my words trailed off as his truck came to a stop. I heard his door open and close and before I could even blink he was standing in front of me, my door open and him with his hand out waiting for me, "you okay?" he asked his voice etched with concern. I nodded silently as I grasped his hand and slid down out of his truck, my mouth still gaped open as I stared up at his house, "baby it's just a house, your making me nervous" he said quietly holding tightly to my hand as he pulled me to his body, pulling my chin down so that my eyes left the house and met with his, "hi" he said when they met. I couldn't help but giggle, "hi...I'm sorry Aus, it's just well umm ...wow" I couldn't even try to find the words that were expressing what I was feeling being in this position.

He sighed, "I guess I should be taking this more as a compliment that you find my home so breathtaking, but I can't help but feel like your more uncomfortable" he said cautiously, I gave him a nervous smile, "well in a way you are correct, your home is breathtaking Austin, really it is, and yes I feel very much out of place, I-I've never seen a place like this, let along actually visited one, sorry to say but I'm not exactly the richest person, and I'm not complaining I love my life I've always have, I guess I just never pictured myself dating someone who lived this life" I said gesturing around to our current surroundings. Austin looked around and then back to me nodding slowly, "yea I understand, I guess I forgot what it's like to really see how I live, but ever since I met you I dunno I find myself looking at life differently, I dunno maybe because of you I see life differently I'm starting to see life the way it's suppose to be seen" he said holding me close to his chest, lifting one hand he placed a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling and calming state it put me while at the same time setting my whole body off into sparks, pulling away slowly, he rested his forehead against mine, "can I take you inside now?" he asked in barely a whisper.

I smiled and nodded, raising up on my tip toes I placed another kiss on his lips, he smiled and held my hand tightly as he turned and headed up the stone steps to the tall wooden framed glass doors that were entwined with black iron, he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door holding it open he gestured for me to enter. Once again I was thrown into a state of awe taking in the grand foyer of Austin's home, the floors were a black marble, staircase was just to our left with black rod iron railings leading the way up, the walls were a deep red with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceilings giving off a vibrant golden light to the room, from each window long gold sheer curtains hung encasing the house to its privacy. "Wow" was all I could muster up, I heard Austin shut and lock the door behind me, placing his hand at the small of my back he urged me forward, "the theme of the house was actually based off of the Great Gatsby another reason why I fell for it, one of my favorite books from high school and one of my all time favorite movies" he stated, I arched a brow at him, "you into Gatsby, I never would of guessed, guess the bad boy persona did have some what of a false effect on me" I admitted. Austin laughed and shook his head, "I'm glad you see that it was a false effect" he said, I giggled, "me too, I like learning new things about you, makes the adventure more exciting and...interesting" I said, it was Austin's turn to raise his eyebrows at me, "so our relationship is an adventure now?" he asked, I shrugged, "isn't everything we do in our lives some type of adventure, at least that's what we should make it" I said, he stared at me his mouth agape in what seemed to be awe, "I like the way you think Dawson" he said stepping closer to me, "can I give you a quick tour?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "please".

Thirty minutes later I learned that Austin's home sat on 5 acres, it was 6 bedrooms, and 8 bathrooms, however I've only seen 5 of the bedrooms and 7 of the bathrooms, I assume the last two are the master which is Austin's room. Just passed the foyer of the house off to the left was a study or a lounge, the walls were a deep dark wood, with leather couches and tall back chairs, it almost gave me the atmosphere of a gentlemens club, or a cigar lounge, I would definitely say it landed perfectly in the Gatsby theme. Straight ahead from the foyer was a brightly lit wide open sitting area, with three tall floor to ceiling windows that looked out over what I assumed to be his backyard, but since it was dark out I couldn't tell for sure. I stone fireplace stood to the side, and a gorgeous crystal chandelier hung high over the room were a few black rod iron balconies looked over it from the second story above. There was a dining room that sat 8 with another breathtaking chandelier hanging over the table, a bar which I could only assume is the highlight of the house when Austin has parties, a soundproof theater, but my favorite room of all was his kitchen. The walls were a soft tan, the cupboards a deep oak, black marble counter tops, two islands sat in the middle of the kitchen one was set as a breakfast bar and the other contained a sink and plenty of space to work with, a double oven, stainless steel oven, fridge, this kitchen was a dream come true for me and I only hoped that I'd get to cook in it a few times.

Austin led me back up the stairs, and down the hall, he stopped in front of a closed door, "this is my bedroom, I don't want to rush anything with us Alls, and I'll take you home if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable, but I'm also going to be completely honest with you I want you to stay the night with me, I want you to sleep in my arms, I want to wake up to you tomorrow, I just really want to be with you tonight" he said, his voice was quiet but deep and husky. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing my lips up to meet his in a deep kiss. He smiled against my lips as his hand fumbled for the door handle finally finding it and turning it he pushed open the door holding me close as he walked us in shutting and locking the door behind him. Pulling away from the kiss, we both were panting for air, I tore my gaze away from him to take in his room, it was slightly different from the rest of the house and it made me love it the most, the walls were a pale blue, the furniture was all a dark cherry wood, a large plasma tv was placed on wall above a fireplace, two cherry wood french doors led out to a balcony, dark blue curtains were pulled party over the doors, "wait until you see the view in the morning your going to love it" Austin whispered in my ear from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling my back to his chest. A large king size bed sat facing the windows rather than the tv, I liked that, there was one door to the right of the balcony that led to Austin's closet, walk in if I may add, and another door to the left of the balcony doors that led into a gigantic master bathroom, walls of bright sunshine yellow, a shower that I swear could fit 6 people easily, a tub that was more like a hot tob, a separate area for the toilet and a long white marble counter top with two sinks, 3 tall glass cylinders, each a different height, sat in the middle of the counter filled with sand and different types of sea shells and sand dollars.

I walked out and back into Austin's bedroom he was now changed in a pair of black sweat pants that hung perfectly low on his hips showing off not only the band of his briefs, but his perfect abs, and the perfectly shaped-V that met near his happy trail. I took in a deep breathe as I watched him move about his room throwing his clothes from today into a hamper, he turned around and noticed my re-entry from the bathroom, beaming at me he grabbed the remote control and aimed it at the fireplace, a second later it ignited with a flame, then he aimed the remote at the tv and switched it on. "I'm going to run downstairs for some water, would you like some?" he asked, I nodded, "yes please" I replied, he nodded, "okay well go ahead and get comfortable, make yourself at home and I'll be right back" he said walking backwards towards the door. I couldn't help but laugh rolling my eyes I nodded, as he gave me that sexy smirk before turning around and disappearing down the hall...make myself comfortable huh?

* * *

_Come on Austin snap out of it, your Austin Moon no one makes you nervous...except Ally...no one has ever given you butterflies...except Ally...no one has ever made you feel like this...except Ally...god she's amazing. Okay get the waters take a deep breathe and go back upstairs. _I finished filling two glasses with ice cubes and water, switching off the kitchen light and the rest of the lights as I made my way through the house, I set the alarm and made my way back up the stairs. I walked down the hall towards my bedroom, I could hear the voices coming from whatever was on the tv, _alright man you got this, you've had girls over before...yea but not in your room...you've had girlfriends before...yea but not for a few years now and nothing like Ally...dammit just breathe and go in there. _I pushed the door open with my foot, Ally was no where to be seen but then I noticed the door to my bathroom was closed and the faucet from the sink could be heard. I shut the door and locked it, "Alls I'm back you need anything?" I called, I heard the water shut off, "no I'm good, hope you don't mind I used some mouthwash" she called through the door. I sat our waters down on my night stand and couldn't help but laugh, "nah it's cool", I sat down on the bed leaning over to the foot to grab the remote, I sat back up and switched through the channels, it was after four now but you never know what old classics you might find.

I heard the bathroom door unlock and open I tore my gaze away from the tv and froze, Ally stood in the doorway her hair hung down over her shoulders wearing one of my white t-shirts and nothing else, the shirt came down to just barely her mid thigh and the rest of her was all legs. I took a deep gulp and had to blink a few times to bring myself back to reality, she bit her lip and made her way over to me, "I hope it's okay, I didn't have any clothes with me and I didn't want to sleep in what I wore tonight" she said quietly. I didn't know what came over me in the next few seconds but I was so happy when I didn't receive a slap in the face for it, grabbing her by her hips I pulled her between my legs receiving only a gasp of surprise as her hands flew to my shoulders to steady herself, "you look gorgeous" I whispered looking up into her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. Ally smiled down at me her fingers traced down the side of my face as she leaned down and softly grazed her lips against mine, I couldn't hold back the deep growl that escaped from me as I pulled her close and fell back on my bed pulling her down on top of me. The kiss only deepened from there as she rolled off of me and pulled me on top of her, her hands tangled themselves into my hair as I battled her for dominance and won quickly, holding myself above her leaning on my elbows that were placed on either side of her head on the bed we just stared into each others eyes panting out of breathe. "I can't get enough of kissing you Ally, but if we don't take it down a notch I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself" I said breathlessly, her chest heaved up and down, and I could feel the soft and smooth skin of her legs that were currently wrapped around my torso, she nodded and smirked at me, "I agree" she said in between breathes.

Unlatching her legs from me we scooted up the bed and under the covers, I switched off the lamp on my nightstand as Ally cuddled closer to my chest facing me, I snaked one arm under her pillow that she was laying on and the other around her waist pulling her close to me so we were chest to chest. The glow from the fire bounced of her face and if I didn't think she could look anymore beautiful well then I was wrong, "you took off your makeup" I said noticing there wasn't an ounce on her, she smiled and nodded, "yep, can't sleep with it on" she said quietly in the early morning hours, I shimmied a little closer to her nuzzling her nose with mine I closed my eyes, "I don't know what it is that your doing to me Ally Dawson, but goddamn whatever it is please don't stop" I whispered. Ally leaned in brushing her lips to mine and immediately I pulled her in to deepen it, "I promise" she gasped against my lips, we broke away from the kiss, and she leaned in again only this time kissing me on the cheek, "lets go to sleep I'm exhausted" she said, I smiled and nodded turning onto my back I pulled her to my side as she rested her head on my chest, rubbing her back with the arm that was under her pillow, "goodnight Aus" she whispered into the dark, I kissed the top of her head, "night baby" I replied before closing my eyes and drifting off.

* * *

I had never felt like this with anyone before, but I know its something strong and something big, I also know that there is going to be a road of obstacles for Ally and I ahead. There are going to be fans that are not going to be happy that I'm dating, I've always been known as the bad boy celebrity that never settled down because I like to have to much fun, but this is different this is about Ally now and I find myself feeling and thinking I would and will do anything to make her happy and to know that she is protected and safe, its a new feeling and a powerful feeling that I don't plan on ever getting rid of. Brooke alone I know is still going to be an issue because she is in the celebrity world, this is a world that I know Ally is not used to, it's another reason why I find her to be so intriguing and like a breathe of fresh air she isn't like everyone else that I'm used to being around 24/7, she's real and it's so intoxicating, she reminds me of why I'm in this business and line of work, she reminds me of why I'm doing what I love and why I love it, and the fact that she's beside me while I do it makes it that much better. Not to mention there is still the whole Collin situation, even though Ally changed her number and security has been informed at her apartment complex I still can't shake this uneasy feeling that he hasn't given up on her yet, and I'm not sure if it's to even get her back or if it's to get back at her. I just hope and pray for the best when it comes to me and her, because I know it's going to be rough at times, and I have a feeling that we have something coming our way.

* * *

**You have no idea how amazing you guys are, thank you so much for the love and support, we are working things out we had a very long heart to heart talk that involved tears from me some yelling but I think we had a big breakthrough he knows how I feel right now and I know how he feels so were working out everything it will take time but we are both willing to do it. We got to have a nice get away weekend to Santa Barbara for my cousins wedding and it made things better and stronger for us it was perfect timing I'll tell ya that much.  
**

**So I am back I am so sorry that you have all been waiting, I tried to make this nice and long for you to all enjoy, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I hope to actually get two up tomorrow and it will be a fun one, I'm excited for the past week I've been planning and sorting out how I'm going to have the next chapter so I'm sure you'll all love it.!**

**As Always please review**

**I love you all thank you again for all your love and support**

**xoxo**


	17. Cruisin'

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of seagulls outside, I gaze around the now familiar room, pale blue walls that were bright from the light coming through the windows, dark wooded furniture, and a very _very _comfortable king size bed that I was currently snuggled in the center of. Strong warm arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel the warmth of his breathe on the back of my neck breathing evenly and slowly, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I carefully turned in his arms to face him. Austin lay fast asleep beside me, his blonde hair was shaggy and messy falling perfectly over his eyes, oh those eyes dark thick lashes that splayed down across his cheeks, I took this moment to truly admire my boyfriends features, _'boyfriend' _I couldn't get over the fact that I was actually the girlfriend of Austin Moon now, a small town girl like me who would of thought. Carefully and softly I reached up tracing my fingers down the side of his face along his strong jaw to his perfect smooth lips, tracing his bottom lip with my finger tips I couldn't help myself but leaned in and placed a soft kiss on them. Austin stirred in his sleep, a hint of a smile crept across his face as his arms tightened around me and pulled me closer to his chest, giggling quietly to myself I happily obliged and snuggled into his bare toned chest inhaling his amazing scent of cologne, body wash, and Austin.

I lay in his arms for a few more minutes enjoying the warmth and scent of him surrounding me but eventually I needed to use the restroom, wiggling myself out of his grasp I slid out of bed and tip toed across his room to the bathroom. As I washed my hands I splashed some water on my face to help wake myself up, I opened the side mirror to retrieve the mouthwash and washed my mouth out the best that I could trying to rid the after taste of last nights drinks that still lingered even after washing my mouth out before bed. I peeked my head out of the bathroom to see Austin still fast asleep, catching a glance of the clock on his nightstand I saw that it was just barely after 7, I sighed laughing inwardly to myself, _only you Ally would wake up wide awake just 3 hours after going to bed, _I shook my head and made my way towards the balcony doors, quietly unlocking the latch I opened the door and stepped out on the balcony. A huge grin spread across my face as my heart skipped a few beats, the view was gorgeous, a large swimming pool sat just below the balcony with a jacuzzi attached to it and raised above the ground, just past the pool was a large grass area perfect size for a game of backyard soccer or football. But the part that got me the most was just beyond the grass was the small wooden boardwalk that led right out onto a private beach, not a soul in sight, I closed my eyes and breathed in the amazing ocean air that softly blew through my hair, it was like his own little paradise right here in his backyard.

I jumped slightly when the same pair of warm strong arms wrapped around me from behind, "mmm good morning beautiful" his voice was deep and husky as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek pulling my back to his chest as we leaned on the railing of the balcony overlooking the view. "Good morning" I replied back wrapping my arms over his, Austin rested his chin on my head, "your up so early" he commented, I laughed quietly and nodded, "yea guess my body doesn't care when I go to sleep it automatically wakes up bright and early" I replied, Austin chuckled from above me. "Gorgeous view" I said looking out over the water, "mmmm it is, told you you'd like it when you woke up" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice, I nodded "and you were dead on, I dunno I could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning"...my eyes widened as I realized what I just said_...shit! _Austin's arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head, "I could definitely get used to waking up to you every morning" he replied in a husky whisper, mentally I let out a sigh of relief and my body relaxed, "come back to bed" he whispered in my ear before placing a soft kiss on my neck, I closed my eyes savoring his touch and nodded, taking my hand he led me back through the french doors into his bedroom.

The cool beach breeze blew through his curtains of the open balcony doors as we lay cuddled back up in his bed, I was currently laying on my stomach clutching to one of his pillows while Austin lay on his side facing me, thrumming his fingers up and down my back. "Do you have any idea how beautiful and sexy you look in my shirt?" he asked, I beamed at him and blushed hiding my face in his pillow, "it's very comfy" I said, Austin laughed and smiled at me wrapping his arm around my back he pulled me closer to him so we were chest to chest. Tucking a strand behind my ear he leaned in nuzzling my nose with his, he inhaled deeply, "god I can't get enough of you" he admitted slowly opening his eyes, I bit my lip staring back at him I caressed his face and leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss. He groaned into the kiss pulling me closer to deepen it, shifting onto his back he pulled on top of him, I broke away from the kiss and started kissing down his neck, "oh god.. baby" Austin moaned pressing his head back into his pillow as I continued to trail kisses down his neck to his chest and then back up to his lips. I shifted my body so I was straddling his hips, Austin wrapped his arms tightly around my waist holding me to him as our lips continued to move together as one, he couldn't get enough of me and I sure as hell couldn't get enough of him. A burst of confidence shot through my body as I sat up breaking our kiss, Austin stared up at me with a slight pout, I bit my lip smirking at him as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over my head revealing my black satin bra and black lil boy short undies.

Tossing his shirt to the floor I stared down at Austin whose eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, I smirked and leaned forward a bit with two of my fingers I closed his mouth for him, "you don't want to catch flies" I said. He gulped and sat up so we were nose to nose, grasping his upper arms so I wouldn't fall, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "your driving me crazy, and its nearly impossible to keep my hands off you, and now baby all I want is all of you... to truly make you mine" he whispered his lips just centimeters from mine grazing them as he spoke. I looked deep in his eyes smiling at him, "I think I was yours before either of us even knew it" I whispered back before crashing my lips to his, he smiled against the kiss twisting his body so that I was now on my back staring up at him as he hovered above me. Austin smiled down at me before leaning down and recapturing my lips, I couldn't help the moan that escaped with me as his body covered mine, feeling every ripple of his muscles as we moved against each other, not to mention I could feel his growing erection on my hip and I couldn't help but giggle, "mmm what's so funny Dawson" Austin growled as he began to nibble on my earlobe, I closed my eyes biting my lip, "n-nothing, it's just nice to know how happy you are to be with me" I teased, Austin chuckled in my ear as he continued to kiss down my neck, "oh baby believe it or not I am _always _happy to see you, it's just nice to know that right now I don't have to hide it" he murmured between kisses.

I giggled again as I brought his face back up to my lips, "lets stay in bed all day" he said, I smiled and shook my head, "I've got lunch plans with my brother remember?" I said continuing to kiss him, he pulled away a little to look me in the eye. "Just Alex or are his buddies going to be with him too?" he asked narrowing his eyes, I lifted my head to look up at him better staring at him confused, then it hit me and I smirked, "I'm not positive I'm pretty sure it's going to be just the two of us but I'll let you know if Johnny comes" I said casually. Austin nodded before his eyes widened and he stared back down at me, I arched my brow at him, "wh-what? h-how did you know?" he asked baffled, I giggled, "I'm a Dawson Austin, and I'm not oblivious, Alex told them especially him right off the bat that I was taken, not to mention you've made it very known" I stated pulling him down into another kiss. He kissed back and then pulled away again, I pouted, "and yet it doesn't seem to phase him because the look that guy gives you...yeaaa not sitting well with your boyfriend" he said scowling. I sighed, "you wanna know whats not sitting well with me?" I asked scowling back, his face softened, "what?" he asked caressing my face, I smiled, "my boyfriend not kissing me right now" I said with a pout, Austin's smile grew bright across my face, "my bad baby," he whispered before pulling me up into a deep passionate kiss.

I raked my hands into his hair as the kiss continued to deepen, wrapping my legs around Austin's waist he shifted his body further up mine, "damn baby, your driving me crazy here" he gasped between kisses, I rolled my hips into his receiving a deep growl as he gripped tightly to my waist pulling me as close as humanly possible to his body, suddenly the sound of a door slammed shut from downstairs. Austin's head snapped up as I jumped at the sound, "what the fuck?" he cursed, I stared up at him then at his closed and hopefully locked bedroom door, "who's here?" I asked quietly, Austin shook his head, "no idea Cass wouldn't be here this early, my folks would of called, and I know damn well the guys are not up this early" he answered. "A-Austin?" I whispered as my heart began to pound, "shh it's okay babe, I'm gonna go check it out" he said crawling off of me and out of bed, I quickly sat up and scrambled out of bed, "who else may have a key to your house?" I asked quietly, Austin shrugged then stopped in his tracks, "oh fuck please no" he said to himself, I stared at him confused and as he turned to look at me a voice rang from the bottom of the stairs, "Austy!"

Austin's eyes closed as if he was in pain or just straight up irritated, I'll go with irritated since that was exactly how I was feeling right now, I glared up at Austin crossing my arms over my chest, "so your recent fuck buddy has a key to your house?" I asked in a menacing tone. Austin's eyes shot open at the sound of my voice, "baby I forgot she had a key, and hell I didn't think she'd show up to my house at 8 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday" he said in a loud whisper. I sighed dropping my hands to my sides, "well this totally killed the moment" I stated looking around the room, "Austy! Are you awake!?" Brookes' voice sounded closer, she must have come upstairs, I looked from the door to Austin who was currently watching me concern and worry all over his face, "doesn't she know where your bedroom is, why is she looking for you?" I asked, Austin face dropped a little as he looked away scratching the back of his neck. "Ummm actually she's never been in here before" he said nervously, my mouth opened a little as I tried to form my next question, "b-but you two...wait huh?" I said shaking my head because now I was officially confused. Austin dropped his hand, "I never slept with Brooke in here, I uh actually never had a woman in here with me...like that" he said quietly. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but blush, "so you mean to tell me I'm the first girl to actually "sleep" with Austin Moon in his bed?" I asked taking a step closer to him, his smile grew across his face reaching out he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling to him, "that's exactly what I mean to tell you" he said leaning his forehead to mine, I bit my lip and reached up on my tip toes to kiss him..."Austin!" there was a loud knock on the door just down the hall from Austin's room.

Austin groaned as he pulled away from the kiss dropping his head to my shoulder, "it is way to early to deal with her right now" I commented, Austin nodded against my shoulder then snapped his head up, and mischievious grin plastered on his face. I took a cautious step back, "what?" I asked, Austin only continued to smirk, "want to make a run for it?" he asked, I laughed out loud and Austin lunged forward covering my mouth with his hand, loosing my balance we fell back onto his bed. Slowly taking his hand off he kissed my lips, "so how bout it Dawson, you don't want to deal with her I sure as hell don't want to deal with her right now, and since I doubt she'll be leaving anytime soon it's not like we can continue what we started without interruptions...soooo" he whispered. I sighed and started to giggle, "okay 007 how do you propose we escape without her seeing us?" I asked, Austin grinned like a little kid and pushed himself off me and the bed pulling me up with him, "get dressed" he instructed.

_knock knock knock..._I jumped at the sound on Austin's bedroom door, fastening my button on my jeans I pulled on my knee high boots as Austin came out of his closet dressed in black jeans a red v-neck and leather jacket, I pulled my black cropped leather jacket on and pulled my hair out from it. "Sexy as always" Austin commented, I turned to see him checking me out from top to bottom, I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, there was another loud knock on the door, "Austy baby, you in there?" Brooke's annoying voice came from the other side of the door, I turned to Austin shaking my head, "you'd think with no answer she's assume you were gone" I stated, Austin nodded, "yea but it's the weekend, I usually sleep in annnnd my truck is in the drive." I shook my head, Austin grabbed my hand, "ready?" he asked I laughed quietly and nodded, Austin smirked and pulled out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him he walked to the edge and swung his legs over, my eyes widened, "oh hell you've got to be kidding me...Austin!" I whisper yelled at him, he held onto the ledge as he stood on the edge of the other side. "Baby don't worry its' not far down you'll be fine" he said, I narrowed my eyes at him, "have you done this before?" I asked, he laughed, "the guys and I have jumped off into the pool, no I haven't had to sneak a girl out because like I said, your the first and only girl to ever stay in my bedroom now come on" he moved to the side of the balcony just above the patio area near the jacuzzi. "Austin, I'm in heels, I don't-" Austin cut me off, "baby you'll be fine I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I'll go first and then you come, I'll catch you okay?" he said, I took a deep breathe and nodded pulling myself up on the railing I swung my legs over grasping the railing I looked over my shoulder to see Austin swing himself and leap down landing on his feet, he looked up at me and nodded, "come on Alls you got this" he coached.

I took a deep breathe and lowered myself down keeping a grip on the bars of the balcony, my feet hung in the air as I grabbed hold of the edge of the balcony, "you got this baby your doing good," Austin's voice came from below me, I shook my head at the fact that my boyfriend and I were currently sneaking out of his house because his ex fling was currently in the house unwelcome, odd way to spend your Sunday morning. I let my other hand realease the bar as both hands gripped the ledge and I hung down, "alright baby I got ya" I felt Austin's hands on my hips, "let go" he instructed, I closed my eyes and released both my hands, Austin tightened his grip around my waist pulling me down to him, I gripped onto his shoulders as he slide me down his body, my boots finally hitting the patio concrete. I looked up Austin who was smirking down at me, "told you I would catch you" he said, I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "thank you" I whispered, he smiled against my lips, "anytime" he whispered back. "Austin! Where the hell are you, your bed is slept in so I know your somewhere out here!" Brooke's voice came from above us on the balcony, Austin grabbed me and pulled me under the balcony so she couldn't see us if she looked over. "Shit, she doesn't give up" he breathed, Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me across the patio and around the side of his house, "shit she's blocking in my truck" he cursed when we came around to the front.

I let out a small laugh, "I'm starting to get the feeling she doesn't want you to leave" I said sarcastically, Austin glared at me but a hint of amusement could still be seen, I shrugged my shoulders, "so now what 007?" I asked. Austin scanned me up and down then glanced at a building to the side of the drive, "come on, I've got a better idea" he said pulling me with him, he opened the side door and pulled me into a dark room, with the flip of a switch the room was filled with light and my eyes bugged out of my head. A cherry red convertible charger, a black jeep wrangler, a black Range Rover, and best of all that made me want to squeal was a deep dark red Harley Davidson sat in Austin's garage, "th-these are all yours?" I asked baffled, not taking my eyes off the bike. Austin chuckled from next to me, "yep, well the charger is actually Cass's but she keeps it here" he stated, I nodded in silence, Austin gripped my hand and led me past the cars towards the bike, "how bout a Sunday cruise Ms Dawson?" he asked grabbing a black helmet off the counter, a huge smile spread across my face, "really?!" I squealed, he laughed and nodded. I jumped up and down with excitement, taking the helmet from his hands he continued to laugh grabbing his own off the handlebars of the bike, "ever ridden one before?" he asked throwing his leg over the side, I nodded "Alex had one back in Tenn, we'd ride to school on it during the spring.." I explained, clipping the clasp under my chin, "...once he graduated and joined the military he took it with him, and not even 3 months later the dumb dumb totaled it" I said climbing onto the back. Austin nodded, "well baby, it's time to get you back on board" he said turning the key, and kicking of the break, hitting a button the large garage door in front of us began to lift open.

The smile on my face couldn't get any bigger, and the excitement inside of me was overflowing, I scooted forward pressing my legs to Austin's and wrapping my arms around his torso, "you ready?!" he asked over the roaring engine looking over his shoulder, I nodded, he smiled and looked forward, rumming the engine the bike moved out of the garage and into the bright morning sunlight, hitting the button again the garage began to close behind us, Austin let go of one of the handlebars caressing my right thigh and patting the side of my leg, "hold tight baby" he said over the motor, putting his hand back on the bar, the engine roared loudly, I tightened my grip as he hit the throttle and the bike took off down the drive, through the canopy of ferns. Austin property grounds were even more gorgeous during the day, the grass was bright and green and the trees were huge cascading shade throughout the field, the wind whipped my hair behind me as we came to the front gates, Austin placed on foot on the ground steadying the bike as he punched in a number and gates slid open, once there was enough space Austin hit the throttle again and we zoomed onto the neighborhood street and down towards the Miami Blvd.

We pulled up to a traffic light, the motor idoling, "where are we going?" I asked, Austin turned his head to the side so I could hear him, "your apartment so you can change, I've only got you for a few more hours to myself so I thought we could go to the studio and lay down that song you promised me" he said with a crooked smile. I giggled and kissed his cheek, "I'd love that, but first things first" I stated, "what?" he asked, I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, "I'm making you breakfast" I said, the light turned green and all Austin could do was smile before hitting the gas and we zoomed across the intersection towards downtown Miami.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this one, it was cute and full of Aussly fluff I know many of you are dying for some yumminess between the two, trust me I know and trust me when I say it's coming and you'll love it.  
**

**So Brooke's got a key to Austin's, that should be interesting trying to get that back ... lol**

**Well you all know what to do...next chapter is going to be the recording studio and the Halloween party which is in a week, and I've got something fun and special planned for that. :)**

**xoxo**


	18. Her First Song

After Ally showered, changed, and made yet again another amazing breakfast we headed back out towards my recording studio, it was a clear breezy but warm October day perfect for cruising. Ally was officially like my old lady, she looked perfect on the back of my bike she kept on her cropped leather jacket but changed into a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a black tank top and kept on her knee high boots, all in all she looked hot as hell. We pulled up next to a truck full of teenagers at a stop light and I couldn't help but smirk as I felt their eyes on us, I leaned off the handle bars keeping one leg on the ground to study the bike, leaning back into Ally she tightened her grip around my waist and placed a kiss on my cheek just before the light turned green, of course me having to make a awesome exit leaned forward roaring the throttle as we took off across the intersection leaving the teens in my side view mirrors. I heard Ally giggle behind me, "did you enjoy that rockstar?" she asked over the wind, I laughed and nodded turning my head slightly so she could hear me, "very much...don't tell me you didn't" I teased, she giggled again, "oh I did, especially since the girls in that truck couldn't tear their eyes off you" she stated.

We pulled into Millenium Studios, backing my bike up into a spot in front, Ally unclasped her helmet and climbed off, "god that brings back memories," she enthused, I smiled at her latching the keys onto my belt loop and grabbing her hand, "whenever you want to ride baby we'll do it, it's a lot more fun with you on back" I said against her lips before placing a soft chaste kiss. She let out a soft moan kissing me back before pulling away, I nodded towards the door, "come on I want to hear that voice of yours again, its been to long" I said, she blushed as I led her into the building.

"Wow!" Ally stood shocked in the middle of the recording studio staring at the sound table, I shook my head chuckeling and pulled her to the sound table taking a seat in one of the chairs I pulled her down onto my lap. "You've never been in a studio before?" I asked, she shook her and looked at me smirking, "dancer remember" she said pointing at herself, rolling my eyes I shook my head, "well hopefully we'll change that to dancer and singer" I said kissing her on the cheek. Pulling her purse over her head she placed it on the ground and pulled out a small brown leather book with a worn out 'A' on the front, I glanced at the book then back up at her, "is that your songbook?" I asked, she nodded quietly, "song book, diary, notes, thoughts, pretty much my whole life is in this little thing" she looking at me with a small smile, I grinned back at her tightening my hold on her I kissed her shoulder, "you ready to do this?" I asked. Ally took a deep breathe and nodded standing up off my lap, she walked into the recording area turning back to me, "let me get comfortable with the piano first, it'll only take a few minutes" she said, I nodded, "take all the time you need baby" I said turning back to the sound table as she walked into the room.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she sat down at the piano her fingers gracefully trailed over the black and white keys, she played a few notes messed with the foot pedals, humming to herself as she tuned herself to the notes that she played. Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe and opened her book flipping through the pages until she stopped on one and placed it on the stand in front of her, turning to me she smiled, I nodded and smiled back and pressed the intercom button, "you ready Alls?" my voice spoke through the speakers, she nodded, "ready as I'll ever be" she said nervously. I laughed, "baby it's just you and me, don't be nervous" I said, she nodded and turned back to the piano, "alright here we go in 5..4.." she glanced up at me as I silently counted down from three with my fingers then hit record.

She closed her eyes and started playing the piano...She began to softly sing and my smile only grew wider as her voice rang through

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_  
_ To fill this empty space_  
_ To show the person behind thecurtain_  
_ So you'll understand_  
_ Who I really am_

_ The me that you don't see_  
_ Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_ Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_ I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_ And I can be_  
_ The me that you don't see_

_ To be standing tall_  
_ No shadows at all_  
_ That's all I really wanna do_  
_ To be a circle of one_  
_ Stepping into the sun_

_ Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_ I'm here with you_

_ The me that you don't see_  
_ Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_ Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_ I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_ And I can be_  
_ The me that you don't see_

She sang the last note, and looked up at me, the smile never left my face I put my finger to my lips to keep quiet as I pressed a few buttons and the recording came to a stop. Jumping up from my seat I ran into the recording room as Ally stood up from the piano meeting me halfway she jumped into my arms, "Alls that was amazing, you wrote that?!" I asked holding her up in my arms, she nodded excitedly and burst out laughing, "I can't believe I actually just recorded one of my very own songs, I-I'm speechless and eeeek!" she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck nuzzling into the crook, "thank you so much Austin, that was amazing on so many levels I can't even begin to explain it" she said. I placed her back down on the ground leaning my forehead against hers, "I have an idea" I whispered, she looked up at me through her lashes blushing, "do you think you'd be willing to have Cassidy listen to it, Alls you've got something special and I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend, I'm saying that as one artist to another you've got it, you've got what it takes, hell your the whole damn package" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

Ally giggled nervously, biting her lip she stayed quiet and I could tell she was working things over in her mind, she looked back up at me and sighed, "just Cassidy for now, but show it to her when I'm not around, just the thought of it is making me nervous" she said laughing. I pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head, "she's going to love you babe, everyone is going to love you".

* * *

_...I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_ And I can be_  
_ The me that you don't see_

Austin hit stop as I stared at him wide eyed, "that was Ally?!" I asked in shock, he grinned like an idiot nodding his head, "yep, isn't she amazing!" he said, I gawked at the CD that was ejecting out of the player shaking my head, "amazing doesn't even begin to measure up, my god and all she's been doing is dancing, we've got to get this to John," I said looking at Austin. The smile dropped from his face as he shook his head, "not yet, Ally is already nervous enough as it is just from recording in front of me and knowing that you were going to listen to it, talk to her first before you make your next move, she's not used to all of this Cass and I don't want to overwhelm her...k" he said raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded and then smiled as an amazing idea came to me, "what?" he asked cautiously, I shook my head and covered it up, "nothing I just can't believe how amazing she sounds" I said casually, Austin's smile returned as he nodded glancing at his phone his eyes widened, "shit! I gotta get going, I'm suppose to meet up with the guys, I'll see you tomorrow morning at rehearsal" he said grabbing his sunglasses, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and he was out the door.

Peeking my head out down the hall to make sure he was good and gone, I slipped my phone out of my back pocket and dialed a number, it rang twice before her voice rang through, "hey Cass" I smiled, "Ally, I just heard your demo! Your amazing!" I said excitedly, she was quiet for about a second before she giggled into the phone, "really you think so?" she asked nervously, laughing out loud, "without a doubt, and Ally I have the perfect idea to get you heard...you think you can jump on board to doing something crazy?" I asked, she was silent for a moment, "how crazy are we talking?" she asked, I jumped in excitement, "we're gonna need the girls help...Ally this is going to be epic...

* * *

**Its short I know but I'm super sleepy and I didn't want to leave you guys without an update so it is a little bit of a cliffy but the next chapter is going to be so much fun...you'll love it!  
**

**Credit To:**

**Laura Marano: The me that you don't see**

**xoxo**


	19. Out of This World

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN I CHANGED SOME THINGS SO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU READ NOW...YOU MIGHT HATE ME...LOL**

* * *

"She seriously showed up this morning?!" Elliot asked shocked, I nodded as I took a bite of my pizza, the guys and I were at a local pizza parlor, "damn dude! I mean we knew that Brooke loved to be in the spotlight when it came to you, but shit dude this is on a whole other level, this is like creepy stalker obsession" I shivered at the word, shooting a glare at Elliot, "lets not mention the word 'stalker' or obsession' in the same sentence shall we," I sneered. Trent, Dallas and Dez all stared at Elliot who blushed, "shit right man sorry about that, didn't meant to bring back creepy memories" he apologized, I nodded, "so what did Ally say to all of it?" Trent asked leaning over to grab his beer. I let out a sarcastic laugh, "oh yea this is the best part, not only did Brook show up uninvited, annnd let herself in but while she did all this she committed the ultimate cockblock" I said scowling, all four of their mouths hung open, "you mean to tell us you and Ally were in the middle of-" Dez began I shook my head, "more like about to, things were getting heated and shit fucking amazing and then..." I trailed off as they knew the rest.

"Da-aaamn dude!" Trent said busting up, "you just can't catch a break, you've got yourself a hott and I mean HOTT ass girlfriend, one that all your friends actually like and get along with, but with your crazy ex constantly making an appearance your never gonna get to seal the deal with her" he said shaking his head still laughing. I glared at him but then couldn't help myself as I joined in laughing with the four of them, "how long has it been since you've even had sex bro?" Dallas asked, I shook my head and sighed, "like a month, and sadly it was with Brooke last" I stated, they all groaned but continued laughing, "no offense to Ally dude, but I mean I'm surprised you haven't gotten her into bed already, I mean shit the longest you used to ever go without getting laid was like 2 days..tops" Dez stated raising an eyebrow, I stared at him then at the others who all nodded in agreement. I shrugged, "I dunno, with Ally its different, I'm in an actual relationship wither her, this isn't some hook up, this sure as hell isn't Brooke, I want to do everything right with her, I don't want to rush things." Dez smirked, "you really care about her don't you?" he asked, I smiled to myself and nodded, "more than anyone knows, shit it kind of scares that shit out of me on how much I find myself thinking about her, wanting to be near her, I don't even remember ever feeling like this with any of my girlfriends back in high school" I explained.

My four friends just smirked at me, "well I speak for all of us when I say we really hope this relationship goes a long way Aust, because your the real Austin when your with her, your happier and your well you" Elliot said. I smiled, glancing at my phone it was after 6, "damn is it seriously only after 6?" I asked out loud, "I'm fuckin exhausted" I stated, the guys chuckled, "damn he didn't even have sex and Ally still tired his ass out, she must be really gifted" Trent teased, I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm , "we both only got like 3 hours of sleep before we had to make our escape" I reminded him, he continued laughing, "alright alright, whatever you say man." I sighed and stood up, "well I'm gonna get out of here guys, call it an early night" I said, they all nodded and fist pumped me as I left.

Walking outside to my bike, memories from earlier today riding with Ally flooded my head and I couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on my face, like she felt me thinking about her my phone buzzed with a new message._.._

_I don't think I've ever been this tired, I blame you and your romantic shenanigans..;)_

I laughed and hit reply.._My shenanigans, I don't believe you objected to any of those romantic antics, I had a great morning with you can't wait to see you tomorrow morning :)_

I straddled my bike as another text came through... _Valid point I did not object because I loved every second of today with you, I'm gonna call it an early night and try to catch up on my sleep, I'll see you in the morning xoxo_

I smiled and immediately replied, _I prefer your real hugs and kisses but I guess I'll have to be content with the electronic ones for tonight, sweet dreams Alls_

She didn't respond right away so I started up my bike, and put on my helmet, kicking back the break I revved the throttle and took off out of the parking lot.

As I pulled up to the gates I leaned over and punched in my security code, pulling my phone out while I waited for the gates to open I had another text from Ally from about ten minutes ago.._sorry jumped in the shower, all snuggled and cozy in my bed it's lonely now without you next to me, you see what happens when I have one night with you ;), sweet dreams to you too Aus, night! xo_

I smiled like an idiot to her words, stuffing my phone back in my pocket I leaned up and drove through the gates up to my house, the smile was immediately wiped from my face when I pulled up to the front of my house, "you have got to be shitting me!" I cursed out loud, Brooke's car was still parked behind my truck, she seriously didn't leave, "dammit! I cursed as I pulled my bike into the garage.

I unlocked my front door, slamming it behind me, "Brooke!" I yelled through out the house, there was no reply, I walked through to the living room and kitchen ,"Brooke?" I called again, still no answer, then I noticed the lights were on in the pool. Sighing I walked outside to go turn them off, I stepped out onto the patio, "I was wondering when you'd be home" I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, turning, my eyes widened as I spotted Brooke in my jacuzzi, her arms were propped up on the rocks the bubbles surrounded her. "Brooke what the hell are you still doing here?" I asked staying where I stood, Brooke smirked, "Austin baby did you forget what we used to do every Sunday?" she asked, I stared at her confused, "what are you talking about Brooke we haven't hung out in over a month, I'm with Ally what aren't you getting about that?" I asked in an angry tone. Brooke giggled and moved to the side of the jacuzzi closer to where I stood, "Austy you can't possibly say that you would be able to turn me down, come on come join me in here, it's lonely without you" she said with a pout, I rolled my eyes, "Brooke get out of there and go home" I said.

Brooke sighed and shrugged, "okay if you say so" she replied, she stood up and my mouth gaped open Brooke stood out of the water completely naked, water and suds dripping down her body she giggled again, "I knew you couldn't withstand the reaction" she said. I spun around away from her, "goddamit Brooke what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, I heard her wet footsteps climb out of the tub and move closer to me, "oh Austin calm down it's not like its something you've never seen before, besides you never used to complain before" she said. I rolled my eyes, "maybe because I didn't have a girlfriend then or I dunno maybe I was just never thinking clearly when I was with you...shame on me, just put something on Brooke jeez!" I said not turning to face her, she sighed, "fine you can turn around now" I sighed in relief and turned back around to face her catching me completely offguard Brooke's lips were smashed against mine, taking me about a nano second to realize what was going on I pushed her away from me "fuck! dammit it Brooke!" I yelled as she still stood directly in front of me naked, she shrugged, "you said put something on, I'm turned on and I want you on me" she stated, I looked from side to side and grabbed a towel tossing it at her. Glaring at her, "put your fucking clothes back on Brooke and get the hell out of here, I'm not fucking kidding!" I growled at her, she took a step back glaring at me, "fine! whatever Austin your fucking loss!" she sneered wrapping the towel around her body..._finally!_

"Trust me I'm not loosing out on anything" I stated as I turned and walked back into my house but not before I turned off the jacuzzi and lights, leaving Brook in the dark to get ready. Finally after Brooke left, I showered and flopped down on my bed, pulling my phone out I text Dez...

_Austin/ **Dez**_

_You won't believe who was here when I got home_

**_Your kidding me, still?! what the fuck was she doing there?!  
_**

_Oh you'll get a kick out of this, she was in my jacuzzi...butt ass naked -_-  
_

**_HOLY SHIT! Austin please tell me you didn't do something stupid :/_**

I sighed as I read the text and tried to figure out how to word my next reply... _well I didn't do anything intentionally..._

**_What the FUCK does that mean?!_**

_It means I didn't do anything but push her away...when...she kissed me...  
_

**_Did you really?! I mean no offense dude but you used to not be able to resist her_**

_I swear to god Dez, I'm not about hitting women but man did I want to slap some sense into her and on your resist comment you sound like Brooke so I'll say to you what I said to her I didn't have Ally in my life then either, she makes it 10x better, I'm happy Dez and I'm not gonna do anything to jeapardize that  
_

**_Glad to hear it man I'm glad you handled it the way you did...sucks that it still happened but its over and done with, so I'll see you tomorrow...Brookes a crazy bitch_**

_lol...yea she is see you tomorrow...and thanks man...I mean it  
_

**_N/P_**

* * *

_...Friday..._

"Alright everyone great rehearsal, tomorrow nights party starts at 8, Austin I need you at Johns this evening at 5 to run through your number" Cassidy said as we all packed up our bags, I nodded and walked over to Ally. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, "so do I get to take you out for a bite to eat today?" I asked, this whole week Ally had been busy almost everyday after practice and when she was available I had to be in the studio recording, it was frustrating very _very _frustrating. Ally smiled up at me, "you have to be at Johns in two hours, don't you still need to go home and shower?" she asked taking a sip of her water, I leaned down and kissed her neck, "I'd prefer to have at least an hour with my girlfriend since we've barely hung out all week" I said against her skin. She pulled away to stare up at me, a frown on her face, "I know I'm sorry Austin, it's just been a crazy week...for both of us I guess" she said quietly, I nodded and pulled her into a kiss, "I know, just sucks thats all, so come on lets go grab a burger, I'll shower after my run through tonight" I stated, she smiled and nodded, "okay lets go". Grabbing her hand we said goodbye to the rest of the group and made our way out to the parking lot, "can I drive?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me, I rolled my eyes and nodded, "fine, but only because I've never driven in your car before and I've been wanting to" I stated. Ally laughed and clapped her hands together leading me over to her mustang.

"So did you figure out your costume for tomorrow night?" I asked taking a sip of my soda, Ally nodded excitedly, "yep I'm so excited, the fact that its a masquerade makes it even more...I dunno magical!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her, "so are you going to tell me what your wearing?" I asked, Ally smirked at me and shook her head, "no sir, your going to have to find me" she said with a wink, I pouted, "wait you mean I'm not picking you up?" I asked disappointed. Ally shook her head, "no the girls and I are all going together, so we'll just meet you boys there...is that okay?" She asked hesitantly when she noticed my expression, I frowned and nodded slowly, "I guess, I don't want to take away from your plans with the girls, I was just wanting to show up with you on my arm" I said. Ally blushed biting her lip, "well if you play your cards right Mr Moon, I'll definitely be leaving on your arm" she said quietly, I swallowed staring back at her, "oh really?" I asked back my voice husky. She nodded slowly, glancing at the time her eyes widened slightly, "babe its 4:30, we gotta get going" she stated, I nodded and stood, Ally slid out of the booth and grabbed my hand as we left the small burger joint.

* * *

_...Saturday Night: The Party...  
_

Cassidy had truly outdid herself this year, even though the party was held at John's house every year he always allowed Cass to design the theme for the whole party, this year she did a masquerade. I had decided to go as Satan, wearing my black slacks, a deep red button up and my black blazer, I wore a simple black mask the covered half my face leaving just my jaw line and cheeks exposed. The guys and I walked into the backyard a large stage was set up off to the side of the large black marble dance floor, a bar was in full business mode off to the other side of the yard, neon purple lights trimmed it with cob webs hanging from every crook and cranny. Just before the dance floor, four long banquet tables were set up, draped in black and dark purple table cloths, with chairs lined up on all sides. Servers walked around dressed as different creatures with masks hiding their faces, and on the outskirts of the yard creatures loomed in and out of the shadows scaring guests every now and then, "wow, Cassidy definitely had some fun this year didn't she?" Dallas spoke from next to me in his Zorro costume, I nodded and laughed, "as always she did."

There was a slight hissing sound and the tapping through the speakers, the guys and I walked away from the bar, drinks in hand to see Cassidy on stage in a black and red spanish style dress with a black and red mask trimmed in gold, "good evening everyone!" Everyone muttered a warm response, my sister smiled brightly, "welcome to Mr Malcolms Annual Halloween Ball" she spoke, I glanced around the yard that was filled with people, searching for a familiar set of golden brown eyes, but she was no where in sight, "...tonight we have a special performance for you all tonight by my very own loving brother Austin Moon" everyone clapped as a few people turned to beam at me, I nodded with a smile raising my glass. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight...and remember" she paused for a moment the yard going quiet as her expression changed, "...its Halloween night, out of this world beings lurk in the shadows, and not everything is what it seems..." she finished as the spotlight dimmed out on her and she was gone.

"Whoa, where'd she go?!" Dez asked as everyone gasped and applauded in awe and excitement, "you guys ready for a fun night?" Cassidy asked from beside me making me jump, "holy shit Cass!" I blurted out, she giggled, "oops sorry" she said still laughing. I pulled her into a side hug before she went to stand next to Dallas who handed her a drink, "you've seen Ally or the girls?" I asked, she smiled and nodded, "yea, I got a text from Li saying they were on their way, they should be here annny minute" she stated, I smiled..._good! _

About twenty minutes passed, the group chit chatted around me but I wasn't paying attention anymore I was searching across the yard for Ally, she hadn't text me back, she didn't answer her phone and now I was getting worried because Liana had said they were on their way. Suddenly the whole backyard went dark, a few women screamed in alert, a dark purple light glowed barely lighting the stage, "what the hell?" Trent asked, fog started creeping across the dance floor, as a loud drum began beating through the speakers, everyone looked around trying to find the source of the music...

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the yard As a spotlight hit a figure on the stage...

_You're so hypnotizing- **Trish appeared on stage wearing black leather shorts and a black corset, her mask was black with silver glitter trimming it, she danced to the direct beat of the music**_  
_Could you be the devil?_- **She wasn't the one singing, I knew the voice but I couldn't see her**  
_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_- **Another spotlight landed on Liana wearing the same costume in the middle of the dance floor**  
_Feels like I am floating_- **Rolling her hips to the lyrics**  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_- **Kira appeared behind a group of men, making them jump as she danced out onto the dance floor**  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover- **The three of them came together in the center**  
_

_Different DNA- **They danced in sync to the music before pointing off to the side**_  
_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_- **A spotlight appeared on my girl who was seated up on the bartop, she wore black leather pants and black corset her mask was a deep purple, and she wore my favorite black boots.**  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_- **Jumping off the counter she walked to the beat of the music followed by the girls up on stage**  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_- **The music climaxed as the four of them broke out into choreography as Ally sang**  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_- **Popping their hips to the side, I couldn't take my eyes off of her**  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_- **They all started to bounce in place from side to side, the crowd started to bob their heads to the music**  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_- **I glanced at the guys who were entranced and Cassidy who smirked and winked at me..._she did this!?_**  
_Extraterrestrial_

**_The beat hit and the girls disappeared off the stage, as another beat hit they appeared behind all of us on the four banquet tables_**

_You're so supersonic_- **They started to walk across the tables to the music, Ally locked her eyes with mine, a smirk forming on her lips as she sang**  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_- **She blew a kiss at me**  
_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_- **As she came to the edge of the table to waiters held up their hands to help her down**  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_- **The girls ran ahead of her onto the dance floor spreading everyone out**  
_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_- **They all broke out into another synced dance, the crowd started going crazy for them**  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

**_Everything went dark except for a spotlight on Ally, the music died down as she began singing softly, her eyes meeting mine and not leaving them_**  
_This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star- **she smiled at me and winked**  
_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_  
_All_

**_lights of red and purple flashed across the dance floor reflecting off the fog as the girls broke out_**  
_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial- **The music ended and the yard went black, two seconds later everything lit back up and the girls were gone.**  
_

Everyone broke out into applause and hollers, I looked around the yard again but I couldn't see her, suddenly my phone vibrated I slid it open to see a message from her... _:) What did you think?_

**_Alls that was amazing, where did you go?"_**

_lol, the girls and I are changing, we'll be out in a few minutes...wait for me?  
_

**_Of course, I've been waiting for you all night baby_**

_*blushing* See you in a couple minutes :)  
_

* * *

**_Okay so I have to get ready for work, so I'm gonna have to make the party a two parter...hehe but I think you all will be pretty happy with this for now, I'll try to get the second up tonight but I'm scheduled to work late and then have to be in super early tomorrow so worse comes to worse it'll be up tomorrow evening... _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Love You All_**

**_PS Did anyone else notice the exchange between Austin and the guys about an obsessed stalker...uh oh sounds like something from Austin's past...dun dun dunnnnn_**

**_I do not own_**

**_Katy Perrys: E.T._**


	20. From Heaven to Hell

"Cass how? when? I'm completely baffled, how did you girls put this together?" I asked my smirking sister, she shrugged taking a sip of her drink, Liana, Trish, and Kira joined us sporting new costumes, Liana was a cat, Trish was a devil like me only she sported a tight strapless bright red dress that Dez could not peel his eyes away from, and Kira who wore a cheetah print body suit, ears and black mask. Hugging the girls and congratulating them on their performance, "where's Ally?" I asked Trish, she smiled, "she was just finishing up her make up, told us to go ahead, so she' not far behind i"m sure" she said with a slight smirk. I turned back to my sister still awaiting some answers from her, she burst out into a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry but your guys' faces when she appeared was priceless. And to answer your questions, after you left the studio last Sunday I hit her up, why do you think she's been so busy all week, her and the girls have been rehearsing with me shortly after we wrap things up with you guys," she explained. The guys and I all looked at each other, "it all makes perfect sense now" I said, the guys nodded, Cassidy giggled again, "she's an amazing performer, John Malcolm wants to meet her, so I'd say my plan is so far working out perfectly if I do say so myself" she said proudly. I cocked an eyebrow at her, "and what plan is that exactly?" I asked slowly, Cassidy rolled her eyes, "really Austin isn't it obvious, this was the perfect way to get her out there seen and known, Malcolm is in awe of her so if everything runs smoothly tonight, I'd say we have a rising recording artist on our hands" she stated, my eyes widened as I wrapped her in a huge hug, "oh my god Cass your a fucking genous!" she laughed as I released brushing off her shoulder, "tell me something I don't know" she teased, making us all laugh.

"Wow! ummm yea you may call her a rising recording artist, but tonight I'd say she's a rising angel" Dallas said, we all looked at him to see that he was looking past us, we all followed his gaze and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I heard Cassidy gasp next to me, "she looks beautiful" she whispered, all I could do was nod as I watched her descend down the stone wall steps into the yard, all the guests continued to go about what they were doing but didn't hesitate to take a glance in her direction...how could they not. She no longer wore the black leather ensemble from her performance, but a white dress the cap sleeves falling off her shoulders, the dress was fitted to just below her bust and then flowed out coming just below her mid thigh, it wasn't ridiculously short, but it showed off her gorgeous legs, she wore a simple pair of white closed toed pumps, her hair flowed down over her shoulders past her breasts in thick chestnut curls, a pair of white feathered wings spread out from her back and instead of wearing an actual mask, a butterfly shaped one was painted on her face surrounding her eyes in a pearly white/silver glitter. Her eyes glanced over the tops of everyone's head before locking with mine and a beautiful smile spread across her face, I weaved my way through the crowd until I was standing right before her, she stood on the bottom step and even with that and her being in her heels she barely met my eye level.

"Hi" I said, my voice a husky whisper, she bit her lip still smiling, "hi" she replied back, I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was radiant, glowing, gorgeous, perfect, and she was mine. "You look amazing, breath taking, gorgeous, I-I..." I shook my head laughing at myself I looked down then back up at her, she giggled, "I'm not quite sure if there is a word to truly describe how beautiful you look tonight" I said, she smiled and took the final step down, still having a good head over her she peered up at me through her dark lashes, "thank you" she replied. Clasping her hand in mine I raised it to my lips kissing the top of her hand as she blushed beaming up at me, we were both interrupted by the flash of a camera, blinking and breaking our trance we both turned to the culprit, a guy with shoulder length brown hair wearing a black button up and black jeans lowered his camera, "the devil and his angel, the perfect pairing, Mr Moon if you wouldn't mind a picture for the article on tonight's party?" he asked. Nodding in approval I pulled Ally to my side wrapping my arm tightly around her waist as she placed her hand on my chest, we both smiled brightly for the camera, after the flash went off I took a peak down at Ally who was blushing fiercely, "not used to the attention?" I asked quietly, she gazed up at me still blushing she shook her head and blew out a breathe, "not one single bit, I'm not sure that I ever will be but hey life's full of mysteries and surprises" she giggled. Leaning down I pecked her on the cheek, unwrapping my arm from around her I grabbed her hand in mine, "come on lets go see everyone else" I insisted, she nodded as I pulled her close and made our way through the crowd towards the bar where the rest of our group stood chatting and drinking.

Liana and Elliot were out on the floor lost in their own world together as they moved to the beat of the music, Kira and Trent were not far from them doing the exact same with a little lip action mixed in here and there. Cass, Dallas, Trish, Dez, Ally and I sat at the end of one of the four banquet tables eating and talking, the party was in full swing and my performance was coming up in about thirty minutes, the DJ through on a slow song to slow things down, draping my arm over the back of Ally's chair I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "may I have this dance?" I asked. Turning her head she placed a soft kiss on my cheek, "I'd love to" she whispered back, I grinned at her and pushed my seat out and helped her up leading her out on the floor

_When a man loves a woman, he can't keep his mind on nothing else_  
_ He'll trade the world for the good thing he's found_  
_ If she is bad, he can't see it, she can do no wrong_  
_ Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down_

We swayed to the rhythm of the music, one arm was wrapped around Ally's waist holding her close to my body as the other held her hand to my chest, her free hand played softly with the hairs at the nape of my neck as she rested her head on my chest humming along to the song.

_When a man love_  
_ a woman, spend his very last dime_  
_ Tryin' to hold on to what he needs_  
_ He'd give up all his comforts, sleep out in the rain_  
_ If she said that's the way it ought to be_

"Austin?" she asked, "hmm?" I replied, "thank you" she said softly, "for what?" I asked, she giggled quietly against my chest making me smile, "just for everything, for being there for me when things went to hell with Collin, for being you, just...for everything" she replied.

_Well, this man loves a woman_  
_ I gave you everything I had_  
_ Tryin' to hold on to high glass love_  
_ Baby, please don't treat me bad_

"Hey" I said looking down at her as I tilted her chin up to look at me, "I'll do anything for you Ally, always" I said staring into her eyes, she stared back up at me with those breathtaking gorgeous brown eyes that gazed at me wide eyed. I smiled down at her, "this will sound crazy but in just the past weeks of knowing each other, I find myself wanting to do anything for you, I don't want to loose this Alls, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, to keep you safe, and to keep you mine"

_When a man loves a woman, down deep in his soul_  
_ She can bring him such misery_  
_ If she played him for a fool, he's the last one to know_  
_ Lovin' eyes can't ever see_

She didn't say anything she just smiled up at me, tightening her grip around my neck and resting her head back on my chest, "I want to make you happy too" she whispered. Resting my head on hers as we continued to dance, I smiled "you do Alls, I fall asleep happy and wake up happy with you on my mind" I replied, she giggled and I lifted my head, "whats so funny?" I asked smiling down at her.

_When a man loves a woman, he can do her no wrong_  
_ He can never own some other girl_  
_ Yes, when a man loves a woman I know exactly how he feels_  
_ 'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world_

She looked up at me still giggling, "well this will probably sound weird and wrong, but if it wasn't for you and Alex getting into that fight with Collin the first night we hung out, I wonder if we'd be standing here right now" she said. I stared at her then laughed, "huh? I never thought of it that way, but I dunno, I've kinda had a crush on you since the moment I met you..sooo to make myself feel better I'm gonna say yes, we'd still be standing here like we are now because I'd fight for you" I replied. Ally had stopped giggling and just stared at me in awe, "really?" she asked in barely a whisper, shaking my head I chuckled softly pulling her closer to me, "absolutely"

_When a man loves a woman I know exactly how he feels_

"I'll always fight for you Ally Dawson."

As the song came to an end I pulled Ally into a kiss, but it didn't last long when my sister approached us, "Ally! Come on Johnathan Malcolm wants to meet the secret performer from tonight!" she squealed with excitement. Ally gave me an apologetic smile as Cassidy pulled her off the dance floor out of my arms, I smiled back and gave her a wink mouthing 'good luck' to her as the two walked off.

* * *

"Cass I dunno about this, what if he's pissed that some random girl crashed his party with a performance he did not approve of?" I asked nervously fumbling with the hem of my dress, Cassidy stopped walking and turned to face me, "are you kidding me Alls, did you not see how everyone reacted to you, it was like you were a drug to them, not one person could take their eyes of you, the only thing Malcolm is going to be pissed about is if someone tries to snatch you up before him" she said firmly. I took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly before nodding, "okay" I said quietly, she smiled and squeezed my hand, "you'll be fine Alls and I'm going be right there with you don't worry" she promised, I smiled allowing my nerves to come to ease as we walked up to where another banquet table was set up but smaller, three men stood talking and as we approached them the one in the center dressed in an all black tux with the white phantom mask covering the left side of his face spotted as and huge grin formed along his mouth.

"Cassidy Moon, looking beautiful as always" the man said taking a step towards us as we reached them, the other two men had stopped talking and were watching us with warm smiles. Cassidy let go of my hand and stepped forward to give the gentlemen a hug and a kiss to each cheek, "John, I'm loving the costume, how'd you like the outcome for this year?" she said gesturing to the party still going on in full swing behind us. John smiled brightly and nodded, "once again Cassidy you have shown one of your many talents on knowing how to throw a party, and who may I ask do we have here?" he asked turning his gaze to me, Cassidy grinned, "John Malcolm I'd like you to meet Ally Dawson, our surprise performer from earlier" she introduced me nudging me forward, John's eyes widened as he looked from Cassidy to me again, "this is her!" he asked his voice loud but enthusiastic, I smiled shyly and held my hand out to shake, "its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malcolm" I said. Grasping my hand in his he shook it and raised it to his lips, "oh Ms Dawson the pleasure is all mine, you were absolutely fantastic tonight!" he enthused making me blush, "thank you" was all I could think of saying because I'm pretty sure I'm still in shock.

"How have I not heard of you before, your voice is beautiful, your performance was so energetic" he said, I glanced at Cass who was beaming at me I turned back to John, "actually I pursued my career in dancing, I'm actually one of Austin's female dancers" I explained, John froze for about a milisecond before another smile grew across his face, "your his lead dancer, I knew you looked familiar, my god an amazing dancer, performer, and singer, Ally Dawson you are the whole package" he said, "that's what we all keep telling her" Cassidy chimed in, I smiled at her clasping her hand. John crossed his arms and got a serious look on his face, "now I would really like to hear some more Ms Dawson, do you have any other songs?" he asked, I smiled brightly and nodded, "actually yes, I've been writing songs since my high school years" I replied, John smiled and nodded, "and a songwriter, well Ms Dawson before we get into the deep details I would really like to sit down with you and Cassidy and here some of your other work, different genres if possible I'd like to see what you have and well if I like it as much as I enjoyed tonight's performance I can definitely see a furture for you at my label. What do you say, you willing to give it a shot?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words, "I-I..oh my gosh really?! yes! absolutely...wait!" I stopped suddenly looking over my shoulder I spotted Austin with the guys near the bar talking and laughing, looking back at John he had followed my gaze. Giving me a sympathetic smile, "your worried about your dancing" he stated, I nodded, "please don't get me wrong Mr Malcolm singing and dancing have always been my dream, well performing I guess would be the best way to describe them together, but I just got back into my singing and dancing as become such a passion, and ever since I joined Austin's team it's been amazing...on so many different levels and has just opened my life and my eyes to new things" I replied. John nodded and smiled warmly at me, "I understand Ally, we'll take this one step at a time, if things go the way that I hope they do maybe we can figure out a way to work both careers into one...okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled back, "thank you so much Mr Malcolm you have no idea what this means to me," John laughed and nodded shaking my hand, "I'm glad to hear it, I'll see you two ladies Monday afternoon in the studio, in the mean time go and enjoy the rest of your evening" he said gesturing back to the party, Cass and I both smiled and thanked him again as well as shaking the hands of his two colleagues who had stood by silently on the coversation before turning on our heels and heading back down to the party.

Once out of ear shot of Mr Malcolm Cassidy and I turned to eachother squealing with excitement and jumping up and down, "oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening, this isn't a dream right Cass?" I asked out of breathe, she laughed and shook her head, "only your dream coming true Alls, come on lets go tell everyone the news, their going to be ecstatic!" she gushed grabbing my hand and leading the way back to the bar. We reached the bar and Austin was the first to notice our approach, setting his beer down he hurried over to us with the others in tow, "so! What happened what did he say?!" he asked urgently, I looked at Cass as we both smiled like idiots turning back to Austin, "he loved the performance! And he wants to hear more of my songs on Monday after rehearsal!" I squealed, Austin wrapped his arms around me lifting me off the ground in a bone crushing hug, our group cheered and hollered with excitement of my news. Setting me back down on my feet my three best friends tackled me in a group hug, "oh Ally we're so proud of you, your going to be amazing he's going to love you even more after Monday" Trish said, I smiled at her as the four of us pulled away.

"Okay! Between the drinking and all this excitement I need a restroom break, ladies whose with me?" Cassidy asked, the girls all nodded and laughed as they began to follow her, "Alls you coming?" Kira asked, I shook my head laughing, "no I'm good" I replied, they all nodded and hurried towards the house. I walked up to the bar and got a glass of water coming back Dez and Dallas draped their arms over my shoulders sandwiching me between the two of them, "your performance rocked tonight Alls" Dez said, I smiled "thanks, but if it wasn't for my girls I don't think it would have been as good as it was, choreography always gives it that extra edge" I said, "well said Dawson" Dallas said clinking his beer to my water glass. Austin stood across from us laughing and shaking his head at his slightly drunk friend, suddenly a pair of manicured hands caressed over Austins shoulders from his back, his eyes widened as he tensed up at the touch.

Walking around from behind him Brooke hung onto his upper arm, she was dressed in a short _short _tight black dress, black heels that the straps wrapped around her calves, a black halo hung above her head and a black glitter mask covered the top half of her face, making her bright green eyes pop. "There you are, I've been looking for you all night" she purred, "what the fuck?" I heard Dez murmur from next to me, I looked up at him then back at Austin, "Brooke what are you doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth, Dez and Dallas kept their arms around me but I felt them both tense up and tighten their hold. "What do you mean what am I doing here, we come ever year silly, although it looks like Malcolm decided to have the party away from the pool and jacuzzi," she said, "although that could be a good thing for us, more privacy if we want to sneak off to it, and you know maybe have a repeat of Sunday night" she said rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Austin's eyes widened as he snapped his arm out of her grip, _repeat of Sunday?_

"Sunday?" I asked out loud, all eyes turned to me as I stared at my boyfriend in confusion, Brooke smiled, "oh! Oops... Cally I didn't see you there" I shot a glare at her, "It's Ally!" I spat, turning back to Austin who looked as pale as a ghost, "what is she talking about?!" I said in a quiet tone. "Ooo, I'll let you handle this one Aus..." Brooke said turning to walk away but not before she leaned closer to his ear, "just come find me later" she whispered loud enough for the rest of us to hear, he snapped his head away, I felt like I was going to faint, _what the fuck is going on?! _Once Brooke was gone my blood ran cold when I heard the next words come from Dez's mouth, "dude Austin please tell me you told Ally" I shot a glance up at Dez, who looked at me then quickly away, shrugging out of his and Dallas's arms I stepped forward, "tell me what?!" I said more volumized. I looked from Dez to the rest of the guys before coming back to Austin, "Ally I-..." he closed his mouth shutting his eyes tight, my stomach churned and I suddenly felt scared, not the type when your watching a scary movie but the type of scared when you feel like your about to realize something...devastating.

"What am I missing here? Obviously you guys all know, so Austin tell me what did she mean about last Sunday?" I asked taking a step closer to Austin, "Alls lets go somewhere so we can talk in private" he said reaching for my hand, I shook my head pulling my hand away, "no, obviously your friends know whats going on so you don't need privacy...tell me what happened on Sunday" I demanded. Austin sighed, "Ally please_.."_ I glared at him, _what the hell was he not telling me? _"Austin tell me!" I demanded again, Austin looked at Dez who had now taken a few steps away from us with the guys, the talked quietly and every now and then glanced at Austin shaking their heads and looking at me with expressions of ... hurt? I looked back at Austin, "Austin your starting to scare me, please just tell me what happened, or was Brooke just being Brooke?" I asked. Austin's eyes were dark as he stared down at me, "last Sunday when I dropped you back home I went out for pizza with the guys, when I got home Brooke was still at my house" he began, my mouth dropped open, "are you serious, all day she waited for you to come home?" I asked in almost a whisper, he nodded. "I found her in my backyard in my spa.." _shit! _I swallowed and nodded for him to continue, "I told her to get out and go home Alls, a-and when she got out she was umm..naked" I gasped taking a step back, Austin re-closed the gap between us taking my hands in his, tears pricked my eyes I frantically looked around and was thankful that no one else at the party but the guys knew the deep conversation that we were currently in.

"There's something else your not telling me" I said looking at him, he furrowed his brow at me in confusion, "don't look at me like that Austin, you looked almost scared when she approached us just now and mentioned jacuzzi...tell me!" I growled. Austin sighed and looked down, "I told her to get dressed, so I turned around so I couldn't see her and when I turned back around she kissed me" he said quietly, dropping his hand I took another step back shaking my head. "Ally.." he began taking another step towards me but I held my hand up stopping him and shaking my head as the tears began to well up in my eyes but I fought them back from falling, "a-all week, you saw me everyday this week and you didn't think to tell me..your girlfriend.. that your ex fling who showed up to your house uninvited.. with me there! Not only stayed there all day but decided to do some skinny dipping, flaunt her shit to you and th-then kiss you!?" I said my voice cracking. Austin gazed at me, his eyes filled with regret, "Ally I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just figured it was over and done with" he said nervously, my jaw dropped open, "o-over and done with, like it was no big deal to you?!" I sneered, his eyes widened, "no Ally that's not what I mea..." I cut him off, "tell me Austin, do all the guys know?" I asked, my voice now stronger, he stopped and nodded slowly.

"Right so it was no big thing to you that you would need to tell your girlfriend what happened but it was important enough to tell all four of your best buds and what have a good laugh about it" I stated. Shaking my head I let out a sarcastic laugh and a few tears slipped falling down my cheeks, "my god am I an idiot to think I could do this" I said to myself, "what are you saying?!" Austin asked, his voice frantic as he took the few steps til he was right in front of me, "no don't touch me...p-please, this is so embarassing all week your friends knew what happened and here I was all smitten and swooning over you, when you were keeping this from me...were you ever going to tell me!?" I asked, he just stared at me eyes wide and frightened and I took that as my answer. "You fed me all that bullshit about wanting to make me happy and you'd do anything for me a-and I actually believed it, it's like I learned nothing from my experience with Collin" I said. "Ally please don't do this, believe me please she means nothing to me it meant nothing to me, I-I was an idiot for not telling you I'm not used to being in a committed relationship like this, i-its' all new to me again" he said, I just stared at him, "and that's suppose to be a good enough excuse that because you decided to just play around with different women that now that your with only one you don't think to tell her things like this? It's called common sense Austin, if it's something you would want to know about then you probably should tell the person your dating!" I shook my head and raised my hands in defeat, "I'm not doing this not anymore" I strode past him making my way towards the house, "Ally wait!" Austin called from behind me, taking a deep breathe I wiped away a few more tears that had slipped before turning to face him, we were now in a more secluded area near the stone steps, mostly everyone was out on the dance floor or at the bar.

"Wh-what do you mean your not doing this anymore?" he asked his voice was anguished and pleading, I closed my eyes and shook my head, "this..." I said waving my arms around, "...I don't belong here Austin, and..." my voice cracked as tears slid down my cheeks, "Ally please don't do this, I care about you, I don't want to loose you I'm so so sorry, please" he begged clutching my hand. Taking a deep breathe I slowly pulled my hand from his, "please" he croaked, I shook my head, "I don't belong with you Austin..." I gasped out, "Ally no!" he said stepping close to me..."Ladies in gentlemen, we had one amazing performance tonight, now lets give it up for our next one and my very own brother Austin...Moooonnnnn!" Cassidy's voice boomed over the speakers, my eyes widened as I saw the spotlight looking for him, "Ally please..." he whispered resting his forehead against mine, stepping away from him, "I have to go" I turned and hurried up the stairs just as the spotlight landed on him, "Ally!" he called out but I could just barely hear him over the hollering and cheering of everyone.

I made my way through the back french doors leading into a sitting room, walking out into the hall where no one was in sight I leaned against one of the walls sliding down to the floor I pulled my knees up to my chest and began sobbing uncontrollably in my hands. "Ally?" my head shot up at the sound of my name and I saw Liana, Trish and Kira walking down the hall from where I assumed was the restroom, "jesus christ! Ally what happened?!" Trish yelled as the three of them ran over to me, I shook my head and continued to cry I didn't want to say it not again not now. "Come on lets get you out of here" Trish said wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me to my feet, Liana grabbed my purse and pulled out my keys as Kira grabbed my hand and Trish kept a protective arm around me, the three of them led me out the front doors and down the drive towards my car, we could hear the music beating from the backyard, and more tears spilled down my cheeks as I heard his voice echo out...

_If I could stop the world tonight_

_I would freeze this moment in time_  
_ Oh if I only could_  
_ Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again_  
_ In a perfect sky_

Li and Kira slid into the backseat as Trish got in the drivers seat, the four of us were quiet as we pulled out and down the drive, Trish reached over and clasped my hand, silent tears continued to stream down my cheeks as I leaned my head against the cool window of my car, closing my eyes and breathing out I tried to forget everything that just happened and let sleep take over me for the rest of the drive home...

* * *

**OMG please don't kill me...it was a heartbreaking chapter but I'm really proud of how it came out, I think it came out a little better than I expected. Well you all know what to do, I tried to make this one nice and long based off of a request so I hope it reached your fullfillment, I'll be working on chapter 21 tomorrow so I hope to have it up soon.**

**xoxo**

**I DO NOT OWN**

**Percy Sledge: When a Man Loves A Woman**

**and of course beginning lyrics to **

**Ross Lynch: Better than this**

**REVIEW!**


	21. I'll Fight For You

This wasn't happening right now it couldn't, tonight was going so well but as I stared back into my girlfriends eyes that were brimming with tears ready to fall at any moment it hit me dead on that this was in fact happening and I had fucked up. Ally shook her head, "I'm not doing this anymore" brushing past me, I spun around running after her, "Ally wait!" She stopped at the bottom of the stone stairs turning back around to face me, I swallowed, my heart was pounding, "wh-what do you mean your not doing this anymore?" I asked, my voice shaking, I couldn't loose her not when I just got her, not because of Brooke and my stupidity, _god please no. _"This..." she threw her arms around gesturing to everything, "I don't belong here Austin..and.." I shook my head _no no no please don't say it, _of course she belongs here and she belongs here with me. Closing the distance between us I clutched her small hand in mine, "Ally please don't do this, I care about you, I don't want to loose you, I'm so so sorry, please" I begged, my voice shaking with every word I spoke.

Pulling her hand out of mine I felt my heart stop, "please" I begged again in a whisper, "I don't belong with you Austin..." she said, her eyes shut tight, "Ally no!" stepping closer to her pressing my forehead to hers, "ladies and gentlemen, we had one amazing performance tongiht, now lets give it up for our next one and my very own brother Austin...Moooonnnnn!" Cass's voice amplified throughout the yard, _shit no now please!, _"Ally please..." I whispered to her, she stepped away from me, "I have to go" she turned and ran up the stairs, "Ally!" I called after her, I was about to run after when I was completely surrounded in a bright spotlight, "dammit" I cursed to myself, forcing a smile on my face I turned to face the cheering crowd.

Cassidy was up on stage smiling brightly waving me up, I took another glance behind me but Ally was no where in sight. I walked up on stage Cassidy handed me the mic and hurried offstage as the music to "_better than this"_ began, right now I was feeling anything but better. Taking a deep breathe and kepping the smile plastered on my face I raised the mic to my lips, "you all having a good time tonight?!" I called out, the party cheered, nodding my head, "alright lets do this..."

_If I could stop the world tonight_

_I would freeze this moment in the time_

_Oh if I only could_

_Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again_

_In a perfect sky..._

* * *

I watched Austin from the side of the stage, he was doing amazing now, I was so happy and so proud of my baby bro. I glanced over at the bar and saw the guys all talking, they all looked deep in conversation, stern expressions on all their faces. As I made my way through the dancing crowd I realized I didn't see Ally or the girls anywhere..._were they seriously still in the bathroom?_ I shook my head laughing, reaching the guys, "hey what with all the long faces? This is a party your suppose to be having fun" I said over Austin's performance. The four of them immediately stopped talking turning to face me, I stared at each of them confused shaking my head, "you guys are weird, where are the girls?" I asked casually changing the subject. "They haven't come back from the bathroom yet" Elliot answered, I nodded smirking, "and Ally?" I asked, all their eyes widened, "uh um I think I saw her go up to the house a few minutes before Austin went on" Dez said quickly. I quirked an eyebrow at him before nodding, "she probably went to see whats taking the other three so long, "so what were we talking so deeply about a moment ago?" I asked referring back to their odd behavior, the four looked at each other not saying anything, "ummm Cass..." _Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz, _I fished my phone out of the front of my bra glancing at the I.D. it was Liana, holding my finger up to the guys I smiled, "its Liana be right back" I said walking back towards the house where I could hear.

"Hey Li, hold on one sec let me get inside where I can hear, where the heck are you girls?" I walked to the top of the steps and through the french doors into Johns sitting room, "wait you left?! why?...thats how you found her? what happened?...WHAT?!" I spun around staring out the back doors down at my brother finishing up his performance, "yea no I'm still hear Li, is she okay?...I'll stop by tomorrow, I have some 'business' to tend to at the moment, you girls take care of her, I'll call you tomorrow...okay...bye" I snapped my phone shut as I continued to glare down at my brother who was taking a final bow and then running off the stage towards the guys.

* * *

Giving a final wave to the crowd I dropped the mic and bolted offstage towards the guys who were all watching me, "I have to go find Ally" I said frantic, the guys all nodded, "Cassidy just went up into the house, Liana called her so their probably all up there lets go" Dallas said, the five of us ran up the stone steps towards the house and through the back doors. We froze when we saw Cassidy leaning up against the doorframe leading into the hall, "Cass have you seen Ally or the girls?" I asked trying to not sound frantic. Cassidy just stared back at me, well more like glared, "Dallas shut the back door" she said, a second later the loud frenzie from out back was muffled and we were all in silence. "Austin...would you please explain to me why I just received a call from Liana saying that her and the girls left the party a little while ago?" My mouth dropped open, "all four of them left?" Trent asked from behind me, Cassidy nodded not taking her eyes off me, "and I assume you all know why they left, due to my brother's FUCKING STUPIDITY! The girls were coming out of the bathroom and they found YOUR girlfriend on the hallway floor bawling her eyes out!" she hollered taking a few steps towards me.

"Cass calm down..." Dallas began, "don't you DARE try to tell me to fucking calm down Dallas Centino, don't you dare!" she growled at him, "Austin it is taking everything I have to not beat the shit out of you because I want to give you a chance to explain your side of what happened with Brooke fucking Stephens last Sunday, because I got a quick overplay from Liana who couldn't really go into detail, but from what I understand a bare ass Brooke was found in YOUR jacuzzi when you got home, you told her to leave, she kissed you, and instead of informing your current girlfriend Ally Dawson of what happened...YOU! kept it from her that is until Stephens showed up tonight and decided to bring up the little piece of information in front of Ally, now did I miss anything important?!" she asked. I dropped my head not wanting to look her in the eye and shook my head, "Austin..." her voice was softer now, sympathetic even, "look at me" she said in the same tone, I lifted my head meeting her gaze, her eyes were soft and sincere, she shook her head, "why? Why wouldn't you tell her Austin, if Brooke hadn't shown up tonight and pulled the cat out of the bag, would you have ever told Ally about what happened?" she asked.

I sighed, grabbing my hair and pulling it, I tossed my mask to the side and sat down in one of the couches, resting my elbows on my knees I dropped my head, "I fucked up Cass, I hurt her, I didn't even kiss Brooke back and yet I feel like I cheated on her, I honestly don't know if I would have ever told her because Brooke means nothing to me, I dealt with the situation and I thought I had dealt with it correctly..." I sighed looking up at my sister, she nodded urging me to go on, "...I'm not used to communicating with someone about everything, you of all people know that about me I haven't been in a committed relationship since junior year of high school, shit that's what 7 fucking years, and I finally meet the most amazing woman I've ever come to cross paths with, and three weeks in I commit one of the ultimate fuck ups" I said through gritted teeth, the thought of everything replaying in my head just pissed me off all over again. I balled my fists up til my knuckles were white and my hands were shaking, Cassidy kneeled down in front of me placing her hand over mine, "Austin, you know you fucked up, and you learn from things like this, you need to put yourself in Ally's position, lets say Collin showed up to her place and put the moves on her.. " my eyes widened and my whole body tensed up, "...even though she doesn't let anything get farther than a stolen kiss and she throws him out, how would you feel if she didn't tell you and you ended up finding out through the great vine?" she asked. I stared at my sister for a moment letting her words sink in, I slowly nodded, "I know I'd definitely want to beat the shit out of Collin for even coming near her that's for damn sure, and I'd feel...betrayed and well pissed off that she didn't tell me" I answered.

Cassidy nodded, "well now you have a window into how Ally is probably feeling right now, I'd say more hurt then pissed, but Austin I don't she's upset about what you think she's upset about" Cassidy said, I stared at her confused and so did the guys, she giggled a little bit and stood up, "I'm not gonna have the conversation with you, that's between you and Ally, I don't know that things will be fixed Austin and I hope your prepared for that but I hope there is a chance" she said. "I am however going to give you some sisterly advice on the world of women, she's hurting like hell right now, her heart is most likely broken, you need to be there for her without being there for her," she explained, "huh?" the five of us guys all said in unison, Cass just rolled her eyes, "Austin you need to give her space, don't go showing up at her door every day..." she began, "Cass she told me she doesn't belong with me, she b-broke up with me tonight, I-I have to get her back I can't just step aside and watch like nothing happened" I said angrily. Cass held up her hand, "for right now Austin you need to show her you care from a distance, this is a whole different ball game with you and Ally, she broke up with her boyfriend just over a month ago and has been dating you for the past three weeks, her heart can't take much more right now, let her breathe...and then maybe talk to her on Monday...okay?" she said.

I sighed, "I'll stay away physically until Monday, but I'm not giving up on her Cassidy, I'm sorry but I'm going to do everything in my power to show her how much she means to me, to show her that I know how much I screwed up, and I'm going to show her that she does belong with me...b-because I need to be with her" I gasped out. Cass pulled me into a hug, "oh Austin" she soothed rubbing my back, "I hope you get her back, I really do" she whispered, I nodded clutching her tightly as a few tears slid down my face. "Come on Cass, Aus, I think we've all had enough of tonight, lets all head home" Dallas said coming up to us, Cass pulled away and helped me stand from the couch, the guys patted me on the back, "you good man?" Trent asked, I shook my head, "I'm not, but I don't deserve to be right now...lets go" I said walking towards the hall, Dallas grabbed Cassidy's hand and the rest of them followed me out of the house and to our cars.

Cassidy and Dallas got into her car as the guys piled into my truck, I pulled my phone from my back pocket my blood began to boil when I saw a missed call and text from Brooke..._Amazing performance, you disappeared right after though, I've been looking for you, meet me at the pool at midnight xxxB, _"GODDAMIT WHY WON'T SHE FUCKING STOP!" I yelled making the guys jump, "shit dude, who the fuck are you talking about!?" Trent snapped from the backseat, I held up my phone for him to read, "jesus christ, she's a fucking bitch, how many times are you going to have to put her in her place?" he sneered. I shook my head and hit reply, _WHEN WILL YOU GET THE FUCKING PICTURE I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND MY RELATIONSHIP _I hit send and then opened a new message for Ally...

_I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now and I'll do the best that I can to respect that, but I'm not giving up on you Ally I'm not giving up on us, I meant what I said tonight I would and will always do whatever it takes to make you happy, safe and mine. In just a short time you've come to mean so much to me, I'm not gonna be stupid like that ever again, I don't want to loose you, not when I just got you...I'll fight for you Alls, I'll always fight for you._

I reread the text, my heart was frantically pounding, I took a deep breath and hit send, Dez patted me on the shoulder, I looked up at him and he gave me a half smile, "like Cass said bro, just give her time, I don't think any of us believe that yours and Ally's time is up just yet" he said. His words brought a smile to my face and hope, I sat my phone down in the center console and turned the key in the ignition, turning out of my spot I head down the windy drive onto the main road heading back to my house, never hearing a reply back that night.

* * *

**So I was planning on making this chapter like oooober long, but with how the words flowed out I figured I'd lead it into the next chapter that will be the oober long one lol, this was more of a way for you to see how everyone else felt and dealt with the situation as it unfolded. **

**REVIEW!**


	22. I really want to kiss you right now

_...Two Days Later: Monday..._

"Can I give you some insight from an old geezers mind Ally?" Charles asked setting his paintbrush down and turning on his chair to face me, I wrapped my towel around me and nodded. Placing one elbow on his knee and scratching his chin with his other hand he sighed, "men always have and always will think the same way, we don't always think some things through, many times we overthink the wrong things, we also always want to know that what were doing is the right thing, that we're in the right. When a woman we care about is involved we are more driven to know and feel that what we do is for the right reasons, granted not _all _men are like this, Collin is a good example of that, but one of the biggest things one of the hardest things for us to deal with Ally...is being wrong, and not only being wrong but admitting that were wrong, and if a man is willing to admit he was in the wrong in anyway that is a big BIG thing," he explained. I gave him a small smile and nodded, "thanks Charles, I'm just really confused and tired, the girls wouldn't leave my side Saturday night, I've known Austin for 2 months, we dated for 3 weeks and I cried like we had been together for years...I dunno it scared me" I said quietly.

Charles chuckled, I raised my head up to glance at him his light blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon specs as he gazed down at me, "oh Ally my dear, you care about him, you fell hard for him, your young, beautiful, bright, and all of these amazing things are happening to you all at once, I think I'd be worried if you weren't a little scared." I giggled, my smile fell as thoughts filled my mind, "I've never lived the glorious celebrity life Charles, the cameras, the media, the spotlight...the fame, its so much to take in, I don't think it's for me..." I trailed off. Charles shook his head, "oh Ally, you belong in the spotlight, the fame and bedazzlement, that's nothing its just fog and mirrors, as long as you stay true to yourself and the ones you care about that are in your life, nothing will ever keep you from living your dream and who you live it with" he stated raising an eyebrow at me. "Thank you Charles, it's never a dull moment when it comes to our conversations" I said laughing, Charles laughed out loud, "yes well that's because we're awesome" he said casually picking up his paintbrush, "so are you going to talk to him, from what you told me Saturday night happened out of nowhere so it doesn't seem like you two actually got to talk, he hurt you, you left him" he said. I let out a sigh, "he text me Saturday night, and yesterday morning, afternoon, and evening, all same he was sorry, he doesn't want to loose me, that he's trying to give me my space but he wants me to know he still trying, I don't respond because I don't know what to say" I said looking down at my toes digging in the sand.

"Your not used to a man willing to fight for you and chase after you" Charles stated, I stopped moving my toes slowly I looked up at him, he was smirking, "your worth the fight Ally, any man who thinks otherwise is a fool, this Austin fellow doesn't sound like a fool he knows the great person he has and he's not gonna loose you without going down fighting first." I couldn't help the smile, and the warm filling that filled my chest, "talk to him Ally, clear some of the air between you two, I'm not saying you have to forgive him, but he needs to know how you feel exactly and I think you know what you want to say, you just don't want to do it through text" Charles said, I nodded and rose to my feet, "I need to get going" I stated. Charles nodded, "you'll talk to him?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "I will, thank you Charles, I'll see you tomorrow" I said leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning on my heel and making my way across the cool sand towards the parking lot.

I sat in my car staring at the dance studio, _come on Ally you can do this just go in there rehearse and talk after, _right if only it was that easy except for the fact that the last time I saw and spoke to Austin, I was breaking up with him. Austin's truck was parked next to Trent's charger, everyone was already here, well except for me and...I looked to my right as Liana's car parked next to mine, well at least I wasn't going in alone. I took a deep breathe and slid on my sunglasses, climbing out of my car Liana shut and locked hers, "hey love, how you doing today?" she asked walking up to me, I smiled, "better, good actually, did my usual routine went for a run and swim today, Charles gave me some really good advice" I explained as we made our way towards the building. Liana smiled, "aww Charles I miss him, I need to come on a jog with you sometime this week to see him, and I'm so happy for you Alls, your so strong your going to pull through this," she said hugging me from the side. "Have you talked to him at all since Saturday?" she asked, I shook my head, "no but he text me a few times, I just have a lot on my mind a lot to take in" I said giving her a small shrug, she squeezed my hand as we walked down the hall, "well you'll be okay, you've been dealing with a lot these past few months" she said, I nodded quietly taking my sunglasses off and stowing them into my duffel.

We could hear the beat of music coming down the hall, my heart started pounding in my chest, Liana squeezed my hand as we reached the door, giving me a sympathetic look, I rolled my eyes and laughed, "oh god Li just open the door" I said, her smile grew wide, "that's my girl" she pulled open the door and we both walked in giggling. The five of them stopped dancing, and I looked up meeting a pair of golden brown eyes, "damn bout time you two got here, usually your the first ones here" Trent said grabbing the remote to hit pause. Austin's eyes stayed locked on mine, I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest, "yea yea, well I woke up late and Ally was at the beach this morning, we're still early" Liana said as we walked up to them. I made my way to the front of room setting my bag down, "hey" his voice was hesitant and quiet, I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before turning around to face him.

"Hey" I replied back, "Ally I-" I held my hand up to stop him, "Austin not here please, technically we're at work, I think we should keep our personal life, relationship, information separated from when we're here, for the sake and comfort of everyone else, okay?" I asked, he nodded quietly and gave me a half smile, "yea, your right we need to be professional" he said, I nodded in agreement. "Alright now that Alls and Li are here lets run through Illusion first, there's a couple things I want to tweak here and there and then we'll move on to Cowgirl," Trent announced, I gave Austin a small smile and walked to the center of the room to stand next to Liana.

_...2 1/2 hours later..._

"Alright great job you guys, lets take a ten quick water break, Cass should be here soon" Trent said grabbing a water bottle, we all nodded and dispersed, Liana and I leaned against the mirror drinking our waters, I pulled my tank top over my head leaving me in my black yoga pants and pink sports bra. "You two seem to be doing okay being around each other" Liana said between drinks, I wiped my forehead with my towel, dabbing my chest, "we agreed to keep it professional when we're here, we don't need you guys all dealing with our personal issues" I explained. Liana shrugged, "well although there is no tension and rehearsal is running smoothly, he hasn't taken his eyes off you all morning Alls, he wants you back and he's going to do whatever it takes to get you back," she said, I rolled my eyes at her. The doors opened and Cassidy came in, "morning everyone, little change in plans today we got John Malcolm arriving any minute, he wants to sit it on the rest of the rehearsal see how things are coming along" she explained to all of us. We dropped our waters in our bags and walked back to the center of the room I glanced over to see that Austin was watching me while Dez and Trent talked, "your his girl Ally," Elliots voice chimed in, I broke away from Austin's gaze to look at Elliot he was smirking, "he's going to do whatever it takes to get you back and keep you" he stated.

I opened my mouth to reply when the doors burst open and in walked Mr. Johnathan Malcolm talking with another gentlemen that I recognized with him from Saturday nights party and my heart stopped when I heard the high pitched giggle of Brooke walking by his side talking. "What the fuck!" Liana gasped from beside me, I glanced over at Austin whose eyes were flickering frantically from Brooke to me, I dropped my head shaking it, "yeaaaa I'm not quite sure if that's true or not Elliot" I said looking back up at the three people that had just entered the dance room. "Umm John, it's a pleasure to have you here today, uh I didn't realize you were coming with...c-company" Cassidy said forcing a smile as she approached the three of them. Mr Malcolm kissed Cassidy on the cheek, "good morning Cassidy, we actually ran into Ms Stephens outside," he said gesturing to Brooke who wore a sweet smug smile on her face. "Austin! my man!" John said happily as Austin approached him, Elliot grabbed mine and Liana's arms and led us over to the corner of the room where the guys stood, Cassidy's gaze met mine as Austin and John spoke, and she shook her head slightly in irritation, I quickly looked away, "you okay Alls?" Dez asked quietly, "fine" I snapped.

"Alright you guys, we're all not happy to see her here, put your anger, irritation, whatever behind you we cannot let Mr Malcolm know the issue going on okay?" Trent said looking at all of us, we all nodded, he reached over and clasped my hand in his, "dance it out baby girl you got this" he said. I smiled and nodded, we all dispersed and walked to center of the room, the other gentleman and Brooke had each taken a seat in two of the chairs in corner of the room facing us, "Ms Ally Dawson" I forced a smile on my face as Mr Malcolm approached me, "Mr Malcolm" I said sweetly reaching my hand out to him, he grasped it and kissed the top, "its good to see you again, I look forward to hearing some more of your work later today" he beamed, my smile turned genuine as I remembered mine and Cassidy's meeting with him later today. "Me too Mr Malcolm, I really want to thank you again for giving me this chance" I said, he smiled and nodded, "I think it's a chance worth taking Ms Dawson, now lets see how you all work as one" he said stepping back and making his way over to his seat. "Alright everyone lets run Better than this from the top" Trent announced, Austin came to stand between Liana and I, "Ally..." he whispered, I shook my head without looking at him silently telling him that I didn't want to hear it not now, the music began...

_...It doesn't get better than this...oh!_

Liana and I landed in our poses on either side of Austin, breathing heavily Mr Malcolm, the gentleman and Brooke all stood up clapping, Brooke jumped up and down excitedly, my blood boiled. "Great job everyone, amazing work all of you, truly I am impressed with how you all move and perform together" Mr Malcolm said happily. We all smiled and nodded back, I took a peek up at Austin who immediately glanced down at me, "Cassidy if I could have a quick word with you about this afternoon" Mr Malcolm said to Cassidy. The two walked out of the dance studio leaving the rest of us with the gentleman and Brooke, I walked over to my duffel and started collecting my things, "Austin! That was amazing, I swear you perform better and better each time I see you!" Brooke squealed as she bounded up to him, I gazed at them through the mirror as I sped up my pace of packing everything up, _she's just doing this to piss me off..and its working..._"When you text me to come to your practice today..." _yep! that did it! _Zipping up my bag I stood and turned to look at Trent, "we all done here Trent!?" I tried to say as calm as possible through clenched teeth, everyone was gaping at me, well Liana was shooting daggers into the back of Austin and Brooke's head. "Y-yea were good, see you tomorrow Alls" he said, I nodded and strode towards the door and out of the room, "Ally wait up!" Austin's voice called out from behind me, "Austy!?" "dammit Brooke...STOP!" the door slammed shut behind me and I took off in a sprint down the hall, "Ally stop!" his voice echoed behind me.

I can run fast, but apparently not fast enough, I was almost to my car when his hand was around my wrist whipping me around to a complete hault, "Ally!..." "What Austin!?" I snapped glaring up at him, "Ally don't please, I swear I didn't text her to come today, you have to believe me" he begged. I stared up at him, his eyes pleading, I let out a sigh, "then why is she here Austin?" I asked, he pulled his phone out and slid it open holding it up for me to read..._Haven't heard from you since Saturday night, your obviously confused, I'm thinking of coming to your rehearsal today, we can hang out afterwards xxxB... _he stuck the phone back in his pocket. "A-after I left, did you see her? Talk to her?" I asked, my voice small, Austin ran his hand through his hair, "only through text, she wanted me to meet her at the pool, I told her off and obviously she still isn't getting the picture, Ally please I don't want to talk about her right now. You have to know I don't want to have anything to do with her, that's what I've been trying to get her to understand, she's not one to take no for an answer and she'll do whatever it takes to get her way, including causing me to loose someone so important to me" he began.

"Austin you've apologized more than enough times, you don't have to anymore, I got your texts and they were sweet, and caring, they meant a lot to me, but I never got a chance to explain myself to you" I said. He nodded, "okay, I'm listening" he said, I nodded and leaned against my car, "it pissed me off when you told me you found her naked in your backyard, and it pissed me off that she kissed you, but what hurt me the most Austin, was that you didn't tell me, a-and I don't think you were going to tell me...and yes I understand your reasoning behind why you didn't think you needed to tell me, but Austin turn the situation around how would you feel if that was me with Collin or some other guy from my past?" I asked, he closed his eyes and I saw his whole jaw lock up in tension, "I know" he said in a deep whisper. "I don't think you do Austin, like you said you haven't been in a relationship in a long time, and me hell I just got out of a long term shitty one, I think I jumped into another relationship to soon and this was fates way of telling me to slow down and breathe..." I said, Austin's eyes widened, "Ally no, you don't understand how much you mean to me" he said stepping closer to me so we were chest to chest, my back pressed against my car door. His hand reached up and cupped my face, I closed my eyes at his warm touch biting my lip, "Ally ever since I met you I don't go a day without thinking about you.." he said, I grabbed his hand in mine bringing it to my lips I kissed the top of it, "and you mean so much to me Austin, it scares the hell out of me how strong my feelings are for you, but we can't ignore what happened on Saturday, and by the looks of it today you still have some major sorting out to do with Brooke."

Austin leaned his forehead against mine taking in a deep breathe, "I can't loose you" he whispered, I let out a small laugh, "your not loosing me Austin, I'm still here, we're still friends, I'm not going anywhere..." taking another deep breathe I continued, "you told me we could take this relationship at whatever pace I was comfortable with, I need you to respect me in giving this a rest. If we were to continue on now I can't help but feel and know that things would only get worse because Brooke will not quit, you need to figure things out with her, if it means you wanting to g-give it a shot with her in a relationship..." Austin pulled his head away from me narrowing his eyes at me, "dammit Ally! I don't want to be with her!" he yelled cupping my face in both his hands he leaned down, his lips hovering above mine, "I want to be with you and only you" his voice strained, before crashing his lips to mine. I gasped into the kiss, and it didn't take long for my hands to find their way into his hair tangling themselves into it and only pulling him closer, "you want to be with me too" he breathed between kisses, "please don't let her come between us" he said pulling away for air.

A tear slid down my cheek, "she did come between us Austin, and she'll only continue to do it, please sort your shit out with her and maybe down the road, if we still feel the same for each other we can try again, but it's not just about you I have my own shit I need to sort out otherwise I'm going to be filled with doubt...please" I said quietly. Austin sighed, stroking my cheek with his thumb, "this is what you really want?" he asked in barely a whisper, I closed my eyes and nodded, his hand dropped from my face, leaving me now cold missing his touch. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy Alls, if that means this then I'll do it...for you, but I'm not giving up I'm still fighting for you," he said taking a step back. I nodded and pushed off my car, "I should head home and shower, Mr Malcolm, Cassidy and I are meeting back at the recording studio, he uh wants to hear some of my other songs" I explained, Austin smiled but the it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm so happy for you Alls, let me know how it goes?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "yea I will tomorrow" I said turning to open my door, his smile fell at my response, but he tried to quickly hide it, "okay, drive safe" he said, I turned the ignition, "bye Austin".

* * *

_...Two Weeks Later: Wednesday Evening...  
_

The past two weeks of been a whirlwind of emotions for just about everyone, with Austin and Ally broken up rehearsals continued on everyday with a slight aura of tension, but still ran pretty smoothly. With any chance he got, my brothers eyes never left Ally, he watched from a distance to make sure she got to her car okay, and I found out from Dez that he'd been driving by her apartment complex to make sure Collin was nowhere around. As for Brooke, after Ally and him talked things out more last Monday, he waited for John and Michael to leave before flipping out on her, he told her if she didn't stay away from him and Ally he'd put a restraining order on her ass, the group and I still think he should do it, but he doesn't want to go to that extent yet because it would bring unwanted attention to Ally and she doesn't need that right now. He did however change the security code at his gate, got all his locks changed since Brooke played dumb on giving him back his key and after a lot of nagging from me, he got a new number so she couldn't contact him.

As for Ally, John loved the two songs she played for him, me and her have been working on a demo CD for the past two weeks that we needed to have done and ready for him by next Monday so he could pitch it to the board. I watch her in the studio and all though she puts a smile on when she's around the group when she's alone in that room singing her heart out I see her true feelings, she's hurting right now, her and Austin both are. But as much as I want her with my brother I agree with her that they both had their own personal issues to work out, both with people from their pasts, ghosts in the closet are never a good mix with a new relationship, especially when so soon.

It was after 8, I locked up my office and made my way down the hall when I heard music coming from one of the studios, slinging my purse over my shoulder I followed the sound...

I came to one of the smaller dance studios, the door was ajar but the lights were all off, the only light that came in was from the street lights outside the windows giving off a dim orange glow to the room. I came to a stop at the door a quietly peered in, Ally was in the middle of the room.

_ ...no I won't step back_  
_ but I'll look down to hide from your eyes_  
_ 'cause what I feel is so sweet_  
_ and I'm scared that even my own breath_  
_ oh, could burst it, if it were a bubble_  
_ and I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

She moved gracefully across the floor, her extension and turns in perfect sync to the music.

_ so I put my arms around you, around you_  
_ and I hope that I will do no wrong_  
_ my eyes are on you, they're on you_  
_ and I hope that you won't hurt me_

I watched her reflection in the mirror, her expression was pained and as I took closer notice her hands were shaking as she moved.

_ I'm dancing in the room_  
_ as if I was in the woods with you_  
_ don't need for anything but music_

_ music's the reason why I know time still exists_  
_ time still exists_  
_ time still exists_  
_ time still exists_

Tears were spilling down her cheeks as the music began to pick up in rhythm, I choked back a sob as I watched my friend dance her heart out, literally.

_ so I just put my arms around you, around you_  
_ and I hope that I will do no wrong_  
_ my eyes are on you, they're on you_  
_ and I hope that you won't hurt me_

As the music hit its climax, Ally broke into perfect fuetes, the tears still flowing.

_ my arms around you, they're round you_  
_ and I hope that I will do no wrong_  
_ my eyes are on you, they're on you, they're on you_  
_ my eyes…_

She closed her eyes tightly as the music slowed down in tempo and she stopped dancing walking over to the mirror she sat down, leaning her head back she broke down sobbing into her hands. Without her seeing me I quietly shut the door, wiping away my tears I made my way down the hall pulling out my phone. "Li, call Elliot, work your magic" I smiled at her response before hanging up.

* * *

_...Friday Night..._

I had literally just walked through my door dropping my bag on the floor, Shadow meowed as he twined his body in between my legs, "hey baby boy" I said picking him and nuzzling his fur. He closed his bright green eyes, purring and nudging my chin, it was after nine and I was exhausted but I knew I couldn't sleep, my phone vibrated in my purse, setting Shadow down I dug it out, "Hey LiLi" I answered,

"We're going out tonight" she stated,

"Li, I literally just walked through the door, I'm exhausted and I just don't feel like going anywhere tonight," I sighed,

"Bull, Alls, you need to go out, you haven't had a night out in well a couple weeks, I know your hurting I'm not stupid, but you need to do something that doesn't involve work," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "I have a feeling you won't let me say no, what did you have in mind?" I asked, I could almost hear the smile from the other end, "Cass and I are hitting up Trix and we're picking you up in 45 minutes" she said.

I paused, "really, you and Cass, no Dallas or Elliot?" I asked raising my eyebrow even though she couldn't see me,

"well yea they might come later..." she began

"Austin is going to be there isn't he?" I asked, my heart fluttering in my chest at the sound of his name rolling off my lips.

Liana sighed, "yea, guys said their taking him out for a guys night, Ally yo-"

"I'll be ready" I stated cutting her off and then hanging up.

* * *

I nursed my beer sitting on one of the bar stools, "come on dude, cheer the fuck up," Dallas said nudging me, I gave him a half smile, "sorry man, guess my mind is just else where, I thought this would be-" I froze when I saw her. She walked in with Liana and my sister, god she looked beautiful, she was in a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, black fitted v neck and her leather jacket, I glanced at Dallas and Elliot who were both smirking at me. "Y-you knew she was coming, why the fuck didn't you tell me, shit she's not gonna wanna be here when she sees me!" I ducked my head, "dude Aus, calm the hell down, just talk to her" Elliot said before walking up to kiss Liana hello.

Dallas grabbed Cassidy's hand and led her onto the dance floor as Ally walked up to me, "hi" she said with a warm smile, "hey" I replied back nervously, "listen Ally I'm sorry they didn't tell me you'd be here and they probably didn't tell you I'd be here I promise I didn't arrange this bu-" Ally giggled, "Austin! Calm down, I knew you were going to be here tonight" she said, I stopped rambling and looked at her, "really? you did?...wait and you came?" I asked bewildered and well confused. Ally bit her lip and nodded slowly, "I wanted to see you, outside of work and well..." just then a loud techno song blared through the speakers cutting her off, I scowled at the DJ and turned back to Ally, standing off my stool I leaned down to her ear, "you want to get out of here?" I asked pulling away, she smiled up at me and nodded. I beamed down at her grabbing my jacket and her hand I nodded my head at Dallas and Elliot who both grinned at me as I led Ally out of the club.

"We can take my car, the girls can hitch a ride home with the guys" Ally said as we walked through the parking lot, I nodded, "where do you want to go?" I asked as we climbed into her car, she smiled at me, "I know a place" she said turning the ignition.

After about a fifteen minute quiet drive we pulled into a vacant parking lot, "um where are we?" I asked opening my door, Ally got out walking around to the front of her car, the cool November night breeze blowing through her hair. "This is my beach I come here every morning best time is either super early or late a night when there is barely anyone If not no one in sight it's peaceful and perfect," she said. I smiled at her, tilting get head she gestures towards the beach and the sound of crashing waves "come on lets go for a walk" she said, I nodded I walked up to her walking side by side across the pavement and onto the cold sand.

Ally held her heels in her hand as we walked along the beach she was right not a soul was in sight it was peaceful and felt like we were in our own world just the two of us. "How have you been?" She asked breaking the silence I shrugged "not much really besides rehearsal I've gotten some studio time in and that's about it how are you how's the demo?" She smiled "it's going okay were just about done with it and should have it ready by Monday for Mr Malcolm" she replied, "what do you mean okay?" I asked Ally paused for a moment then continued walking " a lot on my mind" she said casually. _Hmmm I'm gonna have to dig for information, god I just want to hold her and kiss her, dammit Austin stop! Be cool, just talk... _"like what? Is everything okay?" I asked my voice hinting a trace of concern. Ally let out a laugh, forced or sarcastic it wasn't her usual laugh, "is everything okay?" she asked herself, we stopped walking and I turned towards her, my forehead creased with confusion. Ally stared up at the stars taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes, she breathed out and I could see the small white fog of her breathe dispersed into the air.

"No Austin, everything is not okay, f-for the past two weeks I have been in hell, I feel like I'm working as a robot I-I..." she stopped talking and took in another breathe shakily. I stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, "Alls you can talk to me what is it, is it Collin is he bothering you again?" even as I spoke the words I could feel my blood beginning to boil just at the thought of him coming near her. Ally shook her head, "no no it's not Collin, Austin it's you" she said quietly, "me? wh-what did I do?" I asked taken back and stepping away, a few tears slipped down Ally's cheeks and I was in front of her again wiping them away with my thumbs, "Ally please tell me what is it, I'm sorry if I-" she shook her head causing me to stop, "you've only done what I asked you to do, I asked you to give us a rest and you respected that, you gave me space and have been so kind and respectful since our break up, b-but ever since I broke up with you I've been anything but happy, I see you almost everyday and I find myself missing you even when your standing right next to me, I miss you Austin so so much, it scares me to death on how strong my feelings are for you but I can't hide them, I-I d-don't want to hide th-them. I was hurt by what happened, but you have done m-more than enough to prove how sorry you were about it all, I just felt like so much was happening and it was happening to fast and I don't mean with just I mean with everything ever since Li and I were hired.

"I'm still scared but when I'm with you I feel safe and protected, I'm...happy" her voice trailed off, she stared down at her fingers, my hand was still on her cheek, the tears had stopped but I was just staring at her. I was afraid to blink, because I didn't want this to be a dream, her standing in front of me telling me that she missed me, and hell we all know I definitely missed her. I traced my hand down her cheek to her chin lifting it so she would look at me, her eyes were still tear glossed and she was biting her lip nervously, I said the only thing that first came to my mind, "I really want to kiss you right now" I whispered. Releasing her lips a smile spread across her face as she slowly nodded, I smirked back down at her and started leaning in, she met me half way standing up on her tip toes. Her lips were soft and warm to the touch even in the cold air, the kiss was slow and passionate, wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her against me, her arms wrapping around my neck as we deepened the kiss.

We eventually had to pull away for air, we stared into each others eyes, breathing hard, I kissed her forehead, "don't ever leave me again, please" I begged, Ally shook her head and tightened her hold wrapping her arms around my torso, "I won't..I promise". I smiled and leaned away, "good...lets keep walking, it's nice out here" I said, she nodded keep one arm wrapped around my waist, I draped mine over her shoulder pulling her to my side and we continued down the beach. "Can I ask you how things have been going with Brooke?" she asked, her voice hesitant, I nodded "well I got my locks changed, new security code, since she wouldn't give me back my key...had to get my number changed which remind me to give it to you" I said glancing down at her, she nodded staring straight ahead. "After you left, I had to keep my cool until John and Mike left.." "whose Mike?" she asked, "he was the guys with John" she nodded, "oh it's nice to have a name to a man who just stands there and say barely anything" she said, we both laughed before I continued. "I flipped out on her, threatened a restraining order if she didn't stay away from me and well you" I said, Ally snapped her head up at me, "a restraining order?! Did you do it?" she asked, I shook my head, "just a threat, unless she doesn't stop, I told you Alls I don't want her coming in between us...After that she still continued to try and contact me but it became desperate begging for me to talk to her, return her messages, it wasn't the casual innocent _'I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about' _nonsense.

Ally giggled, "yea she was pretty good at playing that card...a lot" she stated, I snorted and nodded, "yea she was.." I stopped walking and turned to face her, "you mean so much to me Alls, it scares me too how strong my feelings are for you, and I so much want to see where they take us, a part from the three women in my family, you mean the world to me, and now that I got you back I don't plan on ever loosing you...again" I stated raising her hands to my lips. Ally blushed and leaned up gently kissing my lips, "don't ever let me go" she whispered against them, I smiled and pulled her in for another, we continued our way down the beach, Ally tracing her toes in the water as we walked. "So this is where you run every morning?" I asked, Ally nodded "yep, back there where we started.." she said looking over her shoulder and pointing, "is where I start, Charles watches my stuff and I run down to that third pier" she said pointing to a pier that was glowing in the fog a ways down the beach. "Wait whose Charles?" I asked looking back down at her, Ally giggled, "met him about a year in a half ago, he sits and paints for hours every morning, he's a sweet old man, kind of like a grandpa figure" she said, I smiled down at her, "I'd like to meet him one day" I said. Ally beamed up at me, squeezing my hand, "I'd like you to meet him one day too, and so does he" she stated, "oh he knows about me?" I asked shocked. She laughed, "yea, I talk about you a lot to him, he's actually very fond of you" she said, I just gawked at her, "close your mouth Moon," she said tipping my chin up. I closed my mouth, shaking my head a little, "well I'll have to come with you one of these mornings" I said, Ally laughed out loud, "oh right, Austin I get up before the sun to come down here for my jog, you love your sleep waaaaay to much," she teased.

I stopped walking, turning to look at her, narrowing my eyes, "I'm sorry Ms Dawson but did you just laugh at me?" I said with a smirk, Ally stopped laughing and tried to compose her smile, taking a cautious step back, "maybe" she said quietly. I continued to smirk at her taking a step towards her, "oh I think you did," Ally smirked back and in a flash she dropped her heels on the ground and took off running, I took off in a sprint after her, "oh no you don't!" I yelled after her. She was laughing, "I run everyday Moon! There's no way your going to catch me!" she squealed running through the water, "don't count on it baby!" she ran in a circle and kicked water in my direction. I paused as the water splattered on my jeans, "oh so that's how you want to play this?!" I said in a deep tone, Ally's eyes widened as I lunged for her, she squealed in excitement jumping out of my grasp, running a little further in the water reaching her ankles Ally splashed more water at me, before she could get away I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest, "got ya!" I grinned from ear to ear staring down at her. We were both panting like crazy from the run, she ran her hands through my hair and pulled herself up to my lips, "yes you do" she said.

We pulled away just as a wave crashed at our feet, spraying some water onto our jeans, "eeek we probably should go dry off before we get anymore wet" she said taking a step away. An amazing idea came to my mind, and I pulled her back to me, "I have a better idea" I said, Ally stared at me confused cocking her head to the side. I gave her a huge smile before I bent down clasping her around her thighs and throwing her over my shoulder, "Austin! What are you doing?!" She screamed between laughs, "we're at the beach Alls, you can't come to the beach and not go swimming!" I called over the waves, "Oh don't you dare Austin Moon, it's going to be freezing!" she yelled, I laughed and made my way towards the beach, kicking off my shoes I pulled her off my shoulder and cradled her in my arms, Ally squeaked and wrapped her arms around my neck, I kissed her and "Auuusssttinnn.." she said hesitantly, I gave her a huge chesire grin, "hold tight baby" I said before taking off in a full sprint towards the water, Ally screamed and buried her head in my neck as I splashed through the water and turning around I fell backwards into the water, completely submerging the both of us into the icy cold water.

We both came above the water, "eeeek Austin! Its freezing!" Ally squealed combing her wet hair back, I laughed and pulled her to my chest the water just to our waist, "come here, I'll keep you warm" I said wrapping my arms around her waist, she placed her hands on my chest grinning up at me. Leaning down I captured her lips in another kiss, "god you make me so happy" I breathed against her lips, Ally smiled and leaned in for another kiss, pulling her tightly against me, the kiss deepened, I traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance, Ally giggled and granted. I could of stayed like that the rest of the night, kissing her, Ally wrapped her arms around my neck, a small moan escaping her lips. I groaned and pulled away from the kiss and began trailing them down her jaw to her neck, Ally's head rolled back "Austin.." she moaned, my hands trailed down her back and under the water over her jeans, grabbing her by the thighs I lifted her out of the water as she wrapped her legs around my hips. We continued kissing, her hands tangling themselves in my wet hair, "Austin?" Ally breathed out between kisses, "yea baby?" I replied, She pulled away from the kiss looking me right in the eyes, "lets go back to my place" she insisted, I gulped and nodded slowly, she smiled at me and leaned back in for a kiss, I walked us out of the water with her still wrapped around me. When we reached our shoes on the sand I placed her back on her feet, "j-jeez its ff-freezing" she chattered, I grabbed her hand, "come on lets get back to your car, get the heater going" I said, we scooped up our shoes and ran across the sand towards the parking lot.

When we reached the car Ally pinned me up against the door, kissing me I groaned and grabbed her ass making her giggle, Ally pulled her keys out and held them in front of me giving me light kisses on my lips, "you drive" she whispered. I nodded and grabbed the keys from her hand, kissing her on the cheek I leaned off the car and opened the passenger side for her, jogging around to the drivers side I slid in, Ally scooted across the seat to my side as I started up the car and turned the heater on full blast. I draped my arm over the back of the seat and started up her car, pulling out of the parking lot, "sssshit baby, that feels amazing" I groaned as Ally trailed feather like kisses up and down my neck, she pulled away with a small giggle that only turned me on even more, "keep your eyes on the road" she said in a soft smooth voice before returning her lips to my neck.

Thankfully her complex was literally only five minutes from the beach we were at, I pulled into her slot, turning off the ignition I turned in my seat and grabbed Ally pulling her onto my lap and attacking her lips. She gasped at my action and returned the kiss, "I missed you so much baby" I said between kisses, Ally moaned in agreement straddling my lap, I trailed kissed down her neck to her ear giving it a slight nip, then continued down to her chest, "A-Austin, baby please..." she studdered out. "Please what baby?" I asked kissing up to her other ear, "if we don't stop now, we'll never get up to my apartment, and that's where I really want to be with you for this" she said. I pulled away and grinned at her, opening the car door Ally crawled off my lap and I got out and helped her out, shutting the door I pressed her against the car placing a soft kiss on her lips, she closed her eyes moaning quietly, "take me upstairs Aus..please" she said quietly, I smiled and grabbed her hand as we made our way into her building.

* * *

**As promised, nice and long, they are back together YAY...and I do believe a nice steamy intimate chapter is in store for you all. Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it took so long but yea Halloween is my favorite holiday and I had a lot to do to get ready for it, so yay hope everyone had a good one annnd yea enjoy.  
**

**xoxo**

**I do not own **

**Elisa: Dancing**

**REVIEW**


	23. Anxious

I punched in my code to the elevator, Austin stood at my side holding my hand tightly caressing my knuckles back and forth with his thumb, the doors to the elevator opened and I walked in pulling Austin along with me, once they were securely closed I was pressed against the wall of the elevator. Austin leaned his forehead against mine, his hands on my hips holding me close to his body, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "god you smell amazing baby" his voice deep and hoarse, I giggled as my fingers played with the small hairs on the back of his neck, the elevator slowed to a stop on my floor, Austin leaned away from me entwining our fingers and leading me out into the hall and down towards my apartment. Austin leaned against the frame of my door handing me back my keys as I fumbled for the correct one and unlocked the door, flipping on the hall light switch we were immediately greeted by Shadow, Austin shut and locked the door behind us as I stooped down to pick up Shadow giving him a kiss on the head as he purred and knudged my hand for more attention.

I kicked off my boots and socks at the door, "go ahead and take your shoes off, their probably more soaked than mine" I said looking at Austin with a warm smile, he nodded and bent over to remove his. I walked into the kitchen turning on the light, cradling Shadow under my arm I opened the fridge and got out some milk, and grabbed a can of tuna fish from the cupboard, setting Shadow on the ground I poured some milk into his dish and scooped the food into another. Standing back up I wiped my hands and turned to see Austin in the doorway arms crossed over his chest watching me with a slight amused smirk on his face, I shrugged, "what?" I asked walking over to the sink to wash my hands, Austin chuckled and sauntered over to me, "you always spoil him like that?" he asked. I felt him right behind me, the heat from his body radiating off of him, I dried my hands on a towel and turned to face him, placing my hands on the counter I leaned my back against it, I nodded, "only on nights that I'm out late and he's left home alone" I stated. Austin moved closer to me placing his hands on either side of my body on the counter top, running his nose down the side of my face, breathing in my ear, "he's a lucky guy" he teased, I giggled, "that he is" I agreed, Austin chuckled his warm breathe sending shivers down my spine.

Austin pulled away, placing his hands on my arms and rubbing them up and down, "baby your cold, you should go get changed out of these wet clothes" he said, I nodded slowly and took a deep breathe, "I should get out of these clothes..." I said, Austin nodded and grabbed my hand, "come on, go change" he said starting to lead me out of my kitchen towards the hall. "I want to take a shower" I said, Austin nodded, "okay, I'll wait out here do you mind if I throw my clothes in the dryer?" he asked, I shook my head and he stared at me confused, grabbing his other hand I started leading him down the hall towards my bedroom, "I want to take a shower Austin..." I took another deep breathe, "...with you" I finished, my heart racing like a hummingbirds. Austin's eyes grew wide, he swallowed, his mouth hung open slightly, "a-are you sure Alls?" he asked cautiously, I stopped outside my closed bedroom door, tugging him to me I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips, "yes" I whispered before reaching behind me and opening my door.

Austin followed me in as I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it on my vanity share, Austin followed my gesture and hung his on top of mine, grabbing my hand he pulled me slowly to his chest, running his fingers down my cheek, "baby I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything your not ready to do with us yet" he whispered. I shook my head closing my eyes, "I want to Austin, what I feel for you, what we feel for each other, it's amazing a-and I want to feel close to you and connected to you in every way possible" I said looking him straight in the eye. He smiled down at me, cupping my face in his hands he leaned down a kissed me sweetly, it wasn't long for the kiss to deepen and my hands were at the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. I tossed it on the floor as Austin connected his lips to mine once more, his hands wrapped around my waist to the small of my back, his fingers played with the hem of my shirt scrunching the fabric up in his hand as the other splayed across my bare skin, I pulled away from the kiss gasping for air and wanting the skin on skin connection between us. Stepping away from him I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it across the room, Austin stared at me wide eyed as I stood in front of him in nothing but my jeans and bra he smirked and closed the distance between us, "little anxious?" he whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I just want to be close to you" I whispered, Austin closed his eyes letting out a low moan, next thing I knew his hands were cupped around my ass heaving me up into his arms, I latched my legs around his torso and met his lips in a deep searing kiss as he walked us towards my bed. Slowly he lowered me onto my soft comforter, trailing hot kisses down my neck to my chest, in between my breasts and across my stomach, my breathing hitched as he nipped a few times and soothed it with his tongue and sweet kisses. Austin hovered above me as he continued to cover me with his lips, "you are so beautiful baby" saying each word between a kiss, I smiled and moaned at the feeling of his touch. Suddenly his kisses were gone, I opened my eyes to see Austin hovering right above me staring down at me with a loving smile, I tilted my head to the side blushing, "what?" I asked, he shook his head and continued to smile, "your so beautiful, and amazing, I could watch you for hours..." he replied, leaning down he ran his nose against mine before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "I'm so happy and so thankful that we're getting another chance...thank you" he whispered against my lips not opening his eyes.

I smiled and gave him another kiss before shifting and rolling us over so I was now straddling his hips, Austin beamed up at me and crossed his arms behind his head, "well Dawson, now that you have me here what are you going to do?" he asked smirking. I smirked right back and leaned down to his ear, "I'm going to reciprocate" I said in a small whisper, making his whole body shiver and a growl release deep in the back of his throat, I started right below his ear, trailing hot kisses down his neck across his adams apple, to the dip in his throat, shifting my body a little I continued my kisses down across his chest from one nipple to the next giving each a quick love bite that made Austin groan even deeper, "goddamn baby..."

I smiled against his skin and continued my journey down to his toned stomach until I reached the waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs, peeking up at him through my lashes, Austin was watching me his eyes dark and hooded, I kissed just above the waist band on his happy trail and leaned up. "Time to get you out of these" I stated unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loop, unbuttoning the top button of his jeans and then slowly unzipping them, Austin didn't move or blink the entire time I worked, our eyes stayed locked on each other, once his zipper was down with me still astride him Austin sat up and shimmied himself out of his damp jeans kicking them to the floor and holding me close to his bare chest.

"Guess this means its your turn Ms Dawson" Austin smirked before flipping us over, I giggled at the sudden changed in position, propping myself up on my elbows I watched as Austin skimmed his hands down my sides, goosebumps forming all over my skin, he leaned down and left a trail of kisses down the middle of my stomach until he reached the top of my jeans, locking eyes with me he undid the button and slowly unzipped my jeans, hooking his fingers into the side of my jeans he paused for a moment watching me, "baby your positive?" he asked, I smiled down at him, "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself after these are gone" he said in a husky tone, I giggled and shook my head, "I don't want you to" I replied biting my lip, Austin closed his eyes groaning when he opened them again he placed a warm kiss in the opening of my jeans and slowly peeled them down and off my legs. I heard my jeans drop to the floor, my head fell back as a loud moan escaped my lips, Austin began to trail kisses all the way back up my leg, my inner thigh "mmm booty shorts, I do approve Ally Dawson...very much" he stated. He continued up and over my hip, up my stomach, chest, neck, and finally reaching my lips, lifting my head back up so we were eye to eye he smiled and kissed me, "how bout that shower baby?" he asked, I smiled against the kiss and nodded.

Crawling off of me and off the bed Austin pulled me up and into his arms, wrapping my legs back around his torso I immediately felt his growing erection press against me and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me, Austin smirked at me and kissed me. Flipping on my bathroom light Austin sat me on the counter while he walked over to my shower and, opening the door he reached in and turned on the water, while waiting for it to heat up he turned and slowly made his way back over to me. Coming to stand between my legs, I draped my arms over his shoulders and began playing with his hair, "hmmmm..." he began as he caressed his hands up and down my bare thighs, "what?" I asked, Austin chuckled, "I do recall about two months ago we were in this similar position, and I oh so badly wanted to kiss you" he said looking around the bathroom and then back at our position. I bit my lip giggling, "yes we were Moon, only difference with this time..." I began, leaning in so our lips were just barely touching, "...you get to" I whispered just before Austin crashed his lips to mine pulling me closer to him. His hands skimmed up my back until they came to the clasp of my bra, Austin's hands froze at the fabric, I pulled away from the kiss, "do it" I breathed, his whole body relaxed as I felt his fingers closer around the strap and then I felt my bra fall loose around my shoulders.

Austin stepped away slightly, his hands falling to my hips as I reached up and pulled the straps the rest of the way down my arms, Austin just gazed at me, his eyes trailing down my body and then back to my eyes, "beautiful" he whispered, I blushed like crazy as he reclosed the gap between meeting my lips in another kiss. He pulled off the counter, our chest pressed against one another, skin on skin, and it was amazing. My fingers skimmed down his sides reaching his briefs I grabbed hold of the waist band and slowly pushed them down, allowing them to fall freely to the ground leaving Austin completely and gloriously naked in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes of his though, we just stood there in each others embrace staring at the other, Austin leaned down to kiss me, obviously to keep me side tracked because the next thing I knew I felt my panties fall to my ankles, "come on" Austin whispered in my ear and leading me into my shower.

The water was hot and perfect, steam had already filled my whole bathroom, Austin shut the glass door behind him, pulling my back to his chest we stood under the cascading water, allowing the sea and salt wash off of us. Austin's arms were wrapped around my waist as he held me close, his head dropped down to my shoulder placing a few soft kisses to my bare skin, "hand me the body wash" he said, I leaned over and grabbed the botttle handing it back to him, releasing his arms he poured some into the palm of his hand and began to lather it up between his hands. I felt his breathe on my neck again, "I want to feel close and connected to you too baby, turn around" he instructed, his voice deep, smooth as silk, I turned slowly to face him, wrapping his arms back around me he began to run his soapy hands up and down my back, over my shoulders and across my clavicle, he came to a pause just above my breasts, his eyes meeting mine in a nervous antic. I placed my hands over his and guided them down on onto my breasts, I heard Austin's sharp intake of breathe as his hands came to cup my breasts, it took him a moment until he was comfortable and he began to massage and continue washing me. His hands moved lower over my stomach, I grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured some into my hands, lathering them together I placed them on Austin's chest, his eyes met mine again as he reached my hips, I leaned up and kissed him softly, trailing his hands around to the small of my back and down around cupping my ass in his hands he deepened our kiss.

"Your so amazing" I whispered against his lips, he held me close and tight, our bodies soaped up with the hot water falling upon us, staring down into my eyes, "I've fallen so hard for you Ally Dawson..."his words a husky whisper, I beamed up at him, "I did too" I whispered back, Austin's smile grew as he leaned down and kissed me again, I reached my hand behind me and turned the knob, turning the shower head off. Austin smiled against my lips and before he could say a word I beat him to it, "yes I'm anxious, don't tell me your not" I teased, opening the shower door and grabbing two towels. Handing one to Austin he quickly draped around his waist as I wrapped mine around my body, tucking it under my arms, sweeping me right off my feet and holding me to his chest bridal style, I squealed in shock giggling, Austin gave me a big kiss, "very anxious" he said with a cheesy grin.

Hitting the switch on our way out Austin walked back over to my bed depositing me onto the floor he gazed down at me, getting another burst of confidence I unwrapped my towel and let it pool at my feet, Austin's eyes widened as his eyes trailed down my bare body, blushing like crazy I began to fidget with my hands and looked down. "Don't" Austin whispered tilting my chin up to meet his gaze, "beautiful," he whispered again, I smiled shyly up at him, he captured my lips in a hot kiss we fell back onto my bed, pulling the comforter and sheets down Austin shimmied us under the covers throwing his towel across the room, smiling down at me as he hovered above me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, the tip of my nose, and then my lips, "beautiful and mine" he said. I pulled him down kissing him hard, with my free hand I reached over and switched off my bedside light leaving my bedroom filled with the only light coming from the full moon outside my window.

* * *

He watched from the dark tinted confinement of his truck, her car pulled in and after a few minutes the door opened, he reached for the handle of his door to get out and go talk to her but he froze in his tracks when he saw that it wasn't her that stepped out of the drivers side. His body began to shake as he saw that blonde shit head rock star help her out behind him, he released the car handle and continued to watch the two people, he pressed her against the car leaning down and kissing her tenderly. They joined hands and walked into her apartment building, he shot a quick glance at his glove box then back at the retreating backs of the couple before they disappeared into the building. He got out of the truck slamming it hard behind him, quickly walking around the building to the back, pulling out a lighter and cigarette he stopped on the lawn behind the building and peered up...waiting.

Lighting the cigarette he brought it to his lips and inhaled, what felt like hours was only a few minutes and then he saw it, her bedroom light on the top floor turned on, he was tempted to climb the fire ladder and make his way up the stairs to the top floor but for this time he decided against it. He continued to gaze up at the lit up room, a few moments later the window next to it lit up signaling her bathroom. He took another hit off his cigarette, his other hand twitching and his foot tapping impatiently on the dirt ground, he refused to tear his eyes away from the windows, twenty minutes or so passed and the bathroom light switched off, he took a quick glance at his phone it was after midnight, returning his gaze back up on the 12th floor bedroom window, his eyes dialated and his body shook uncontrollably, the cigarette falling from his hand, and his blood began to boil when he saw the bedroom light go dark...

* * *

**Now before you get all crazy on me...do NOT worry there is still another scene, I thought I'd split it in two and build you up for it :)  
**

**However I through in a little suspense for you as well...REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	24. Can't Get Enough & Dinner Invitations

The moon peered through the curtains of my window over my bed, a moan escaped my lips as Austin placed another soft kiss just below my ear, "Austinnnnn" I gasped, leaning up he gazed down at me his eyes, were dark, hooded and filled with so much emotion. I gulped as I stared up into his eyes, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to control my breathing pattern, raising my leg and hitching it over his hip I pushed him down, bringing his lips back to mine. "I need you" he breathed against my lips, "I want you so bad baby...for so long" he gasped, I nodded my head not wanting to disconnect myself from him, "please" I gasped, was all I could get out. Pulling away from the kiss and leaving me wanting he smirked, "your cute when you pout baby...are you on the pill?" he asked, I nodded rubbing my hands up and down his biceps, he let out a sigh of relief, "fuck yes, I really hate condoms" he said leaning back down to me and I couldn't help but giggle.

He spread my legs wider with his and positioned himself, his eyes met mine and he kissed me, at a delicious and slow gesture I gasped as he filled me, breaking the kiss my back arched off the bed and into his chest. Austin dropped his head to my chest groaning, "oh god baby!", panting he began to move, "you feel amazing" he breathed in my ear placing kisses down my neck, to my chest, up my throat to my lips. "Yes...yes" I gasped raking my fingers into his hair deepening the kiss, Austin began to really move, I wrapped my legs around his waist rolling my hips to the rhythm of each thrust, "goddamn baby..." he growled, his mouth open as he panted, his eyes never leaving mine, "take me Austin...take me" I moaned. He smirked and gave me a quick kiss before rolling off of me, taking me with him without breaking our connection I was now on top, straddling him, "I want to see you baby," his voice was husky and seductive, I bit my lip placing my hands on his chest and began to slowly roll my hips back and forth.

My head rolled back, my hair falling down my bare back, Austin gripped my hips as I continued to ride him, my pace getting faster, "that's right baby, god your so beautiful" he whispered watching me. I gazed down at him breathing heavily, he gave his hips a sharp thrust up filling me deeper and causing me to cry out in pleasure, I ran my fingernails down his chest, Austin's eyes squeezed shut, "sssssssssssshit, fuck baby!" he growled. Suddenly he sat upright, startling me, I grasped his upper arms, we faced each other nose to nose, changing our angle I moaned as he rolled his hips hitting my spot dead on, "oh god A-Austin...yes...YES!" I screamed. Austin wrapped one hand around my waist to the small of my back, holding me close as the other cradled my neck pulling me into a deep passionate kiss, "come on baby, feel me" he growled through gritted teeth, his thrusts getting quicker, deeper, harder. Wrapping my arms around his neck holding him as close as humanly possible, my body began to shake against his, everything below my waist began to tighten, "give it to me" he groaned, and at the sound of his words I lost it, my whole body convulsed and came crashing down around him. Austin tightened his hold on me thrusting in and out of me a few more times before holding me close and letting go.

Collapsing back on the pillows taking me with him, I lay sprawled across his chest, the two of us panting our bodies slick with the sheen layer of sweat that covered us, Austin ran his hand up and down my back playing with the ends of my hair. I closed my eyes letting out a quiet moan enjoying the gentle caress of his fingers along my skin, I felt Austin press his lips to the top of my head, "I'll never be able to get enough of you Ally Dawson" he whispered in the dark. I smiled at his words lifting my head and resting my chin on his chest so I could look at him he was staring up at the ceiling above my bed, tilting his head down to meet my eyes, I grinned at him, "well after that how could you" I teased. Austin's mouth dropped open in shock, then he smirked with amusement shifting so he broke our connection he rolled over pinning me down, "getting cocky now are we Ms Dawson?" he asked veering over me, giving him a big grin I nodded, "only stating the truth" I said casually. Austin shook his head laughing, I giggled, raising my hands I cupped his face tracing my thumbs across his cheeks, "I'll never get enough of you either Austin Moon" I said in a serious tone staring him in the eyes. His smile disappeared and he leaned down to kiss me.

I felt a twitch beneath the sheets, and his erection poked me in my hip, I started giggling pulling away from the kiss, "again already Moon?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him, Austin gave me a huge ear to ear grin, "you know it baby" he said proudly hitching my leg up on his hip and crashing his lips to mine again...

* * *

_Scratch Scratch,_ I shifted a little not wanting to open my eyes, _"meow...meow" _my eyes blinked open at the sound, I gazed around Ally's room, the sun was shining bright through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and glanced down, a huge smile spread across my face as I gazed down at the beautiful brunette asleep, her head on my chest her, her arm stretched across my stomach. _Scratch, "meow..." _Ally shifted a little, "mmm Aust, let Shadow in...or he won't stop" she mumbled not opening her eyes as she nuzzled into my chest, I chuckled kissing her on the head, "you got it Alls" I whispered, shuffling out from underneath her she ran her hand across my stomach sending shivers through my whole body before shifting onto her stomach, her hair splayed across the pillows revealing her beautiful naked back my eyes trailed down her body until it disappeared under the sheet that sat at her waist. Grabbing my briefs off the floor and sliding them on I got up and walked over to the bedroom door unlocking it and cracking it open just enough for Shadow who slipped through and made a b-line for the bed.

He jumped up onto the bed, turning around in a few circles at the foot of the bed he kneeded at the comforter that was bunched up then curled up and closed his eyes, I shook my head laughing quietly then made my way into the bathroom. Washing my hands I spotted Ally's mouth wash sitting on the counter top, I smirked and decided to reciprocate from when she spent the night at my house, a few seconds later my mouth felt a hell of a lot more refreshed. I peeked my head out into Ally's room, she was laying on her back, the sheet pulled up over her chest since Shadow was now curled up on her chest purring as she scratched his head, she turned her attention towards me at the sound of the door opening and smiled. I grinned at her, "good morning gorgeous" I said making my way back over to the bed, she snuggled into the pillows, "good morning to you too gorgeous" her eyes sweeping down my body.

Pulling back the covers I crawled back into bed, Ally scooted closer to me wrapping her arm back across my stomach, I sat up against the wall under the window rubbing her back. "What time is it?" she asked, I glanced at the clock on her nightstand, "umm...wow 10:45" I answered, Ally's head snapped up, "oh my god really?" she asked in shock, I laughed and nodded, "wow, thats the latest I've ever slept in..." she narrowed her eyes at me and smirked, "someone really tired me out last night" she accused. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "gotta make my girl satisfied, besides I didn't hear you objecting" I said staring down at her, Ally giggled and sat up on her elbows placing a soft kiss on my lips, "no I most certainly did not" she whispered against my lips. Before I could deepen the kiss my phone began buzzing on the bedside table, closing my eyes and groaning I reached over and grabbed it glancing at the ID...

"hey Cass" I answered putting the phone to my ear, Ally smiled and sat up crawling out of bed

"hey how did last night go? Did you and Ally talk?" she asked, my eyes didn't leave Ally as she pulled my shirt over her head, slipped on her panties and got up making her way to the bathroom.

"Y-yea we talked..umm..."

"Really! Oh please tell me you guys worked things out..." she said cutting me off

I sighed shaking my head and laughing quietly to myself, "Cass...Cass!" I said a little louder

"whhaaatt?" she whined, I laughed, "I'm actually with Ally...right now" I said.

The line was silent, "y-you mean like, you've been with her since last night?" she asked, I laughed, "yes Cassidy"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she squealed with excitement, "oh my god thank you lord! Austin Michael Anthony I swear you better not screw up this second chance...oh my god I'm so happy for you two," she continued to ramble.

Ally came out of the bathroom, as I sat there listening, she gave me a questioning look and I moved my hands up and down that Cassidy was yip yapping, Ally giggled and crawled back into bed switching on the tv. "...okay another reason why I called you is mom and dad are home from Europe they want us over for dinner tonight" she said.

"Oh, okay damn their already back?" I asked, Cassidy laughed, "yea 2 months fly by when your having fun" she teased, I rolled my eyes, "you should bring Ally," she said, I glanced down at Ally who peeked up at me from the television, I haven't had a real relationship since high school, Ally meant the world to me, I wanted my parents to meet her since they left right before I met her. "Yea I think I should too" I agreed, there was another squeal of excitement from the other end of the line, "oh good! this will be great!, okay well I'm gonna get going Dallas is picking me up for breakfast in a little bit, see you two tonight...6pm don't be late" she said before hanging up.

I placed my phone back down on the nightstand and scooted down in the bed next to Ally, "and what do you think you should do too?" she asked suspiciously, I grinned and pulled her close to my side, tucking a strand behind her ear I gazed down at her cupping her cheek I pulled her into a soft sweet kiss, "I want to introduce you to my parents" I said. Her eyes widened and a small smile spread across her face, "r-really?" she asked, I smiled and nodded, "tonight, they got back from their trip to Europe and they want Cass and I over for dinner, I want you to come I want them to meet the woman who has my heart" I stated. Ally gasped and her smile only grew brighter before she nodded and pulled me into another kiss, "okay" she whispered against my lips, this time it was my turn to smile as I shifted and pulled her on top of me deepening the kiss and starting another round into the late morning.

* * *

**Hope you like :)  
**

**Sooo Ally's meeting the Moons, ps yes for those who guess correctly and those who were asking the one watching Ally and Austin was Collin, I thought it was clear lol I guess not but yes it was him...duh ;)**

**REVIEW **

**xoxo**


	25. Visitors and Visits

"Mmmm I thought you were getting out?" I asked against his lips, Austin laughed quietly still cupping my face in his hand he pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss, "I am I just can't will up the strength to pull myself away from you" he replied. I giggled and leaned away from him, Austin gave me a puppy dog pout that only caused me to giggle even more, I shook my head, "go on Romeo, I'll see you tonight" I said, Austin grinned at me, "yes you will, I'll pick you up at 5:30" he said, I nodded as he leaned in to give me another kiss before opening the passenger door and climbed out of my car. Shutting it behind him he walked around to my side, I rolled down my window as he leaned down, "last night was amazing" he whispered, I blushed biting my lip, "it was..." I replied, Austin leaned in pressing his lips to mine, "thank you" he breathed against the kiss, I smiled and nodded slowly. Reluctantly pulling away he stood up straight and winked at me, "drive safe baby and I'll see you in a few hours" he said, I beamed up at him and put my car into drive before sliding my sunglasses back on and pulling away from his front door and down the long road towards the main gate.

I pulled out onto the main highway and leaned over to turn on the radio...

_In celebrity news, everyone is still oozing about the romance that has been possibly blooming between Austin Moon and his lead female dancer Ally Dawson, for the past couple months they've been spotted together out and about with friends, however the two are always close to each others side and Moon can never seem to keep himself from touching her in some way, not to mention they attended the annual Halloween party a few weeks ago, pictures are flooding the tabloids. I dunno about you but have you seen Ally Dawson, the woman is G-OR-GEOUS, I don't blame Moon. Well Moon is also known for his trouble maker antics, I mean it was just a few months ago that he was seen at every event with Brooke Stephens, and now he's everywhere with Ally Dawson I mean for all we know she's just his new fling until someone else comes along..._

I scowled down at the radio at what I was hearing but I couldn't make myself change the station, I continued listening...

_I dunno Tina, Austin was only seen at special events with Stephens, we see him everywhere with Ally, it sounds to me like we may have found Austin Moons weakness, I think Austin Moon may have found his match...Well we'll have to wait and see and keep our eyes on the two, on to other news Kim and Kanye..._

I flipped off the radio and stared straight ahead focusing on the road shaking my head, I blew out a long deep breathe, my lips making a fan noise, "oye this is going to be different" I said aloud to myself.

Shutting the door behind me and hitting the lock button I made my way towards the entrance of my apartment building, humming a melody to myself, "Allison Dawson?" I stopped and spun around at the sound of my name, a girl stood a few feet away from me, she wore a black hoodie over a pair of dingy jeans, her hair fell down her back in messy blondish red curls. "Ummm I'm sorry?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion, she took a step towards me, "your Ally Dawson right?" she asked, her voice clear, clipped..."yes I am, I'm sorry but I don't believe I know you" I said. She let out a sarcastic laugh her eyes never leaving me, "no you don't, why would you?" she stated, I took a small step back, I got that uneasy gut wrenching feeling, this girl was making me feel uncomfortable, who was she and how did she know me, or for a better question how did she know where to find me? The girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes trailing me from head to toe, "your his girlfriend aren't you?" she asked in barely a whisper, taking another step towards me, my breath hitched, "wh-whose girlfriend?" I asked trying to keep my tone level and calm now that my nerves were starting to get the best of me.

The girl shook her head, "Austin Moons girlfriend that's who" she replied, I gulped and nodded slowly, "I-I am, I'm sorry but who are you? H-how did you find out where I live?" I asked now taking a couple steps towards her which caused her to now cautiously step back. She raised her hands in front of her making me pause, she stared at me, her eyes were filled with what exactly? agony? hurt?...fear? "He said he'd never settle down with anyone...he wasn't that kind of guy" she said in barely a whisper, I'm not sure if I was meant to hear her but I did. I opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off my a car honk, I turned to see Liana pulling up I turned back to the girl but she was gone, I turned around looking in every direction but she was no where in sight.

"Hey girlie!" Liana chimed happily walking up to me, I continued to look around, "h-hey Li" I said distractedly, Liana waved her hand in front of my face, "hello earth to Ally...whats up?" she asked, I looked at her and her face was scrunched up in concern, I shook my head, "sorry, umm did you see where that girl went?" I asked, Liana looked around, "umm I didn't see anyone but then again I wasn't really paying attention" she giggled. I sighed, "anywho have you seen the magazines, Alls your a hit...well you and Austin are look!" she squealed shoving a couple tabloid magazines into my hands. I glance down at the magazines in my hand, my eyes widen as I look from one magazine to the next all covered with photos of Austin and I, pictures of us at Trix, lunch with the group, leaving rehearsal hand in hand. But the ones that brought a smile to my face that I just couldn't help were the ones from the Halloween party, Austin was kissing the top of my hand in one photo, another was the two of us smiling brightly at the camera me dressed in my angel costume and him as Satan, below a caption read _Opposites Attract on all levels, _I laughed and shook my head as I continued to look at the tabloids as Liana and I headed into my apartment building, the headers were what really caught my attention though: _Moon's Mystery Girl, Has Our Bad Boy found his Good Girl? _or my favorite, note the sarcasm, _Who is Ally Dawson? And how did she capture the heart of America's Bad Boy. _

I rolled my eyes and handed the magazines back to Liana as we stepped into the elevator, "well that explains how she knew I was his girlfriend" I stated, Liana looked at me quizzically, "who?" she asked. The elevator pinged as we reached my floor, "the girl outside, she approached me when I got back from dropping Austin at home...started asking me questions if I was his girlfriend...it was weird and unsettling to be honest" I admitted pulling my keys out to unlock my door. "Wait wait ...wait, hold on..." Liana said holding her hands up as she closed the door behind her, I turned to face her, "back up a minute and start from the beginning because the last thing I know about you and Austin is that the two of you were leaving the club last night shortly after you and I showed up so I would like details on what happened give or take a few, all leading up to this mystery girl outside...so explain" she demanded putting her hands on her hips. I sighed tossing my keys on the hall table and walking to flop down on my couch, Liana came and sat next to me, "okay so after we arrived last night..."

_...45 minutes later..._

Liana stared at me wide eyed, she stood up and began pacing, "Li?" I asked cautiously, she held her hand up and shook her head, "I'm not quite sure which emotion I should express first" she said quietly, "I mean I'm thrilled that you and Austin worked things out and are back together, that was our whole intention and hopes for bringing you two around each other last night, and well shit it's about time you two sealed the deal in the intimate department. Meeting his parents, th-that's a big move Alls, on your part and hell on Austin's too with his reputation and all, but I see it we all see it how crazy he is about you so I'm so happy he wants to introduce you to them..." her voice trailed off. I leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees, "but?" I said the hidden word that formed at the end of her sentence, she sighed and sat down in the recliner across from me, "Ally who was that girl? Some crazy chick shows up outside of Austin Moon's girlfriends apartment building mumbling some wacko jacko shit about you being his girlfriend and him apparently never being the type to settle down? What the fuck is that?!" she said her tone rising higher and higher.

I leaned back into the couch closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, "I don't know" I said exasperated, "m-maybe it was nothing maybe I'm just over reacting" I said, but even I didn't believe myself and Liana knew it. "Ally you said yourself she made you uncomfortable, it's not like you guys were out on the sidewalk and she recognized you from the magazines, she fucking sought you out, she found out where you lived that's fucking creepy and stalker status on so many levels...you need to tell Austin, shit I think you should go to the police in all honesty" My head snapped up and I shook my head, "hell no I am not going to the police about this, all she did was talk to me, and the last thing Austin needs in some bullshit publicity on his girlfriend and said so stalkers, I-I'll talk to Austin about it but right now I need to focus on tonight..." my eyes gazed over at the clock and I jumped up, "oh my god is it seriously already after 3?!" I squeaked, Liana glanced at the clock and nodded, "crap Austin is picking me up at 5:30, I have no idea what I'm wearing tonight let alone what I'm suppose to wear.." I yelled running down the hall towards my room with Liana in tow.

"Ally calm down, you'll look great no matter what" she said taking a seat at the foot of my bed, "LiLi I'm meeting his parents!" I yelled frantically, throwing open my closet door and began pulling things out, Liana just laughed, "I'll help you don't worry, we'll go with sexy for Austin but still classy and respectful for the parents" she stated joining me in my closet. I sighed and took a deep breathe, Liana grabbed a couple dresses then turned to face me, her expression serious but worried, "promise me you'll tell Austin about your creepy visitor...it's not sitting right with me Ally and I can't help but feel like something bad is going to come from it" she said quietly. I gave her a small smile and folded her into a hug, "I promise I'll tell him" I whispered into her hair, she held me tight then released me and nodded before walking out of my closet dresses in hand.

_...5:33pm..._

_knock knock, _I took one last glance of myself in the mirror, smoothing out my yellow halter dress, it had a sweet heart neck with a simple petite bow right in the center, tight around my chest and flowed out and down to my mid thigh, I sported a pair of matching yellow pumps and my hair flowed down my back in curls with a yellow bow pinned on the side. I kept my makeup natural and simple, I quickly applied some more lip gloss and smacked my lips together before giving myself an approving nod and smile, I made my way down the hall to the front door, I had text Austin my code to get up in the elevator so he didn't have to buzz in and wait, I trusted him and I felt right about doing it. Unlocking the door I opened it to find my handsome boyfriend smiling down at me with a bouquet of bright red roses in his hand, his eyes widened as he took in my appearance, "Ally you look beautiful" he gasped in appreciation, I blushed and smiled up at him, "thank you, you look handsome as ever" I replied back gazing at him from head to toe in a pair of dark blue jeans, white v-neck, black blazer and his signature converse, Austin smirked and leaned down to plant a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. "For you" he said handing me the bouquet, I smiled brightly and took them, "come in, let me just put these in some water and we can go" I said walking off towards the kitchen as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

I twisted my hands nervously in my lap as we pulled up in a circular driveway of yet another gorgeous mansion, this one was more modern and reminded me of a miniature version of the white house. "Hey" Austin's voice was quiet and calm as he placed his hand over my nervous ones, "what's wrong baby?" he asked turning his truck off and turning look at me, I let out a breathe closing my eyes, "what if they hate me?" I asked in a small voice, Austin chuckled quietly, "baby their not going to hate you, they'll love you, I haven't brought a girl around my family since.." his voice trailed off I looked up at him to see his brow furrowed and a dark expression on his face like he remembered something. "What?" I asked regaining his attention, his eyes met mine and his expression softened, "It's nothing, guess I just never truly realized how long it's been since I introduced my family to a girlfriend" he said, I nodded cautiously but there was something about his expression that told me he wasn't telling me the full truth. I had to shake it off though, because between meeting his parents for the first time, the media, tabloids, and my little visitor from earlier my mind was on overload, I took a deep breath, flipped down the mirror in the sun visor to check my make up before flipping it back up, "you ready?" Austin asked smiling at me, I smiled back and nodded.

Austin held my hand tightly in his as he reached up with the other and rang the door bell, we waited in silence Austin pulled me close to his side, his thumb tracing circles on the top of my hand. The door opened revealing a man slightly taller than Austin, he had sandy brown hair, brown eyes and a face splitting grin, he looked like an older version of Austin and I immediately could tell where Austin got his looks, and height from. "Austin! Good to see you son!" the man piped up as Austin and I stepped into the house, Austin shook the mans hand and then was pulled into a hug, "good to see you dad, how was Europe?" he asked, the man continued to smile brightly, "beautiful as always, speaking of beautiful who may I ask do we have here?" he asked glancing down at me. I blushed and gave a nervous smile, "dad, I'd like you to meet Ally Dawson my girlfriend, Ally this is my dad Michael Moon" Austin said pulling me forward, I smiled and reached my hand out, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Moon" I said quietly, Mike laughed and shook my hand before pulling it up to his lips kissing the top. "No need to be nervous sweetheart, and the pleasure is mine, please come in Cassidy and your mom are in the kitchen" he said dropping my hand and leading us through the grand foyer and down a hall.

As we followed behind his dad Austin wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to his side and leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I told you he'd love you" he said, I smiled and gazed up at him, "one down one to go" I replied just as we walked into the kitchen. "Austin darling!" a woman's voice chimed, we both looked in the direction, Cassidy was perched on a bar stool at the counter smiling brightly at us as her father joined her, a woman slightly shorter than Mike, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes was beaming at Austin. She came around the kitchen island and my heart stopped the moment her eyes landed on me and her smile fell a little, "hey mom, you look beautiful" Austin greeted her obviously not noticing the change. She directed her eyes from me back up to her son, I took a small step behind Austin feeling very self concious all of a sudden, the woman leaned up placing a kiss on both of Austin's cheeks, "you look handsome as ever sweetheart" she cooed cupping his face in her smaller hands.

Her piercing blue eyes then settled back on me, she cleared her throat and plastered a smile on her face, "and who is this?" she asked tightly, Austin's arm tightened around my waist as he pulled me forward and close, "mom this is my beautiful girlfriend Ally, Ally this is my mom MiMi" he said excitedly. I gave her a warm smile and stuck my hand out, "its wonderful to meet you Mrs Moon, your house is absolutely gorgeous" I said, MiMi looked down at my hand then back up at me, tightening her smile she wiped her hands on the waist apron she was wearing, "excuse me I need to wash my hands" she said turning around and walking towards the sink leaving my hand still in midair. I glanced up at Austin whose face had completely changed from happiness to confusion, I quickly retrieved my hand and placed it behind my back, Cassidy looked at us in horror, then glared at the back of her moms head. Mike cleared his throat and spoke up, "Ally, Austin would either of you care for a glass of wine, beer, anything?" he asked taking a quick glance at his wife who was busy stirring something on the stove.

"A beer for me please dad," Austin said quietly, "I'll just have some water please" I answered my voice shaky and quiet, Mike nodded and walked to the fridge, Austin led me towards the counter where Cassidy sat, pulling a stool out for me I looked up and him and thanked him quietly. I sat down next to Cassidy who gave me warm smiled and squeezed my arm. Austin stood behind my stool and placed his arms on either side of me on the counter caging me in, "so did you guys have fun at Trix last night with Li and Elliot?" Cassidy asked breaking the silence, I took a deep breathe and smiled at her, might as well make the best of this, maybe she'll warm up to me like Austin said it's been years since he brought a girlfriend home to meet his folks. "It was fun, Aus and I ended up driving down to the beach and going for a walk" I replied, Cassidy gave me a wink that made me blush, "awww night walks on the beach, did Austin ever tell you how he used to sneak out onto the roof of our old house to stargaze?" his dad chimed in setting our drinks down, I giggled and nodded, "yes he did, in fact that was actually part of what we did on our first date" I said happily, Austin smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. Mike chuckled, "can't tell you how many times his mom was frantic looking for him only to find him passed out on the roof, surprised you never rolled off the edge in your sleep" the four of us broke out into laughter, Austin dropped his head to my shoulder laughing, "he doesn't move a lot when he sleeps" I said, we all continued to laugh, when we were halted my the sound of a spoon clattering onto the counter.

We all looked up to see MiMi standing tense with her hands on the counter, I gulped and glanced up at Austin, his eyes were narrowed as he watched his mom, "Mimi honey? you okay?" Mike asked, she turned around a fake smile plastered once again on her face. "Fine" she said tightly walking forward towards the island where we all sat, she glanced at me then up at Austin, "so...how long have you two been together?" she asked, "a few months now" Austin replied, MiMi nodded, "what happened to Brooke?" she asked and my heart stopped, _Brooke?! _I felt Austin tense up next to me at the sound of her name, "mom like I told you many times, Brooke and I were never together" he said in a quiet tone. "Oh but she was such a sweet girl, I liked her so" she said giving a sad look to Austin, then she glanced at me, "what a shame" she said before turning back to the stove. All the color had to have left my face, "mom!?" Cassidy yelled, Mike placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, "Cassy sweetie lower your voice" he warned, she shook him off and stood up, "I need some air" she said quietly, "dinner will be ready in 5 don't be long" MiMi said casually like nothing was wrong.

"Excuse me" I said quietly standing up, Austin looked at me his eyes full of worry, "I'm just going to go wash my hands, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked looking him square in they, he grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the kitchen, "I'll show you baby" he said. As we walked out of the kitchen and down another hall I could hear the mumbling voices of Austin's parents but I couldn't make out what they were saying, Austin turned a corner and pushed open a door and switched on the light to a small bathroom. "I am so sorry" he said immediately when I stepped past him, I nodded quietly and turned the faucet on I hadn't realized that my hands were shaking, I shut the water off and grabbed a towel, I kept my eyes down not wanting to meet his gaze because I could feel it burning into me. Austin took the towel from my hands and replaced it with his own, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze, "Alls say something" he said quietly, I shrugged, "what am I suppose to say, your mom obviously hates me, apparently adored Brooke...I thought you said it's been years since you brought a girl home?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, my tone annoyed and hurt.

"It has been years, my parents happened to meet Brooke at a couple of events, and with the bullshit tabloids they just assumed we were dating, I told them time and time again that we weren't and only my dad understood what I meant, but my mom didn't. And how exactly do you tell your mom that your only with someone sexually?" he asked, I sighed and looked down, "why does she like her so much?" I asked quietly starting at our feet, Austin sighed and leaned against the door frame, "because she doesn't know the real Brooke, she knows the fake Brooke who puts a show on for those she needs to impress, not to mention with her being a model she more than likely hooked my mom up with fashion deals and lines that weren't even released yet" he said. I nodded quietly, Austin quietly shut the bathroom door and locked it, "baby please don't let her get to you, she's probably just shocked that I'm in an actual relationship, I mean the last time I saw her and my dad was the end of August, I hadn't even met you yet, then they left for Europe and you happened, so I'm sure it's a lot to take in but I can't wait to tell them all about you, us, just everything" he said closing the distance between us. I backed up against the bathroom counter staring up into his eyes, I bit my lip and nodded, "okay I'll try, I'm not gonna lie she's very intimidating but I want her to like me, I'll be okay" I said, a smile grew across his face as he leaned down to capture my lips in a gentle kiss.

It only took a second for the kiss to deepen, Austin gripped my hips pressing his body against mine, my hands trailed up his chest and over his broad shoulders before getting lost in his hair. A low growl came from the back of his throat as his hands roamed down to my bare thighs gripping on to them he heaved me up onto the counter top causing me to gasp out in surprise and break our kiss. Stepping between my legs his mouth found mine again and then he began to make his way down my neck to, "Austin.." I gasped out, a low humm vibrated through his body as he answered me, "we c-can't do this here, not now" I whispered, my nails scraping down his back as my head fell back when he gave a small nip just below my ear and caressed it with a warm kiss. He pulled away, his hair completely disheveled, and lips swollen, he smirked at me, "fine..but later we will finish what we started he said in a deep husky voice, I nodded in silence and slipped down from the counter, fixing my hair and smoothing out my dress I ran the water again and wet my hands, turning to Austin I ran my fingers through his hair taming it and bringing it back to its natural, sexy messy look.

Austin grinned at me, unlocking the door he leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss, "your amazing" he whispered against my lips causing me to blush, I returned the smile and let him lead me back out and to the dining room. Austin and I sat on one side with Cassidy across from us and Austin's parents on each end of the dining table, "so Ally tell us about yourself" Mike said taking a sip of his wine, I smiled at him and set down my fork taking a drink of water, "umm lets see, I was born and raised in Cookeville, Tennessee.." I began, "oh so your a farm girl?" MiMi asked, I stopped and looked over at her along with everyone else, "umm no, country girl yes, farm girl no, we didn't live on a farm" I politely corrected her then turned back to Mike and Cassidy, "and what is it you do Ally? For work that is?" MiMi asked directing our attention back to her, her eyes pierced into me, "actually I'm a dancer that's actually how Austin and I came to meeting" I replied happily, MiMi glared at me then at Austin, "a dancer?!" she sneered, "y-yes" I said nervously, she glared back at her son, "you finish a relationship with a successful model to be with with some stripper!?" she screeched, both Mike and I did a spit take on our drinks as Austin and Cassidy burst out into laughter.

I started coughing trying to control myself, Austin patted and rubbed my back, "what is so funny exactly?" Mimi growled, "you are mom, jeez Ally isn't a stripper she's a professional dancer, you know ballet, jazz, hip hop" Cassidy said. MiMi looked from her to me to Austin who had now calmed down from laughing, "oh...so your just a dancer" she replied smugly, now she was staring to piss me off, "I'm not just a dancer Mrs Moon, after I graduated from high school I was offered a full dance scholarship to Florida state, those are rarely given to anyone from any college. It also brought me closer to my brother who got stationed at Fort Lauderdale since he joined the marines after he graduated from high school." I said my voice a little defensive, "oh! the marines, semper fi, good for him" Mike chimed in, "you said it was how you met my son" MiMi cut him off, I nodded and smiled at Austin, "yes I'm one of his back up dancers, me and one of my best friends are his two lead females" I replied. "Is that so" she replied staring from me to Austin, "well" she said clapping her hands together, "enough of all this, lets talk about something more exciting" she chirped, my heart dropped at her words, Austin squeezed my thigh to try and comfort me but I refused to look him in the eye.

"My annual Christmas Ball is coming up and this year I'm doing the theme as wait for it...The Peppermint Ball!" MiMi said with delight, Cassidy, Austin and Mike all nodded, Mike smiled at his wife but the smile did not reach his eyes so I knew he was not pleased with her behavior. "That sounds..great mom," Cassidy said forcing a smile, "of course it sounds great, the colors are going to be red, white, and black, keep it..classy and elegant" she said the last words staring at me. I quickly looked away but I could feel the tears that were starting to make their way towards my eyes, "well just let us know the date mom, Ally and I will for sure be there" Austin stated proudly, I took a silent deep breathe and glanced up at him with a warm smile then back at MiMi whose smile had dropped, "yes absolutely Mrs Moon it sounds wonderful, besides the annual Halloween party I've never been to an actual ball" I replied. MiMi narrowed her eyes at me, "no, I'm sure you haven't" she replied, "ooookay that's it!" Austin stood up glaring at his mom, "excuse me?" she gasped apalled, I grabbed Austin's arm giving it a tug, "Austin please" I begged quietly. Mike stood up from his seat, "son calm down" he said, "no! this is bullshit! your treating Ally like she's some piece of trash off the streets, she's done nothing but be polite to you all night and you have yet to even give her a chance!" he bellowed, his mother sat back in her chair in shock.

"I am your mother how dare you talk to me like this" Austin scoffed, "my mother? ha! you sure as hell aren't acting like it, I bring home my girlfriend to meet you guys and this is how you treat her, shit mom! You've done nothing but break her down for everything she has said to you tonight, and you haven't even begun to know what she is really like because your not even giving her a chance. She's amazing in all aspects, she's a beautiful dancer, and she can sing goddamn can she sing, hell Cassidy and John have been working with her on getting a demo done, her career has only begun to take off!" he yelled. I dropped my head in my hands trying to the hide the crimson tint that was now covering my face from embarassment both good and bad. MiMi laughed out loud, "now I see it" she said, I slowly looked up at her and she was smirking at me, but it wasn't a playful smirk but an evil smirk or more like disgusted smirk. She stood up slowly from her seat, I glanced from her to Austin who was looking at her confused, "your just using him" she said quietly, "what?" I gasped, I was completely taken back by what she just said.

"Your all the same, you come to the big city wanting fame, and you get my son hooked on you so you can use his fame for yourself, his connections to get you in the business" she sneered. "Mrs Moon no it's not like that at all I..." I tried to defend myself, "don't give me that, your a little gold digging mouse like the rest of them" she yelled, and that did it, "MOM!" both Cassidy and Austin yelled, I pushed my seat back and stood, "I'm sorry" I apologized to Mike and turned on my heel bolting for the front door. "Ally!" Austin called after me but I didn't stop, "goddamit Mom!" I could hear him yell, I yanked open the door and ran out into the cool night air. Loosing my footing I tripped down the last step, crying out I fell to my knees, "shit! Ally!" I could hear his footsteps running down the steps towards me, then he was at my side his arms around my waist, "baby are you okay, I'm so so sorry" he apologized over and over again holding me close as I sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. I shook my head because I wasn't okay, after all of that, after everything that has happened I most certainly was not okay, "baby please say something" he begged, I took a shaky breathe, "p-please take me home, I just w-want to go home" my voice shook as I barely could get the words out. I felt Austin nod, scooping me up in his arms he carried me the last few paces to his truck, unlocking it he sat me in the passenger seat and buckled me in, cupping my face in his hands he wiped away the tears I gazed into his eyes, his hurt filled angered eyes, "I'll never forgive her for doing this to you" he said, I sniffed and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Austin" I looked up in horror at the sound of her voice, Austin spun around, his body tense and shaking with anger, his mom stood in the doorway a stone cold look on her face, "don't you dare fucking talk to me!" he growled at her, her mouth fell open, "Austin I'm only telling you the truth.." she began, he took a menacing step towards her, "you don't know the fucking truth mom because you don't know Ally, you fucked up big time tonight, do not call me, do not come to my house, you stay the hell away from me and from Ally, we'll see you at the ball next month but until then...stay away from me" he spat. Before she could say another word he spun back around shutting my door and walking around to his side, the engine roared to life, I couldn't will myself to look out the window at her so I kept my gaze on my hands in my lap. Austin drove around the driveway and out onto the street he reached over and grasped my hand lifting it to his lips, he smiled at me, I did my best to smile back but all I could think about was the fact that this had been the worse night ever.

* * *

**I know I know...I took forever but you probably would have laughed if you saw how many times I sat at my computer tried to figure out how I was going to put all that I had in my mind into words. And I would definitely have to say it came out pretty good, the confrontation with Austin's mom came out a little more harsher than I think I expected buuuuutt I'm not hating it so I hope you all enjoyed it and that the wait was worth it lol  
**

**So we've got a mystery visitor, a bitchie mom, but still good ole lovable Austin. :)**

**You all know what to do **

**xoxo**


	26. Becca

_...I stare up at her appalled at what she just accused me of being, I glance up at Austin who is glaring at his mother and then over at Cassidy who is mirroring a similar expression, pushing back my chair and standing I apologize to Mr Moon and turn on my heel running down the hallway towards the front door. Tears spill down my cheeks as I hear Austin call after me but I keep running, I'm cold and I'm shaking, I see the door and throw it open running out and down the front steps. I'm gasping for air as I try to control my tears and my breathing, my eyes are shut tight and I can still feel the tears silently streaming down my face..."Allison Dawson?" my eyes snap open at the sound of that familiar voice, I look up and I am no longer in front of Austin's parents house but the parking lot of my apartment and there she stands, that girl she's wearing that same black sweatshirt, her hands stuffed in the front pocket, and those dingy dirty jeans. "W-who are you? What do you want?" I gasp out between shaky tears, she just stares at me in silence her head tilts to the side as though she is trying to figure me out, her eyes are dark black almost, then she smirks at me, I stare back at her and I can feel my whole body trembling, she pulls one of her hands out of the pocket and in it she holds gun, I gasp and try to take a step back but my body won't move. Pointing the gun at me, my heart is pounding my breathing is shallow and fast, "what do you have that I don't" she says in barely a whisper and then she pulls the trigger...  
_

I let out a blood curdling scream, "jesus Ally! Ally! Baby! Wake Up!" my eyes snap open and I'm gasping for air, I look around frantically and realize that I am in my bedroom, in bed, it's still dark outside though my room is illuminated from the bright moon outside and Austin is next to me, hovering above and staring down at me with worried filled eyes. I swallow and continue to gasp for air while trying to slow down my breathing, Austin cups my face in his hands wiping away the tears that I didn't realize were actually spilling down my cheeks, "you were having a nightmare baby" he whispered leaning his forehead against mine, I gripped onto his forearms for dear life, closing my eyes at the touch of him. "It it was so real, everything that happened tonight at your parents and then..." I gasped, "shhh I know baby I'm so sorry, but it was a dream it was all just a bad dream" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head and sat up, my shirt I was sleeping in stuck to my body damp with sweat, I gripped the back of my neck, "no no, the girl, sh-she was here again b-but with a gun, wh-what..." my words trailed off, I was so confused, scared, and exhausted.

"What girl.. who had a gun? Ally what are you talking about?" Austin asked rubbing his hand up and down my back, I stopped, and turned to face him, "earlier today when I got home from dropping you off a girl approached me outside.." I began, Austin's hand stopped but he still watched me waiting for me to continue, "..she knew my name, she knew I was your girlfriend, well actually she first asked if I was your girlfriend but I think it was more to confirm it but she knew where I lived and she wouldn't tell me her name, I've never seen her before she just made me feel really uncomfortable a-and then now in my dream she had a gun and..." I inhaled deeply trying to catch my breathe. I glanced up at Austin who sat frozen on my bed, his eyes were dark and stone, "Au-Austin?" I asked leaning forward I placed my hand on his cheek, he blinked a couple times and softened into my touch, "when exactly did this happen Ally?" he asked sternly, "um um, like I said it was like right when I got back from dropping you off this afternoon so I dunno maybe a little after 2" I replied. Austin stood up from bed and began pacing my room, I stared at him confused "Austin what is it? Do you know who it was?" I asked, he ran his hands through his already messy bedhead from sleeping, "what else did she say?" he asked ignoring my question, I stood up, "Austin what is going on?!" I demanded, he stopped and spun around to me, "Tell me Ally! Did she say anything else?!" he yelled, I jumped at his tone and took a few cautious steps back away from him.

His face immediately softened when he saw my reaction, "baby I'm sorry, just please tell me did she say anything else?" he asked again but softer, I looked around the room trying to remember everything that happened, "she said something about how you were never the type to settle down or you said you were never the type to settle down with someone, it was something along those lines I can't remember exactly..I'm sorry" I said quietly. Austin closed the distance between us cupping my face in his hands, "don't be sorry baby..." he closed his eyes leaning his head against mine, "fuck!" he growled, I stared into his eyes, "Austin please tell me what is it? Who is she?" I asked, his eyes met mine and they were dark, filled with fear and anger. He let go of my face and walked to the other side of the room pulling at his hair, I sat down on the edge of my bed watching him..waiting, "her name is Becca, guess you can say she was my number one fan," he began, his voice quiet, a deep husky growl as he spoke he didn't look at me as he continued to speak. "The moment my career took off she'd be at every show, every meet and greet, about three years ago she showed up to an after party celebrating the end of one of my summer tours. It's actually how I really met her, I mean yea the meet and greets but I meet so many different people there it's sometimes hard to remember a face, she looked familar but that was it. We got to talking and that's how I came to learn that she had been a fan since the beginning, at the time I found it awesome, and well a total honor, not to mention I was younger, stupid and still new to the fame life, I thought she was hot so we started dancing, had a few drinks, she met the guys and Cass, everyone seemed to think she was pretty awesome."

He paused and looked over at me, I just stared at him I was afraid to blink and I hadn't realized I was holding my breathe, everything he was saying to me wasn't at all what I expected, Austin walked over and sat next to me on the bed staring straight ahead but I continued to watch him. "We ended up hooking up that night, I brought her back to my hotel room and yea things just carried on from there..." _fuck not at all what I expected, he has a history with this girl, _I gulped and looked away from him suddenly finding my hands in my lap very interesting, "go on" I said quietly not wanting to look him in the eye. Austin sighed, "the next morning I woke with a splitting headache and barely an inkling of a memory on what had happened the night before, but when I looked to my side and saw her laying there I realized I had screwed up big time, sleeping with a fan, a groupie, not the best move in the book. I ended up making the next big dick head move and quietly got dressed and left without waking her, I had no idea what to say to her except for that it was a mistake we both had to much to drink and it shouldn't of happened, but I couldn't do that to her to anyone so I just left," he said.

I nodded slowly, "so you have a one night stand with some girl and she decides to show up three years later on your girlfriends doorstep?" I asked, Austin let out another deep sigh, "that wasn't the end of her, a few days after that I started getting phone calls from her, how she got my number I still have no idea and to this day I'd still like to know the answer to that. Anyway she didn't even mention that night, but she started asking to hang out, go out to dinner, movies, like we were dating and this was just casual, I started off by turning her down gently and saying that I couldn't because I was to busy, then when that didn't work I told her I wasn't interested in her that way, friends was great but a relationship just wasn't in my future. She still wouldn't stop she began insisting that it was fate and to let it take its course, both Cassidy and myself asked her to stop contacting me, then I had to get her number blocked, she started showing up to my rehearsals and would wait outside near my car until everyone was gone." I was looking up at him now as he spoke, his voice shook as he rekindled what happened, "one night rehearsal had gone later than usual, when I reached my car she came out of no where, she was in tears, she started saying that she loved me and that what happened that night wasn't a mistake that we both wanted it and I was just scared to admit it. With everything she had been doing and saying for those past few months since that night at the party I had finally had it and I flipped out on her, I told her I was shit face drunk, she was a hot girl and an easy fuck that was it, I told her I didn't see anything romantic ever happening with us because I wasn't in any position or wanting to be in a relationship at that time or ever for what I knew" he said through gritted teeth.

I stared at him wide eyed, my mouth gaped open, "she didn't believe, she said I was lying, I told her I wasn't and that she needed to stay away from me and if the next time I saw her I'd call the police, I got in my truck and left the next day Cassidy and Johnathan insisted I get a restraining order on her for my protection and well for hers as well, the point needed to get across to her and be clear and they felt it was the only other option, so we did and I hadn't seen or heard from her since, granted I moved, Johnathan bought a bigger building and Millenium Studios moved, and I got a new number but until now I hadn't heard from her." My mouth was dry, I licked my lips and swallowed trying to compose myself, "so she was or still is infatuated with you" I stated, Austin snorted, "obsessed is what everyone calls it, for about a year no one would let me go anywhere by myself, it was annoying as hell because to me this was all because of some girl, but now she's coming after you and it's all making sense to me now on how everyone else felt" he said looking me in the eye. "But why is she coming after me Austin? And how the hell did she find out where I lived?" I asked, Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my hair, "because your mine, that's why" he whispered against my neck. I pulled away slightly to look at him, "what do you mean?" I asked, Austin closed his eyes, "I told her back then that I didn't see myself as the type to ever be in a relationship with anyone...ever, and that stayed true..until I met you" he said opening his eyes at his last few words gazing deep into mine.

* * *

Her golden brown eyes stared back into mine, "I've never wanted someone as bad as I wanted you Ally, in every way possible that I could get you, I wanted you to be mine, to touch, to care for, to protect. There is just something about you Ally that draws me to you, your so addictive and intoxicating, beautiful, sexy, amazing, your just everything, your my everything and the thought of you being with anyone else just drives me crazy" I said. Ally just stared at me wide eyed, she lifted her hand to my face her fingers traced down my cheek to my lips, and slowly across my bottom lip, "your mine too you know" she whispered, I groaned and pulled her lips to mine falling back on the bed.

_...The next morning..._

"Austin?" Ally looked over at me from the passenger seat of my truck, "hmmm" I replied keeping my eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel while the other held tightly to Ally's, "I don't want you to hate your mom for what happened last night" she said, my body tensed up and I released her hand placing it on the steering wheel, "Ally stop.." I warned, she turned in her seat to face me, "I'm serious Austin, yes what happened last night was wrong and hurtful but she's your mom she loves you and she thought she was doing what was right for you" she said. I tightened my grip on the wheel, grinding my jaw, "Ally.." I spoke in quiet tone, "what my mother did last night was unforgiveable she's been known to act like a snobby bitch at times, but to treat my girlfriend, hell to treat you of all people like that is not okay. It was like she already had her mind made up of you before you even said hello, I'm not going to put up with that shit!" I said my voice getting louder, "but.." "NO! End of discussion, if she wants to make things right then she's going to have to apologize to not me but to you and until she does I'm done with her!" I yelled, Ally jumped slightly in her seat, she faced forward wrapping her arms around herself she gazed out her window silently.

"Hey" I said quietly, reaching over to grab her hand, she looked at me as we pulled up to a stop light, "you mean so much to me Alls, I will never let anyone hurt you, or put you down, no one and that includes my family. This is a huge step for me, for us, and although its different and new for me I won't let anyone come between us...okay?" I said, she gave me a small smile and nodded giving my hand a small squeeze before returning her attention back out the window. I continued watching her until the light turned green and I turned back to the road and continued towards the studio, everything was running through my mind, within 48 hours I had gotten Ally back, introduced her to my parents to only have the night go up in smoke thanks to my mom, and now Becca is back. How did she find Ally? Shit she seriously tracked her down to her home, I don't think she ever even knew where I lived, between her and Collin the thought of leaving Ally alone and unprotected made my skin crawl, we'd have to talk about it tonight but I will not let either of them near her again.

* * *

**Okay I'm not the proudest when it comes to the end of this chapter, I was very content and happy with the explanation of Becca, but the ending I kind of through together, it wasn't exactly flowing for me so this was somewhat of a filler chapter when it comes to the end but also an important one because we know who the mystery girl is, we know her history with Austin, annnndd Austin now knows that she sought out Ally so still good info.**

**Shall we bring Collin back in the picture...uh I think so don't think I forgot about his little camp out from a couple nights ago :D**

**Hope your ready ;)**

**:)**

**xoxo**


End file.
